


A Heart of Gold

by PastaLovingIdiot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gender-Neutral Frisk, HPP, Helpful-reader, I can't do Puns, MRO, Mild Language, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Papyrus is a cinnamon-roll, Parent Issues, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is emotional AF, Reader-Insert, Sans is lazy, Selectively Mute Frisk, Skele-kisses, Smut still undecided, Violence, be prepared to drown in fluff, monster discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaLovingIdiot/pseuds/PastaLovingIdiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a heart of gold</p><p>You’re an activist in the MRO, also known as the Monster Rights Organization. Even though you’ve never actually met a monster you can’t help but think that the monsters deserve all the same rights that the people have. You’ve managed to keep a relatively low profile, secretly running your blog.</p><p>That was until a boisterous skeleton burst into your life, and changed everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your fingers flew across the keyboard of your laptop, so a crisp clicking noise echoed through the quiet café.

You stopped for a second to skim your eyes over the text you just wrote. You had been documenting your opinion about the recent meeting that the King and Queen of monsters had with the officials. It hadn’t turned out well. The officials were stiff and stubborn. Refusing to even listen to their requests.

You heaved a heavy sigh and picked up your coffee cup, turning it in your hands as you allowed your mind to wander.

It had been just a few months since the monsters moved to the surface, and as suspected, some people weren’t taking very well.

Except for a group called the MRO. It stood for the Monster Rights Organization, it was a small group started by the Human Ambassador of the monsters (and the King and Queen) in hopes of getting more rights and supporters for the monsters.

Not many people had joined, but you were one of the exceptions.

Hoping to keep a low profile (but still be a help), you started an anonymous blog where you spread the word about monster rights and helped to encourage people to take a stand.

You were brought out of your thoughts by the ringing of a bell. You turned to see two monsters walk into the café.

You almost dropped your coffee.

They were skeletons. Moving (alive?) skeletons.

This was your first time actually seeing a monster in person. Normally you kept your distance and watched the events and meetings on TV.

You tried to act casual by taking a sip of your coffee, but ended up burning your tongue on it. You made a face and blushed when you noticed one of the skeletons staring at you.

He was dressed in a furry blue parka, pulled over a white T-shirt, paired with black and white gym shorts and… pink bunny slippers?

You looked down at your laptop avoiding any more eye contact.

“I WOULD LIKE THREE CINNAMON-THINGS THAT YOU HAVE IN THIS GLASS CASE!” A loud voice proclaimed

You looked out of the corner of your eye and saw the taller of the two skeletons, pointing at a cinnamon roll.

The cashier’s face morphed into one of disgust “I’m sorry, we don’t serve monsters here” she said looking the Skeleton up and down.

You just about jumped out of your seat and smacked the cashier.

The taller skeleton’s face fell slightly. He turned to the shorter one who looked slightly frustrated, he said “Come on bro, we can always have Toriel make a pie for the kid”

“ALRIGHT BROTHER! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HAVE TO SURPRISE THE SMALL HUMAN WITH PIE INSTEAD” the skeleton you assumed to be Papyrus exclaimed, he walked out of the shop with the shorter skeleton trailing slowly behind him.

As the two walked away you stood up from your chair, shoving your laptop in your bag you walked up to the counter.

“Three cinnamon rolls please”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You sped walked down the street, holding the bag of cinnamon rolls in one hand, and your laptop bag in the other.

It wasn’t hard to spot the two, considering they were skeletons.

“Hey!” You called speeding up to a run

The two turned around and stopped. You reached them and bent over breathing heavily. You held out the bag from the Café.

“H-here, 3 cinnamon rolls”

The two looked momentarily confused before the taller one asked “HUMAN? DID YOU BUY THESE FOR US?”

You felt a light blush form on your cheeks “Y-yeah, it wasn’t right for the cashier to n-not serve you” You explained looking down at your shoes.

You felt yourself being lifted up into a bone-crushing hug “THANK YOU HUMAN! THAT WAS VERY KIND OF YOU!”

Your cheeks burned and you just hung there limply, not sure what to do next.

“Bro, you might want to put the human down, they’re starting to look like a tomato” the shorter one said with a smirk on their face

“OH? SORRY KIND HUMAN!” the taller one looked sheepish before setting you on the ground. You stumbled a bit, but let out a small smile “It’s alright, I should get going…” You started, but were cut off by the taller one saying;

“NONSENSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT BEING REWARDED FOR YOUR ACT OF KINDNESS!”

You felt a shock go through your body and you shook your head “N-no! No! It’s quite okay! I don’t need to be repaid!”

“COME ALONG HUMAN! YOU MUST LET ME TREAT YOU TO DINNER!” Papyrus said before he started strutting off.

You stood there in absolute shock. You heard a small laugh besides you and you turned to look to at the other skeleton who had his hands stuffed in his pockets.

“Papyrus is pretty cool isn’t he?” he questioned you, his blue lights for eyes glowing.

You shakily nodded slightly intimated by the skeleton.

“I never got to introduce myself, the names Sans, Sans the skeleton” Sans held out his hand for you to shake.

Automatically you reached out and took his hand, a loud ‘PHBFTTTTTTTTT!’ noise rang out.

You blinked a few times before letting out a small awkward laugh

“Ah, the whoopee cushion in the hand, works every time” Sans said with a smile and started to walk away

You watched him go, after a few seconds Sans called back to you

“Hey! If you don’t **ketchup** , Papyrus is gonna be upset”

You shook your head, clutched you laptop bag and ran to catch up with Sans.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a few blocks you and the skeletons reached a small diner. There was a sign above the door that read ‘Grillby’s’

“SANS! YOU KNOW I DISPISE GRILLBY’S!” Papyrus pouted  

“Sorry bro, you told me to go to a good restaurant” Sans said with a small shrug before pushing the door open and nonchalantly walking in.

“I’M SORRY HUMAN, I DON’T MEAN TO TREAT YOU TO A GREASY MEAL, BUT THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE IT UP TO LATER BY MAKING YOU A HOMEMADE SPAHGETTI MEAL!” Papyrus exclaimed before walking into the diner.

You heaved a sigh and stepped into the restaurant.

It was dimly lit, yet it seemed quite cozy. There were a majority of monsters that were sitting at the tables. But what you didn’t see was any humans.

You walked quickly so you were close to Papyrus, not feeling very safe or comfortable.

You didn’t have anything against the monsters, but you didn’t know how these monsters felt about humans.

The three of you sat on stools at a bar and a fire monster walked up (He was literally a fire wearing a tux)

“Hey Grillbz, I’d like my regular and Papyrus here is treating the human” Sans said to “Grillbz”

“Grillbz” looked over at you before handing you a menu that read:

 

**Hello! Welcome to Grillby’s!**

**Menu:**

**-Burger**

**-Fries**

You appreciated the small menu.

“ORDER ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE HUMAN! Although There Is Only 2 Options…” Papyrus insisted

“I-I’ll take a s-small order of f-fries please” You stammered fiddling with a string on your sweatshirt.

“Grillbz” (Who you figured was Grillby) nodded and walked into the back, but not before pulling a red ketchup bottle on the counter top in front of Sans.

“Thanks Grillbz” Sans spoke before lifting the ketchup to his mouth and taking a drink.

You couldn’t help but make a face.

“ **Must-ard** you stare at me like that?” Sans questioned raising his brow bone.

“SANS! OH MY GOD! THAT WAS HORRIBLE!” Papyrus complained

“But bro, you know I **Relish** in making puns”

“SANS!”

You let out a small laugh at the brother’s antics.

“So kid, what do you do for a living?” Sans asked you, setting the ketchup bottle down on the worn wood surface.

You look over at the brother and clutch your laptop bag to your chest.

“Well, I work at a book store during the day, and on my free-time I’m an author” you responded partially true. You were an author just of a blog and not a book.

“DO YOU LIKE TO READ HUMAN?” Papyrus asks

You nodded “Yeah, though after a while it gets hard to find new books to read”

“YOU SHOULD COME SEE FRISK’S MOM’S BOOK COLLECTION! IT IS VERY BIG!” Papyrus exclaimed excitedly.

Your face fell “Frisk? You mean the human ambassador?”

“WHY OF COURSE! HE WAS THE ONE WHO FREED US FROM THE UNDERGROUND, Even Though We All Tried To Kill Them…” Papyrus said, whispering at the end.

They tried to kill them? Your hands started shaking. You knew that there had been some complications among the monsters and the humans, but you had heard nothing about killing.

You glanced over at Papyrus, it wasn’t until then that you noticed how…Interesting his outfit was. It consisted of a short white shirt, red boots, oven mitt like gloves and a red scarf.

“I like your outfit” you blurted out unconsciously

As soon as you realized what you had said you cheeks instantly flared a bright red.

“THANK YOU HUMAN…THIS IS MY BATTLE BODY I NEVER LEAVE HOME WITHOUT IT!” Papyrus said and struck a heroic pose, but his cheeks were dusted a light orange.

Luckily, you were saved from any more of your embarrassment as Grillby dropped off a small basket of fries in front you.

You muttered a small thank you, and busied yourself with eating them.

They weren’t that greasy, and they tasted quite good.

You talked on and off with the skeleton brothers, (Laughing at San’s puns) and learning about the different monsters that had come up once the barrier was taken down. You were told by Papyrus that as his new friend you had to meet Undyne, and from his description of her you didn’t know if you were too excited about that.

You eventually came up with a good excuse that you had to leave.

“GOODBYE HUMAN! IT WAS WONDERFUL MEETING YOU!” Papyrus said joyfully

You weren’t sure why Papyrus was so intent on calling you human. Then it clicked, you had never told Papyrus and Sans your name.

“You can call me (Y/N), Papyrus”

Papyrus blushed slightly and nodded. You smiled and turned to leave, but Papyrus grabbed your arm.

You turned, surprised.

“UM… HU-(Y/N), DO YOU THINK I COULD HAVE YOUR NUMBER? FOR PURELY FRIENDSHIP LIKE REASONS!”

You laughed lightly and nodded, telling the skeleton your number.

You walked out of the warm diner and noticed that the sun was going doing and a light breeze nipped at your bare arms.

You held your laptop bag tightly and started walking home.

The sun was down by the time you reached your apartment, and the wind was blowing cold. You skipped up the stairs, going every other one, in attempts to reach your apartment quicker.

You struggled to open the door with your frozen fingers. You knew fall was coming, but it shouldn’t be here quite yet.

When you finally got your door open you were hit with a blast of warm air. You sighed in relief. You stepped inside and locked the door behind you. You threw your laptop bag on the table and stumbled into the bathroom, rubbing your eyes.

You were overly exhausted, meeting the skeletons, and just being around them just exhausted you. You smiled to yourself. They were a lot sweeter than you would have guessed.

You walked out of the bathroom and fell onto the couch, ignoring your groaning muscles you grabbed your laptop and pulled open you blog.

You started up a new section:

_Hello my fellow MRO members!_

_Today has certainly been an eventful day. I got the opportunity to actually talk to monsters in person. It was amazing! For their safety and privacy I will keep their names secret. I was at a café (Like I am every day after work) when these two came in. The cashier at the time refused to serve them so I took a stand and bought them what they needed. Later they invited me to dinner and I got to learn about the underground. They were probably some of the nicest people I have ever met._

_This just goes to show, that sometimes even though someone isn’t the “norm” they can turn out to be some of the most amazing people you’ve ever met. So take that into consideration when going about your day. If you see a monster in need, or if they are in trouble, do your best to help._

_I promise you won’t regret it._

_Be safe! Yours truly,_

_-Anonymous_

After revising it for any spelling or grammar errors you hit the post button and smiled.

This blog wasn’t about you gaining popularity or making a face for yourself. You simply cared about helping others and showing that a simple amount of kindness can go a long way. Because if you wanted, you could easily make a face for yourself.

In all the wrong ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! And welcome to my Undertale story!  
> This is a total experimental story, I was sitting in class and the idea to write this hit me like a tree!  
> And this is the result!  
> I'm super excited to write it though!  
> If you liked it be sure to leave a comment and Kudos!  
> Until next time XoXo  
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	2. Chapter 2

You were awoken by a ding and a vibrating coming from the nightstand, you shifted in bed and grabbed your phone.

You groggily blinked your eyes, the bright light from your phone, making your eyes burn. It was a text from Papyrus.

**Papyrus: HELLO HUMAN FRIEND! IT TIS I THE GREAT PAPYRUS!**

You sleepily smiled, he even typed in caps, how appropriate. You quickly typed out a reply.

**(Y/N): Hello Papyrus, what can I do for you?**

Deciding it wasn’t worth staying in bed just to wait for him to respond, you decided to get out of bed and get ready for work.

You let out a sigh, the air around you seemed to drop 10 degrees when you even considered getting out of bed.

Bracing yourself, you threw the blankets off of your legs and got instant goose bumps. Clutching your phone in your hands you rushed to the bathroom, grumbling about 10 extra minutes of sleep.

You quickly showered and started to blow dry your hair, hoping to get rid of some of the wetness before you had to go to work.

You phone dinged and you picked it up eagerly

**Papyrus: I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO COME OVER AND HAVE THE OPORTUNITY TO EAT HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI MADE BY THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS?! :D**

**(Y/N): Of course! Although I would have to come after work, I get off at 4, and I would have to walk over so depending on how far you live it might be 4:15 before I get there.**

**Papyrus: DON’T BE SILLY HUMAN! I COULDN’T POSSIBLY ALLOW YOU TO WALK ALONE! I WILL BE AT YOUR WORKPLACE TO PICK YOU UP!**

Your cheeks flushed, that made it sound like he was taking you on a date.

**(Y/N): Oh no! Papyrus that isn’t necessary!**

**Papyrus: NONSENSE! WHERE DO YOU WORK?**

**(Y/N): Half-priced books, just down the street from the café you went to yesterday…**

**Papyrus: WONDERFUL! SEE YOU THEN HUMAN! :)**

Your cheeks were burning. Papyrus was just being nice. He didn’t want to take you on a date, technically it wasn’t even a date, and he was just repaying you for last night. Right? Right.

You pulled on your work clothes which consisted of leggings, a long shirt, and a scarf.

With your laptop bag in tow, you rushed out of your apartment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

You eventually reached Half-priced books and walked in. It was a relatively small store. A few rows of shelves stood in the front, but the walls were lined with shelves covered in books. A counter, where the books were purchased was placed just to the right of the door. There were windows on the ceiling which allowed the warm sunlight to flood in.

You were greeted by a boisterous “Hello (Y/N)!”

You rolled your eyes.

Mark, the manager of Half-Priced Books put his hand over his heart “Already (Y/N)? It isn’t even lunch time yet!”

“Shut up, Mark” You sarcastically said walking into the backroom. The backroom consisted of a small counter, with a mini fridge, microwave and cabinets. As well as several lockers along the wall with name tags on them.

You set your purse and laptop bag in your locker. You pinned your name tag to your shirt and pulled your lanyard over your head.

“Sleep good last night?” Mark questioned you as you walked out of the back room, you absent mindedly nodded not paying attention to what Mark was saying.

You reached into a box to place some books on a cart to be put in their correct spot.

“Did you meet a guy?”

You head flew up, cheeks instantly flushing, only to see Mark’s eyebrows raised from behind his glasses. He laughed gleefully “So you did!”

“Well, it wasn’t romantic, I met him and his brother at the café I always go to” you said quietly

“Uh huh, so what’s his name?” Mark badgered leaning over the counter, resting his bearded chin in his hands.

“Well, his name is Papyrus, and his Brother’s name is Sans” You stated, reaching into the box to get the last few books

“Interesting…” Mark smiled “You got plans with him tonight?”

You fumbled around and almost dropped the books on the floor “Mark! It’s nothing like that! I just helped him out, we’re just friends” You insisted

“So plans?”

“Geez, you’re such a pain in the ass, and yes, he invited me over for dinner” You snapped placing the new books, maybe a bit more rough than necessary on the cart

“(Y/N)! Language!” Mark complained with a frown

“Yeah, yeah” you waved your hand and pushed the cart off before Mark could berate you anymore.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mark ended up leaving you (mostly) alone for the rest of the day.

“(Y/N)!” He called to you from the front, you were picking up your laptop bag and purse from the back.

“Yes?” You replied, walking out to see Papyrus standing there waiting for you.

Papyrus today was dressed in a short white shirt with the words “Cool dude” crudely written on the front as if with a sharpie marker. He was wearing shorts and tennis shoes.

“There’s someone here for you” Mark said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

You glared at him and smiled at the cheery skeleton “Hello Papyrus! I hope Mark wasn’t too annoying for you”

“OF COURSE NOT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SANS FOR A BROTHER, NOTHING COULD BE ANNOYING AS SANS’S PUNS!” Papyrus announced

You laughed and flipped off Mark, who was shooting you finger guns, before dragging Papyrus out of the small store.

“So which way to your house?” You asked, slipping your purse over your head

Papyrus pointed down the street “THAT WAY, BUT WE WILL BE TAKING MY VEHICLE”

You looked to where Papyrus had pointed and you were astonished, there sat a red convertible car. (You knew it might be some fancy type of car, with an actual name, but cars weren’t a real big deal to you)

“Wow Papyrus! This is yours?” You asked

“OF COURSE! I LIKE TO DRIVE IT DOWN THE HIGHWAY WITH THE WIND BLOWING THROUGH MY NON-EXSITANT HAIR!”

You let out a laugh “Of course you do”

Papyrus like the gentleman he is, opened your door and allowed you clamber in. He then climbed into the other side.

“WOWIE! I’VE NEVER HAD ANOTHER HUMAN IN THIS CAR BEFORE” He stated excitedly

You were confused for a moment and then remembered that he probably drove the Human Ambassador around.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how old is the Human Ambassador?” You questioned

Papyrus’s brow (Bone?) furled and he tapped a finger to his chin “NOT AT ALL HUMAN, ACCORDING TO HER MAJESTY FRISK IS TURNING 10 THIS MONTH”

10? You were astonished, a little kid like him fell into the underground, got through all of the monsters and managed to tear down the barrier, all by themselves?

“That’s amazing…” you muttered to yourself, making a silent note to write in your blog about this later.

“SOMETHING WRONG HUMAN?”

You shook your head Papyrus shrugged, shifted gears, and peeled out of his parking spot and sped off.

*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus’s house was small and quaint.

You stepped into the doorway behind Papyrus who said “WELCOME TO OUR HOME HUMAN!”

You smiled “Thank you, and you know I told you to call me (Y/N)”

Papyrus blushed a light orange and you stepped further into his home, you noted things such as a smooth looking rock covered in sprinkles and a sock with many post-it notes surrounding it.

Papyrus noticed you looking at the rock.

“THAT IS SANS’S PET ROCK, ALTHOUGH SINCE ALL HE DOES IS SIT AROUND AND BOONDONGLE, SO I THE GREAT PAPYRUS TAKE UP THE RESPONSIBILITY FOR FEEDING IT”

You nodded and Papyrus practically pushed you onto the sofa.

“SIT HERE HU-(Y/N)! THE MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS WILL SPEEDILY MAKE YOU HOMEMADE PASTA!” Papyrus then dashed off into the kitchen before you could get another word in.

You sighed and ran your hands across the sofa, it was slightly lumpy but considerably comfy. In front of the couch up against the wall was a TV with a show that had the flamboyant robot Mettaton in it. You were slightly enamored with it.

You had never bothered to try and watch Mettaton’s show, it wasn’t really your thing.

“Hey kid” a familiar voice said

You let out a shrill screech and shot to a standing position.

“Sorry kid, I didn’t mean to rattle your bones” Sans said nonchalantly shoving his hands into his pockets, He had literally appeared right by your side. Without making a single sound. And making a pun along with it!

You huffed, trying to contain your laughter.

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT (Y/N)?!” Papyrus called rushing out from the kitchen, wearing an apron that reads “Kiss the cook” on the front, various red stains, and glitter? Littered the front of it.

“I-I’m fine Papyrus!” you stuttered, still shaken up from the jump scare

“SANS! DON’T SCARE OUR GUEST! AND STOP BEING SUCH A LAZYBONES, SHOULDN’T YOU BE AT WORK?” Papyrus pouted crossing his arms

“Nah bro, they told me I could have the day off” Sans said half-heartedly waving his hand as if he was fanning something away, Papyrus disappeared back into the kitchen with a huff.

You smiled at Papyrus’s spirit.

You sat back down onto the bumpy couch, next to Sans who had his eyes closed. He looked peaceful.

“Thanks for being so nice to my bro, not many humans are like you” Sans said softly, opening one his eyes to look at you.

You felt your hands start to sweat, Sans seriously intimidated you. If only he knew you in the past, he wouldn’t be so buddy, buddy with you then.

“I-It’s no problem” You stammered, feeling the tension rise in the air. You sat there awkwardly for a few minutes. Not knowing how to start a conversation or what to say.

You opened your mouth to say something to Sans but when you looked over at him he was fast asleep. You stood up quietly and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen only to be hit in the face with a splash of red.

“OH! HUMAN! I’M VERY SORRY!” Papyrus yelped and rushed over to you, a washcloth in his gloved hand.

The kitchen walls were covered in red (You guessed it was sauce) and a boiling pot of water sat on the stove, with several boxes of empty boxes of pasta sitting dangerously close to the flame.

He started to rub the sauce off your face, getting incredibly close. You felt your cheeks flushed at the proximity.

“HU-(Y/N)? ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOUR FACE IS INCREDIABLY RED, ARE YOU SICK?” Papyrus slipped a glove off and placed the back of his hand on your forehead.

“I-I’m okay, I p-promise!” You managed to get out. Papyrus stepped away from you and opened his mouth to speak, but from behind him you saw smoke.

“Papyrus! Fire!” You yelped and pushed past the skeleton, you and began running over to the stove and cabinet which were in flames. A box had caught fire and ignited the rest of them, which in turn caught the cabinets on fire.

Instinctively you grabbed the pot of boiling water and flung it onto the fire, sending scalding water and pasta all over the kitchen and onto you. You felt an intense pain shoot through your hands as the water splashed onto you, yelping, you jumped back only to slip on the water.

You closed your eyes and braced yourself for impact with the ground but it never came.

Boney arms were wrapped around you keeping you from hitting the ground. Papyrus looked down at you, concern in his eyes as he gently picked you up as if you weighed nothing. Your arms and hands throbbed painfully.

“Looks like (Y/N) literally fell for you Papyrus” You heard Sans say from the doorway.

“SANS! YOUR PUNS ARE UNEEDED IN THE SITUATION!” Papyrus groaned

“ **Water** you talking about bro?” Sans replied, raising his brow.

“SANS! STOP IT!”

You laughed despite the pain in your arms “I **Sea** what you did there”

Papyrus gaped at you and Sans returned your smile “I’m **Shore** you did”

“Did you do it on **Porpoise?** ” You asked trying not to crack up at Papyrus who was giving up on life

“I **Dolphinitly** did”

“SANS YOU RUINED MY FRIEND! SHE IS NOW SPOUTING OUT PUNS!”

“Like a fountain?” you asked, letting out a hearty laugh. It had been a while since you laughed this genuinely.

“OH MY GOD! HUMAN ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDN’T HIT YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU FELL?” Papyrus questioned, still holding onto you.

“You better go get her patched up bro” Sans said and disappeared into thin air.

You blinked several times “How did he do that Papyrus?” You questioned totally confused.

“MY BROTHER LIKES TO BE LAZY AND TRAVEL WITH SPACE TIME MAGIC” Papyrus responded as if that explained everything and started carrying you up the stairs.

“Oh, Papyrus! You don’t have to carry me! I can walk!” You said, putting your hands on his chest and pushing slightly.

He tightened his grip on you, pulling you in closer to his chest. Your cheeks instantly flushed and you could hear a slight humming coming from his chest. It was calming.

“DON’T BE SILLY HUMAN! YOU ARE INJURED!” Papyrus said

You stopped trying to resist and just kept listening to the hum. Papyrus was surprisingly soft for a skeleton. You expected him to be hard and uncomfortable, but it was like hugging someone with flesh and blood.

When you reached the bathroom Papyrus set you down on the counter and you felt slightly at a loss, the humming that had been coming from Papyrus’s chest was almost addicting. The last time you had felt that calm was when your mother used to hold you as a child.

But Papyrus was determined, he grabbed your arm to inspect the damage.

Your skin was a bright red and tender to the touch, but no major damage was done.

“I’m VERY VERY SORRY (Y/N). THIS IS ALL MY FAULT” Papyrus said holding a cold wet cloth to your arm.

You winced at first, but then a rush a relief flooded through your arms at the contact with cold water.

“It’s not your fault Papyrus, I was the one who used the boiling water to extinguish a fire, kind of a stupid move on my part” you responded quickly shaking your head.

“NONSENSE! I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY! HAD I BEEN PAYING BETTER ATTENTION, THE FIRE THIS WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED!” Papyrus said, adding in 2 extra ‘verys’

“Papyrus there is no need to apologize” You said slowly

Papyrus shook his head “I’M VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY!”

The conversation continued on for a few minutes until Papyrus had reached 10-12 ‘verys’

You let out an anguished sigh “Fine, I forgive you!”

Papyrus smiled his signature smile “WONDERFUL! HUMAN, I AM GOING TO PUT THIS BURN SALVE ON YOUR ARM, IT MAY HURT A LITTLE BIT!”

You nodded and flinched, gripping the edge of the counter as he rubbed the salve on your one of your arms. Luckily the relief was almost instant, a sigh escaped your lips as the burning faded. You glanced down at your arms. The burns were completely gone.

“W-what? H-How?” You asked

“ARE YOU IMPRESSED HUMAN? THIS IS A MAGICAL SALVE CREATED BY THE ROYAL SCIENTIST ALYPHS! UNDYNE AND I HAVE A HABIT OF CREATING HOUSE FIRES AND THEY DON’T ALWAYS TURN OUT WELL…” Papyrus explained trailing off at the end.

“That is absolutely amazing! Do all monsters have magic?”

Papyrus nodded “YES! THOUGH GENIUSES LIKE ME ARE MASTERS AT MAGIC! NYE HEH HEH!” Papyrus stated confidently striking a pose.

“What else can monsters do with magic?” you asked, glancing up at the tall skeleton.

“WELL WE CAN SEE SOULS” Papyrus said

That piqued your interests “Really? Can you see my soul?” You asked, curious as to what it looked like

“WELL, I WOULD HAVE TO DRAW IT OUT OF YOUR BODY IN ORDER FOR YOU TO SEE IT…” Papyrus explained

“Really? Do you think you could do that for me?” You asked once again getting slightly excited

Papyrus looked slightly hesitant “YES, BUT HUMAN, LETS WAIT UNTIL LATER, YOU WERE JUST INJURED”

You were slightly disappointed, but you didn’t want to push Papyrus too much.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Papyrus and you cleaned the kitchen, well, more like Papyrus cleaned the kitchen.

“WORRY NOT HUMAN! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS A MASTER AT MANY THINGS AND THIS INCLUDING CLEANING!” He had told you and started cleaning like a madman (Mad skeleton?)

You and Papyrus still ended up making pasta (Without starting a fire or throwing sauce everywhere)

Though Papyrus was insistent that you were missing an ingredient and threw some glitter into the pasta sauce. Well at least that explained the apron.

You just nodded and agreed with him, not wanting to ruin his fun.

You (Reluctantly) ate the pasta, hoping that the glitter wouldn’t screw up your digestive system too much.

Hey, now you would be pretty on the inside too!

You were planning on leaving right after you ate, but papyrus coaxed you into staying longer and watching a Mettaton movie with him.

You found it very entertaining.

Though the funniest part was Papyrus who clearly had watched the movie more than once, considering he was mouthing all the words as if he knew them by heart.

By the time you got Papyrus to let you leave it was dark outside and Papyrus was determined to drive you home.

He pulled up outside of your apartment, and you were hesitant to get out.

You turned towards him and smiled “I had a lot of fun today Papyrus!”

He let out a laugh “NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE YOU DID HUMAN! YOU HAD THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS YOUR HOST!”

You clutched your laptop bag to your chest.

“HUMAN, IF YOU DON’T MIND ME ASKING WHAT KINDS OF THINGS DO YOU WRITE?”

You couldn’t help but look surprised “W-what do you mean Papyrus?”

“WELL, WHEN WE FIRST MET YOU SAID THAT YOUR WERE AN AUTHOR” Papyrus said glancing over expectantly at you

You weren’t sure how to answer this, you were trying to keep your position as the author of your blog a secret.

“I-It doesn’t matter” You muttered, trying to get around talking about it.

“COME ON HUMAN! YOUR WRITING CAN’T BE THAT BAD!” Papyrus persisted, you were getting slightly irked, and you didn’t know any other way to get Papyrus off your back.

“Papyrus, you don’t understand, I’m not telling you because I don’t want you to know. It’s for the best” you snapped and pulled yourself out of the car, probably rougher than necessary.

You slammed the door shut and walked into your apartment, immediately feeling guilt boil up in your stomach. Papyrus had just been curious and you went and got all snappy at him. You let out a loud, frustrated groan, burying your hands in your face.

Roughly, you threw your laptop open, feeling frustrated, and the guilt of what you said to Papyrus was just tearing at you.

You pulled up your blog, your heart instantly melting as you saw that you had 3 new members. People were trying to help the monsters, but they were afraid.

They had a good reason to be as well. You saw a post about something happening on the news. You quickly grabbed the remote and clicked it on.

The news anchors were going over a new story, an HPP group was caught in the act vandalizing a monster Bakery. They had used red spray paint to leave crude and suggestive messages on the front, and proceeded to ransack the bakery.

You let out a distressed sigh, the HPP, also known as the Humanitarian Protection Program, were a group people against the joining of monsters in society.

They had pretty rash means of making sure that people understood what would happen if someone crossed them.

They were constantly vandalizing, attacking and just making the monster’s lives a living hell.

You pulled open a new section in your blog.

_Hello my fellow MRO members!_

_I’m sure if you watch the news, you have heard about the attack on the Monster Bakery earlier today. It’s so sad to see what people do just because there are others that are different._

_Also, if something does happen while you are around, be careful! I know for a fact that the HPP members are relentless, especially against members of the MRO. Tread carefully my friends. Call the police first, and if all possible don’t get involved too much. Making your face known to the HPP would only result in you putting yourself in danger._

_If you ever need any help and you can’t seem to find anyone else to talk to or confide in. I’m here for a reason._

_Be Safe! Yours sincerely,_

_-Anonymous_

You pitifully sighed, knowing well what the HPP would do if they ever got a hold of one of the MRO members.

Not because you were attacked by them. But because the leaders and founders of the HPP were your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I worked my ass off on this chapter xD   
> It was a lot longer than I expected it to be... Sorry?   
> I meant for it to be out sooner, but... I chose to start this story 2 weeks from finals so I am literally swamped with assignments.   
> I'm gonna try and update at least once a week (Hopefully!)   
> Also, Thank you all SO much for the feedback on the last chapter! It really helped motivate me. As I was writing I would be unhappy with what I wrote and then delete it, then try and rewrite it.   
> I particularly suck at characterization so I apologize if anyone ever slips out of character (Sans and Papyrus are quite difficult to capture as characters T.T)  
> Anyway! If you haven't already leave a kudos!  
> All comments and concerns are welcome <3   
> Until Next Time XoXo!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot


	3. Chapter 3

***Flash Back***

_It was 4/12/20XX. The day you learned the truth about your parents._

_“Candice! It’s high time we told her the truth! We can’t keep her in the dark forever! I plan on having (Y/N) join and she needs to know the truth”_

_You stopped in your tracks, you had been planning on telling your parents that you got accepted for the job at Half-Price books._

_Being the rebellious daughter you were, you put your ear up to the door leading to their bedroom._

_“Timothy, you know how (Y/N) is. Whether we hide it from her or not, she isn’t going to take it well” Your mother said softly, her voice was shaky._

_“She isn’t a baby anymore! She can handle it!” Your father countered_

_You pushed the door open, unable to hide your curiosity anymore._

_“I’m not going to take what well?” you asked, tilting your head to the side._

_Your mother and father looked over at you in surprise. Your mother’s eyes were wet, showing that they had been arguing for a while._

_“(Y/N) dear, It’s nothi-“ Your mother started, but your father quickly cut her off, crossing his arms over his chest._

_“We formed and are leading the HPP”_

_You were taken aback. Your parents? They were softies, they would never do something like that! Right?_

_You mother would sometimes cry when she accidently smashed a bug. There was no was no way she would allow monsters to be attacked…_

_“W-what do you mean?” You asked, your voice threatening to leave you._

_“You heard me, the HPP was our idea, and you are going to join this year”_

_Your throat dried out. You were astonished. Your parents were behind the attacks on the monsters? You knew that your family had some “bad history” with monsters (Something about your many great’s grandparents dying in the war with monsters]_

_“N-No…” You managed to get out._

_“Excuse me?” Your father asked, knowing you were testing his already short patience._

_“N-No. No! I-I can’t! It’s not right” You stuttered, your eyes beginning to sting from the tears threatening to fall._

_“(Y/N) sweetheart, everything will be alright! Don’t cry!” Your mother said, walking up to you, she reached out to put her hand on your arm, but you batted it away._

_“Don’t touch me!” You cried, tears now freely falling. Your mother looked heartbroken “Are Oliver, James and Edward also involved in this HPP whatnot?” you asked._

_Your mother nodded slowly. Oliver, James and Edward were your 3 older brothers._

_Your feelings, despair and confusion slowly turned to anger. They had lied to you. With your head raised high you turned your back on your parents._

_“Good bye” You said tersely, and walked away not even bothering to look back._

* **Present day** *

It had been a few weeks since you had last seen Papyrus, he had assured you that he was simply busy working, and apparently he had gotten a job working as a security guard at a local elementary school.

It wasn’t his job in the royal guard, but he still took it seriously as possible.

You were currently sitting at work, attempting to speed read a new book you had found.

Technically you weren’t supposed to read at work, but, you couldn’t resist.

Mark, hadn’t been too shy about asking what had happened between you and Papyrus the next day you came back to work.

“You know (Y/N), I knew you had an open mind, but a monster? Dang girl! Did you manage to get into the Bone Zone?”

You blushed even thinking about it.

Never the less you were glad that Mark didn’t discriminate against monsters. It would have been pretty hard to work with him in that situation.

Papyrus was sweet, but you still felt incredibly guilty for snapping at him the other day. You were going to apologize over the phone, but it wouldn’t have been as heart-felt as it would be in person.

You shook your head, now was not the time to be tearing yourself apart.

The bell for the door rung indicating that a new customer was here.

“Hello and welcome to Half-Priced books! How can I help y-“ You trailed off, staring up at the monsters watching you expectantly

The fish monster was stunningly gorgeous, she had long cherry red hair pulled back into a ponytail. A tight tank top hugged her upper body showing off the muscles in her arms, and she had on tight blue jeans. An eye patch covered one of her yellow eyes, making her look even more intimidating.

The smaller yellow dinosaur-like monster was wearing a lab coat and was nervously wringing her hands, a sure sign of social anxiety.

“Hey Punk! You got any Manga books here?” The fish monster exclaimed. The dinosaur monster looked sheepish “U-undyne, calm d-down p-please” She sheepishly said.

So the fish monster was Undyne? That really didn’t surprise you considering all the crazy stories Papyrus had told you about her.

“I-I’m s-sorry, U-undyne can be a-a bit e-energetic s-sometimes” The smaller monster got out.

You gave her a cheerful smile, Undyne’s energy reminded you of Papyrus’s.

“It’s not a problem, Undyne is actually a lot like what Papyrus described her to be” you said absent mindedly.

Undyne raised an eyebrow and let out a throaty laugh “You’re the human Papyrus has been going on about?! Damn! He has some good taste! Though you’re not quite as attractive as Alyphs here” Undyne said, reaching down and hugging a cherry red Alyphs.

Your heart melted slightly at the display of affection.

“Papyrus talked about me?” you muttered to yourself, feeling heat burn in your cheeks. You shook you head slightly. It didn’t matter.

“Uh… You’re here for manga right?” You questioned

“Heck yeah!” Undyne exclaimed, still holding onto Alyphs, you nodded and gestured to the wall on your right "I would recommend Fruits Basket” You gave them a wink and Alphy’s face lit up, she began talking to you in rapid fire about anime.

You struggled to keep up.

Seeing the confused look on your face Alphys looked sheepish and allowed Undyne to drag her away.

As soon as they were gone, your mind instantly went back to Papyrus. There was no meaning behind him talking about you right? It probably just came up in conversation.

You felt your cheeks heating up again as you began to think about when Papyrus hugged you close at his house. You wanted to feel his warmth again. You wanted to cuddle him-

“Hey weenie! If you think any harder your head is gonna explode”

You looked up from staring at the countertop, Undyne was looking at you with a cheeky smirk on her face, showing off her sharp teeth.

“I-Uh-um… A-are you ready to check out?” You asked, trying to not die of embarrassment.

“You thinking about Papyrus?” Undyne asked you bluntly, setting the books on the table. You didn’t think it was possible, but your cheeks got warmer.

You looked over at Alphys to somehow save you from this predicament, but she had the eyes of a fangirl.

“I-I’m not sure what you’re talking about” You stuttered fumbling to ring up their manga.

“HA! You like him don’t you?!” Undyne declared you handed her the bag with the manga inside.

“T-that will be 12 dollars and 34 cents” You said not answering her question. Undyne handed you a 20 and you quickly gave her the change.

“Punk! You never answered my question!” Undyne persisted. Why the heck did monsters have to be so demanding?!

“I-I’m sorry I have to go! I-uh need to take care of some things in the back!” You started backwards, casually bumping into a cart, then the counter.

Hands caught your shoulders as you were almost in the back.

“(Y/N)! Just the person I was looking for!” Mark exclaimed spinning you around.

You sent him a glare that could kill a person.

Mark was unfazed and continued on “You’ve been working incredibly hard the past hour or so! So, go ahead and take a break! See you tomorrow!” Mark began to take off your lanyard and unpinned your name tag from your shirt.

He thrust your purse and your laptop bag into your hands and shoved you towards Undyne and Alphys “Have fun!” He called and disappeared into the back.

You sighed and a hand smacked down on your shoulder “Come on yah’ nerd! Alphys and I have a few questions for you!” Undyne declare and dragged you out of the store Alphys following close behind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You ended up going to the park with Undyne and Alphys, who were insistent on knowing everything about you and Papyrus.

“There isn’t anything to know! I don’t even like him like that!” You cried

“Oh come on! It’s obvious you like him! You’re just too oblivious to realize your own feelings!” Undyne told you with a smirk.

Your cheeks flushed.

“Uh- How did you and Alphys get together?” You questioned the two who were now holding hands, that and you were desperately trying to change the subject.

Alphys instantly turned red, Undyne let out a bellow and kissed Alphys’s cheek.

“Well she confessed to me and I returned her feelings! Now were the best couple from the Underground ever!” Undyne declared and then looked at you

“But, you and Papyrus will be the next best!”

You looked down at the picnic table top you were sitting at “C-can I ask you a question?” You stutter wringing your hands together

The two looked at you expectantly “W-well when I was at Papyrus’s house the other I got hurt and as he was carrying me up the stairs, I heard this humming noise coming from Papyrus’s chest, I know monsters have magic, but is it I was hearing?”

“W-what did y-you feel when you h-heard it?” Alphys asked, Undyne’s face was shining

“Well, I guess I felt safe, calm and just happy…” you responded looking at the two

“I KNEW IT!” Undyne exclaimed suddenly jumping up on top of the table and doing a victory dance

“What is she talking about Alphys?” You questioned peering at the blushing monster through Undyne’s legs.

“W-well monsters are a bit different from humans. When t-they find their s-soul mate their souls will start to respond to each other, w-which explains the humming and t-the feelings”

The realization hit you. Papyrus was your soul mate.

You were in love Papyrus.

With a frustrated groan you hit your head on the table. How was this going to work? You would love to be with Papyrus, but there was no possible way to get with him, and still keep him safe from your parents.

They wouldn’t exactly agree to a monster boyfriend.

“Just wait until I tell Papyrus about this-“ Undyne was saying, but you jumped to your feet.

“NO! You can’t!” you said and ran your hands through your hair

“Well why not yah’ weenie?” Undyne asked, squatting down to look you in the eye

“I-Uh- no reason in particular, j-just let me think about this… I-I don’t know if I’m ready to tell Papyrus” You lied. You would love to be in a relationship with Papyrus, but what you really wanted to do was keep him safe first. That and you had no clue if he even liked you back.

“I-I’m gonna go guys, I-I think I’ve had enough excitement for the day” You said and quickly wrote your phone number down on a piece of paper, handing it to the girls.

“Call or text me anytime” You told them and walked away.

You really needed a drink.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You lifted the small glass to your lips quickly, and downed the alcohol, grimacing as the liquid rushed down your throat.

It felt like fire, but it was taking your mind off everything.

You ran your finger around the rim of the glass. You couldn’t seem to think about anything but Papyrus. The only thing you wanted right now was to be held by him. But that wasn’t ever going to happen.

You raised your hand to the bartender who looked at you sympathetically and slid you another shot, you quickly drank it, and you were going to have a killer hangover tomorrow.

You stood up from you stool, and slammed a 50 onto the table and stumbled out of the bar. You weren’t sure of the exact amount you had to pay; you lost count after the 6th drink.

You walked down the street, close to the buildings, which were keeping you held up.

Maybe you were just a bit too drunk.

You were passing an alley when you heard a small scream. You looked to your right and saw two men cornering two children in the back of the alley. Monster children.

“Hey!” You called against your better judgement. But you were drunk so who really cares?

The two men turned around and you began to walk towards them, stumbling slightly.

“Who the fuck are you?” One of the asked as you started to get closer, but you swung your fist and it smashed into his cheek, he stumbled back, pressing up against the brick wall. You shook your fist, you were surprised you didn’t split your knuckles.

“It’s none of ya’ business” You slurred, struggling to stand up straight. You looked towards the two kids “Well? Run!” you told them

They started to sprint away, but the second guy reached out to grab them, you literally tackled him to the ground.

You rolled around a few moments, scratching and hitting, before he pushed you off and stood up now nursing a painful scrape and a few nail marks on his arm.

You watched as the kids ran out of the alleyway. You smiled and the one who you punched earlier lifted you up by your shirt

“You bitch!” he snarled at you and smashed you up against the wall, hitting your head roughly on the brick.

You started to see black spots swim in the already dim lighting of the alley way. This was the end of you. The one wrapped his hands around your throat and began to squeeze cutting off your air supply.

Your knees were starting to buckle, you began to desperately claw at his hands. The dark was starting to expand.

You heard faint voices “Dude! Stop! It’s (Y/N)! Boss is gonna kill you if he finds out you killed his daughter!”

The man who was choking you dropped you to the ground, and you fell to the ground and started to gasp for breath.

Your lungs were on fire and everything was faint.

When you managed to pry your eyes open and saw you were in the alley way alone. The sun had completely set and a cold breeze fluttered across you. They must have been from the HPP.

You felt tears starting to sting your eyes. You hadn’t cried since you left your parents. But your body was slowly shutting down.

“She’s over here! Hurry!” You heard a child’s voice say. You blinked slowly were they coming back to hurt you more?

You heard footsteps and someone knelt down next to you

“OH, HUMAN…” A very familiar voice said. Papyrus was looking down at you, concern etched onto his face. You turned your head to the side to see one of the kids from before. She was a dinosaur monster without any arms.

Papyrus lifted you up in his arms and held you close. You wrapped your arms around his body and stuck your face into his shirt. You did your best to ignore everyone and focused on the gentle humming that was coming from Papyrus.

"I'm sorry..." you muttered into his shirt and slowly faded into unconsciousness.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA! I'm here with the next chapter!  
> I'm getting better at this updating thing *Awkward laughter*  
> Things are starting to get a little more complicated ^.^  
> And Reader-Chan finally realized she is in love with Papyrus <3  
> I had a blast writing Undyne and Alphys into the story! They are just too stinking cute!  
> Anyway!  
> If you liked this (and haven't already) leave a comment and Kudos!  
> Until next time XoXo!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Update!~  
> Hey! It's me again! I read through my story this morning and realized I hadn't edited it very well. (Note to self, don't edit your story at 1 AM XD) So I just went through and fixed up a few things, if I missed anything tell me! I'd appreciate it!   
> Thanks and Sorry!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot

When you opened your eyes, you instantly regretted it.

The light that was pouring in the window was like a knife in your brain. You threw the blankets over your head in a desperate attempt to keep all of it out.

You then proceeded to realize that these weren’t your blankets. Nor was this your bed.

Bracing yourself you sat up slowly, but the rush of blood to your head, made you feel dizzy. Blinking groggily, you looked around. You were in room that could have been a child’s.

There was a pirate flag on the wall with a skull and cross bones on the front, along with a table covered in an array of action figures.

There was a computer, opened up to some social media site, and a book shelf with a few books neatly lined up.

In fact, you were laying in a bed that greatly resembled a car.

A gentle knock at the door got your attention and Papyrus pushed open the door, he was carrying a small bottle of pain medication with a glass of water.

“OH! HUMAN IT SEEMS THAT YOU ARE AWAKE!” Papyrus exclaimed happily, walking up to you. You put your hands over your ears, as Papyrus’s way of speaking was not doing your pounding headache any favors.

“Yeah, Um, Papyrus? Do you think you can be a bit quieter?” You asked, slowly removing your hands from your head.

Papyrus nodded “Of Course Human! I Apologize! How Are You Feeling?” Papyrus asked you, handing you the pills and the water.

 “Like crap” you stated honestly, you set the pills on the table and took a greedy drink of the water, you almost sighed in relief as the water quenched your parched throat.

You set the glass back on the table, knowing well that it probably wouldn’t stay down long. You were already beginning to feel nauseous. You had been hungover your fair share of times, but the hangovers that followed made you want to die.

Your throat was aching; you rubbed it gently, and began to recall last night’s events. You had saved some monster kids from two HPP members, who in turn attacked you. You don’t remember much about what happened beyond being saved by Papyrus.

“Papyrus what happened?” You asked softly

Papyrus looked thoughtful for a moment “Well, You Were Collapsed In The Alley Way When We Came And Found You. Monster Kid Said That You Had Saved Her and Her Friend From Being Attacked, That Was Very Brave Of You Human”

You nodded prompting Papyrus to continue.

“Sans And I Found You and Brought You Back To Our Home So We Could Nurse You Back To Health”

You looked down at the blankets covering your legs and then blushed a deep red and asked “S-so I slept in your bed?”

Papyrus nodded.

You could’ve died then and there. But instead your body decided it would be a good idea to purge itself of everything in your stomach right then.

Goody.

You launched yourself out of bed and past Papyrus, luckily, the bathroom was upstairs.

You hung your head over the toilet and began to heave your stomach contents into the bowl. You felt your hair being pulled back out of the way, and a hand rubbing your back.

You after you were finished, you spit into the toilet trying to get the disgusting taste out of your mouth. You wiped your mouth with a piece of toilet paper and also threw that into the toilet.

You quickly flushed its contents down the bowl and felt a rush of fatigue, your muscles were aching and screaming.

“Human, Are You Sure You’re Alright? The Emptying Of Your Stomach Contents Looked And Sounded Very Painful” Papyrus asked a look of shock and horror on his face.

You stared at him for a moment, maybe skeletons didn’t throw up. You laughed lightly and nodded “I’m fine Papyrus, it was a little unpleasant but nothing that I can't handle” You told him, Papyrus didn’t look reassured.

As Papyrus aided you in walking out of the bathroom you glanced at yourself in the mirror and couldn’t help but stop.

There were large hand-shaped bruises on your neck, showing that you were strangled.

You let out a small squeak and traced your fingers slowly across the bruises. You felt tears sting your eyes.

You knew that after being strangled it was going to leave marks, but nothing like this.

You were trying to keep from crying in front of Papyrus, but he must have noticed your struggle; he wordlessly opened his arms. You practically dove into them and he hugged you tightly. You stood there numbly at first, before wrapping your arms around him in a vice grip as if he was going to run away.

Your body began to shake with the sobs that racked your body

“I’m s-so sorry” You muttered to no one in particular. Papyrus simply stroked your hair and Shh-ed you.

When you were all cried out you stepped away from Papyrus and wiped your face. You must have looked disgusting.

Papyrus took your hand and led you back to his room, tucking you into his bed, he gave you more water and the pain medication.

He sat by the edge of your bed and you eyed him slowly “How do you know how to take care of someone with a hangover Papyrus?” you asked him slightly curious

“Sans Sometimes Gets Like This, He Will Bottle Up All His Problems And Then Drink Them All Away, Its Funny, You Two Are More Alike Then I Had Thought” Papyrus answered solemnly, you looked down at the bed sheets, ashamed.

“Papyrus… I’m sorry, for everything. I’ve been such an awful friend… And I-I just…” You were starting to cry again. You weren’t sure if it was the hangover that was making you emotional, or if you just needed to get rid of all you’re pent up emotions.

Papyrus took your hand and smiled at you “Nonsense (Y/N)! You’ve Been A Wonderful Friend, You Just Have To Have Someone Like Me, The Great Papyrus, To Rely on!”

You felt an overwhelming amount of gratefulness flood you.

He was being so nice to you when he knew almost nothing about you.

Papyrus stood up to leave but your hand shot out and grabbed his “Stay with me” you whispered feeling your cheeks heat up, but you didn't want to be alone.

Papyrus smiled at you and sat back down on the edge of the bed and intertwined your fingers with his.

You lay your head on the pillow and almost instantly slipped into a dreamless sleep, feeling safe and loved.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 After another couple hours of sleeping, Papyrus insisted that you come down stairs and allow him to make you soup.

You were hesitant.

“Are you sure Papyrus? I mean, just don’t start any fires” You told him, and tried to get comfy on the couch.

But Papyrus was determined.

You still felt strange about being in Papyrus and Sans’s house. You felt like you were intruding, but Papyrus refused to let you leave until “YOU ARE FULLY AND 150% BETTER”

Your hangover was still as persistent as ever, but thanks to the magical (literally) painkiller that Papyrus forced into you, it dulled down your headache to a reasonable throb.

Papyrus had insisted that he stay by your side at all time just in case you needed him. Not that you minded. You found his company entertaining; and his happy, positive attitude was contagious.

Every time you tried to tell yourself that you didn’t love him, you would look at him smiling and you’re your heart would melt. You were falling helplessly in love with the one thing that your parents fought so hard to destroy and get rid of.

“Hey Kid” You heard Sans say suddenly from beside you. You only jumped slightly this time.

“Oh, Sans, How are you?” You casually asked him, he looked tired and the lights in his eyes were glowing dimmer than usual.

“I should be asking that to you” He said and gestured to your neck, you self-consciously covered your neck with your hands.

“Aw, No need to be shy, purple suits you” Sans responded to your action.

You blinked a few times. Was that supposed to make you feel better?

Never the less you brought your hands down from your neck. Sans sat down next to you and you looked over at him. He was over-worked. That much was obvious.

You were gonna ask him what he has been up to be instead “How do you travel around so quickly? I mean, Papyrus said you used Space-time magic. But how does that work?” came out, you didn’t bother looking ashamed.

Sans looked over at you through one eye and said “I just know a lot of short cuts”

“SANS- I Mean, Sans! What Are You Up To?” Papyrus called out, then remembering you were still experiencing your hangover, quieted down.

“Hey Bro, I was just **chicken** up on the kid for yah” Sans said with a forced cheesy smile

“Sans Your Puns Are Insufferable” Papyrus said handing you a bowl of soup.

You were impressed, the soup actually looked edible.

“That looks **Soup-er** awesome bro” Sans said and stood up from the couch

You looked over to the older skeleton brother “Why don’t you eat some then?”

Sans smirked and let out a small laugh “I don’t have the stomach for it”

Your cheeks reddened and Papyrus face palmed.

“Sans! You Turned The Human Red!” Papyrus noted, only making you go redder.

The brothers continued to banter, switching from enthusiastic conversations to Papyrus complaining about jokes and puns.

You swirled the spoon around in the soup, not really feeling up to eating.

There was a knot in your stomach and you knew exactly what it was from. You were here making friends with people that could very well be hurt because of you.

But you hadn’t been this happy in a long time.

“Hey, Pap, Your Human is leaking” Sans said pointing at you

You brought a hand up to your face and realized you were crying. You didn’t remember the last time you had cried this much in one day.

“Hu-(Y/N)! What Is The Matter?” Papyrus asked

You smiled and lied through your teeth “Your soup is just so good I can’t help but cry”

This cheered Papyrus up, he didn’t even seem suspicious “Of Course! That Soup Was Made By Master Chef Papyrus, Who Has The Ability To Bring People To Tears With His Magnificent Cooking!”

Sans on the other hand looked at you with his eyes slightly narrowed. You could tell he didn’t fully trust you.

You wouldn’t have trusted you either.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Papyrus wouldn’t let you leave.

It was around 7 o’clock and you thought it would be good to probably get home. But every attempt to leave resulted in Papyrus sitting you back down and telling you to stay like you were a dog. Your head ache was completely gone, and you didn’t feel the effects of your hangover as much anymore.

You even tried sneak out, but somehow, Papyrus managed to sneak up on you and scoop you up in his strong arms.

“Papyrus! I feel fine, I promise! I really need to get home!” You insisted struggling him his arms, but you had a smile on your face.

“DON’T BE SILLY HUMAN! JUST A FEW HOURS AGO YOU WERE EXPELLING YOUR STOMACH CONENTS!” Papyrus said holding fast onto your waist. He was surprisingly dense for a skeleton. 

You wiggled around and slipped out of his grasp and started running for the door, laughing victoriously. But being the clumsy, accident prone person you were, you slipped on a bone and started to fall.

You could've sworn you heard a faint sound of a dog barking.

You hit the ground, Papyrus managed to slip on the exact same bone as you and starting falling suit. 

His face as he was falling went from confusion, to anger and then to shocked.

Papyrus was sprawled out over top of you, his knee nestled in between your legs. His gloved hands were on either side of your head.

Color flooded to your cheeks, you could feel his hot breath on your neck.

“P-Papyrus…” you stuttered out as he looked down at you, his cheek bones were also orange with a blush.

Your heart started to pound in your chest, you felt like Papyrus could hear it from there. Had this been with any other person you would have pushed them off immediately. But you found yourself unable to move an inch.

You could dimly hear the humming noise coming from Papyrus. It was slowly getting louder, pounding to the beat of your heart.

“HUMAN… I KNOW THIS IS AN AWKWARD MOMENT BUT-“ Papyrus began nervously but was cut off by the door being slammed open

“HEY PAPYRUS! WEENIE! Where ya-“ Undyne’s voice bellowed and then faded away; Papyrus looked up and you tilted you head back.

Undyne was standing in the door way, frozen mid stride. Her mouth was hanging open and her cheeks were red. Though she recovered from her shock quickly, instantly whipping out her phone and taking pictures of the unfortunate accident.

“Bwhahaha! Alphys is gonna love this!” Undyne declared with a cheeky grin now plastered on her face.

Panicked and now able to move, you pushed Papyrus off and stood up “Undyne you don’t understand! I tripped over a bone and then Papyrus fell! We weren’t doing anything!” You desperately tried to clarify.

Undyne was looking enthusiastically at her phone.

“Delete that picture!” you pouted, attempting to grab the phone from her hands.

Now you weren’t short, but you weren’t exactly tall (5.5 was a decent height!) But all Undyne had to do was hold the phone above her head as you jumped to grab it.

“UNDYNE? WHY ARE YOU HERE?” Papyrus inquired, seemingly unfazed by the situation.

“Well, I was coming over to give this nerd a piece of my mind, but it seems like you guys are busy” Undyne nonchalantly explained gesturing towards you.

Your cheeks colored and you crossed your arms over your chest, refusing to make eye-contact.

It was then that you noticed that Undyne was glancing at your neck, you readjusted the scarf that Papyrus lent you to hide the grizzly bruises until they healed.

Her eyes started to shine “Dude! Those are wicked cool! They make you look totally tough!”

You blushed and looked at the ground. Not feeling tough at all.

“OF COURSE (Y/N) IS TOUGH, SHE IS A FRIEND OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” Papyrus explained putting his hand on your shoulder and letting out his signature laugh “NYEH HEH HEH!”

Undyne laughed “Alphys is probably wondering where I am… Just wait until everyone sees this picture! See yah’ later suckers!” ran out of the door way

“No! Wait…” You reached out as if that would stop the fish women, hanging your head in defeat as she ran off.

There goes your reputation.

You turned around to face Papyrus whose cheeks still tinted a light orange.

You let out a sigh and walked up to him.

“Papyrus, it really has been super sweet of you to let me stay at your home, but I really must get home” You told him, putting your hand on his shoulder.

“AT LEAST ALLOW ME TO WALK YOU HOME” Papyrus insisted with a puppy dog look on his face.

You smiled, and nodded “Sure, that would be wonderful”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Papyrus and you were standing outside of your apartment in an awkward silence.

You were trying to think of a way to talk about the incident earlier. But your scattered brain wouldn’t allow you to think straight.

“HU-(Y/N) ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER… THAT WAS… WELL, I WOULD TOTALLY UNDERSTAND IF YOUR FEELINGS ARE TOTALLY PLATONIC! AND YOU ARE IN NO WAY ATTRACTED TO ME”

You looked up at the skeleton, slightly surprised, he thought you didn’t like him like that? This was your chance, you could tell him that your feelings were platonic, and maybe save his life.

But his eager eyes practically tore your heart in two.

This was also your chance to be happy. Papyrus had just admitted that he liked you, and you had to make the right choice.

“I-I think your right Papyrus. My feelings are simply platonic…” You lied, feeling a sudden loss in your heart. You instantly felt like crying.

Papyrus’s shoulders slumped slightly and he let out a forced laugh “O-OF COURSE THEY ARE! I KNEW THAT! NYEH… HEH HEH… I-UM-I’M GONNA GO. GOODBYE (Y/N)” Papyrus spoke and started walking off.

Your feet were glued to the spot as you watched Papyrus walk off.

Tears were stinging your eyes as you covered you mouth. You had just turned down your true love. It was as if when Papyrus walked away he had taken a piece of your heart with him.

Your hand moved down to the scarf of Papyrus’s you were wearing, it still smelled like him.

“That was unexpected” a voice to your right said. You screamed and turned to see Sans.

“Dammit, Sans! Do you enjoy scaring the living daylights out of me?” You exasperatedly asked, slightly miffed that he had showed up when you were so emotional. You wiped away your tears.

“Meh. It’s a hobby. But you also seem to like causing my brother turmoil”

Your back stiffened. Did he hear everything?

“That’s right kid, I heard everything” Sans said dangerously “I’m heading to Grillbys wanna come?” he asked you. You felt like it wasn’t a question.

You took Sans’s outstretched hand and a pulling sensation surrounded you. You closed your eyes and when you opened them you stumbled slightly.

When you looked up you were in Grillbys.

“Have a seat kid’ Sans said already sitting on his stool

You climbed up and sat next to him. The silence was enough to make your palms sweat.

“Spill it” was all Sans had to say before the truth burst forth.

You told Sans all about your Parents, HPP, and you being the author of your blog. All the while Sans sat there calmly, his pupils darkening at times.

“-And Alphys told me I heard the humming noise because Papyrus and I are soulmates, which scared me because of my family, I didn’t want him to get hurt. I mean my feelings for him aren’t actually platonic. I really do like him…” You trailed off and looked sheepishly over at Sans.

He looked amused, and no longer angry.

“Slow down kid. It’s okay. I understand” Sans said with a light laugh

Your cheeks began to heat up. You literally admitted that you like Papyrus to his brother. You instantly knew you were never going to live this down.

“So you are Pap are soulmates?” Sans asked

You nodded shyly

“Good” Sans looked at counter, and ran his finger across the ridges “You’re a good kid. You even turned him down to keep him safe… I know how hard that must’ve been. Thanks”

You looked over at the elder skeleton and smiled, it had hurt like hell to break Papyrus’s heart. But if it was to keep him safe, you would do anything.

Sans slid off his stool and held his hand out to you again, this time with a genuine smile on his face. You took it gently, prepared for the pull that surrounded you once again.

You opened your eyes and you were at your apartment.

You looked over at Sans and said “Sans, thank you”

Sans looked surprised before he smirked “You aren’t gonna fall for me too, are you?” You lightly smacked his arm before pulling him into hug.

“No, but I appreciate you listening to my rant. You might have forced it out of me, but I didn’t realize until now how much it was eating away at me” You explained

Sans smelled like ketchup and he was strangely cold.

Sans’s arms were still stuffed in his pockets, but your felt him tentatively pull them out and hugged you back. He gathered handfuls of your shirt into his fists.

“Hey (Y/N), I don’t like asking people for things, but protect Papyrus for me will ya? I can’t afford to l-lose him again and I might not be around to do it for much longer” Sans voice hitched and you noticed his shoulders starting to shake.

Sans was suffering.

“Of course, I promise, whatever is going on you can tell me” you assured Sans. He had said that he might not be around much longer to protect him. That worried you.

Then your arms were empty, Sans was gone.

You looked down, there was a wet spot on your shirt. Sans had been crying. You frowned. There was obviously something going on that Sans was keeping in.

Papyrus did tell you that Sans had a habit of bottling up his problems.

You sighed and walked into your apartment only for your phone to start ringing.

It was an unknown number.

You answered it with “Hello?”

The voice on the other side almost made you drop your phone

“(Y/N) dear, it’s me your Father”   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Does a happy little dance*  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE WONDERFUL COMMENTS AND ALL THE KUDOS! YOU GUYS LITERALLY MADE ME CRY!  
> *clears throat*  
> Now that I got that out of my system, how are ya'll today? Good? Bad? Meh?  
> I, myself, am ecstatic. I am officially on summer break  
> (FINALLY! A couple of months away from that god forsaken school!)  
> which means that...  
> A) I will have a TON of time to write and that should mean updates will come out earlier  
> or!  
> B) I will be super busy with vacations and other things in life and forget to write, so updates might slow down a bit.  
> Just hand in there with me guys! I promise I won't neglect you for more than two weeks in a row!  
> Anyway! If you haven't already, leave a kudos and all comments are always welcome (I love to hear what you guys have to say!)  
> Until Next Time! XoXo!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot


	5. Chapter 5

“(Y/N) dear, it’s me, your father”

Your body instantly went weak at the sound of your father’s voice. You weren’t sure why he was calling, and you didn’t know if you wanted to know.

You sank to the ground as your father continued to speak, without getting a response from you.

“I have gotten news from my men, that you were attacked by some HPP members, I wanted to know what they looked like, or if you managed to catch a name”

Your hands were shaking and you let the phone slip from your grip as a few stray tears streaked down your cheeks.  

You hadn’t realized how much you missed your parents. You were an adult, but no sane person, who grew up loving their parents, could walk away without any regrets.

“(Y/N)? Are you alright?” Your father’s worried voice came from the phone. You couldn’t bring yourself to answer it, so you hung up.

You sat on the floor for a while just staring blankly at the carpet, unable to move or think.

The tears eventually dried up on your cheeks.

Honestly, you probably should have helped you father, but you didn’t want to give him anything, not after he lied to you. You figured you were being kind of childish and stubborn, but you didn’t know what else to do.

That, and with the state you were currently in, you were in no position to have a civil conversation without bursting into tears.

You were still shaken up about your encounter with Sans, and after breaking Papyrus’s heart you just didn’t think it was possible.

The phone began to ring again, the same number popping up on the front. You stood up and left it sitting on the floor, still ringing.

You slipped into your bathroom and inspected how you looked.

The makeup you once wore was gone, and your eyes were red, puffy and bloodshot from crying.

It was as if you had no control over your emotions. You felt as if that was the case.

You removed Papyrus’s scarf from around your neck and brought it up your nose. You inhaled the calming scent that usually surrounded Papyrus.

Normally you enjoyed it, but you just felt like crying again.

You knew you had done the right thing and turned Papyrus down, but you couldn’t help but feel like you were dying inside.

Your heart felt empty as it was apparent that you could no longer be with Papyrus.

Every heart beat was painful.

You didn’t bother changing into your pajamas you simply turned off the light and crawled into your bed, Papyrus’s scarf held tightly in your arms.

After what felt like forever you eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun was shining into your room as you opened your eyes.

You sat up and glanced at the alarm clock on your nightstand. It was 10 AM.

It was also Sunday, so you still had one more day to wallow in your grief before you had to go back to work.

Raking your hands through your greasy hair you figured that it would be a good idea to take a shower.

You stumbled out of bed and stripped down to get into the shower, but not before you assessed the marks that covered your body.

There were the obvious ones, the bruises from being strangled, but there were also several patches of scabs, and scratches from rolling around on the ground with one the HPP members.

You looked a mess.

So you drowned everything in a steamy hot shower that turned your skin red.

After your much needed shower you wrapped a towel around your wet hair and lay on the couch watching TV.

You looked over at your door and remembered that in your heart-brokenness you had left your phone sitting on the floor.

You walked over and picked it up. Sliding it open you saw that you had 5 missing calls all with voice-mail.

Bracing yourself you played the first one

_“(Y/N)? Are you alright sweet-heart? Your mother and I are worried”_

You father sounded genuinely concerned, you continued to play the next few ones latching onto little phrases

_“Please pick up dear, we just need to talk to you, you can’t blame us forever…”_

_“We love you (Y/N) we were just trying to keep our little girl safe…”_

_“We’ve never been so sorry about anything in our lives…”_

Then your mother’s shakey voice played through the last one

_“(Y/N) M-my dear baby, I-we- love you more than anything else in the world. I-if you never call or talk to us again just- are you eating well? Have you made new friends?...”_

There was a small silence in the voicemail

“ _Are you happy?”_

The beep sounded and your arm fell limply down by your side. You were happy, but you also wanted to go back home and into the arms of your parents.

Confliction and guilt wrenched itself through your heart.

There were almost too many emotions. You were beginning to feel numb.

That in it-self, terrified you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You spent the rest of your Sunday, lying on the couch, only getting up once to eat half of a Cup Ramen.

You managed to get yourself around to write a small entry in your blog, with little feeling around it. You didn’t feel like thinking about monsters at the moment.

Then Monday morning came.

You were dreading it even before you laid in bed that night.

There wasn’t much you could do considering you missed work last week, and you couldn’t afford to lose your job.

So you persevered and dragged your miserable butt to work.

You covered your neck in concealer to make the bruises less noticeable, but opted out on using Papyrus’s scarf. It only made you depressed.

Instead you wrapped one of your scarfs around your neck; luckily it was cool out that morning so you wouldn’t have to worry about the heat.

When you reached work Mark enveloped you in a tight hug “Oh (Y/N)! My favorite little employee! How are you feeling?!”

Apparently Papyrus had called Mark for you when you were injured and hungover Saturday.

“I’m okay, Mark” you lied with a smile

“Are you sure? Make sure you take it easy! No lifting any heavy books onto the high shelves” Mark tutted at you.

“Yes mother” You sarcastically said, secretly appreciating it, you didn’t feel up to doing much today.

The day moved by slowly, you were starting to look forward to your lunch break where you could stop smiling for a little while.

Your cheeks were beginning to cramp.

You just had to hold out until Mark got back from his lunch break. But who knows how long that would take.

The door to the shop was quickly pushed open and in walked a very familiar child, it was the human ambassador.

You almost gasped, but you coughed instead, trying to hide it.

They were dressed in a striped purple long sleeved shirt, shorts, and their hair was cut so it sat just above their shoulders.

You smiled the best you could and leaned over the counter “Hello there sweet-heart! How are you today?”

Frisk smiled at you whole heartedly and gave you a thumbs up. It warmed your heart.

“That’s awesome kiddo! Where’s your mom at?” you asked 

Frisk wordlessly pointed to the door just as a beautiful, regal, goat monster walked in.

It was the queen.

You couldn’t help but look shocked.

“O-Oh, Hello! Welcome to Half-Priced books!” you managed to get out.

The queen smiled sweetly at you “Hello, and thank you my dear”

It was as if fate hated you. The queen acted and sounded just like your mother.

“Is there anything I can help you find?” you asked trying to keep yourself upbeat

You saw Frisk start moving their hands around wildly, then you realized they were signing. That was why they were so quiet when they came in.

The queen laughed gently and turned to you and said “Frisk is looking for some new books for our collection”

You pointed to the far shelf “Over there is the kids section, but if they are looking for more advanced chapter books they are just a few shelves over” You explained

Frisk dashed off as fast as their legs could carry them

“Don’t run sweet-heart!” The queen called after their child and gave you a sheepish look “I apologize, they can certainly be quite the handful sometimes”

You shook you head “No your majesty, it’s quite alright” you said absent mindedly

The queen let out a small giggle “You apparently know who I am”

You felt the color drain from your cheeks “I-I’m sorry! I-I didn’t mean to- um- Uh…” You frantically said, hoping you didn’t offend her

This just got more laughter from the Queen who shook her head and said “It’s quite alright my dear, but please, call me Toriel”

You nodded and Toriel asked you “What can I call you?”

You lost your voice for a second and then quickly answered “Oh! I’m (Y/N), It’s wonderful to meet you!” You weren’t sure if you should bow or something.

Toriel gave you a sweet smile “It’s wonderful to finally meet you too. Papyrus has spoken very highly of you”

You felt a sharp pain in your heart. Of course he has.

You gave a fake smile “That’s wonderful! He really is a great person!”

Frisk saved you from anymore conversation by slamming a whole pile of books onto the counter.

“Is this it?” you teased the child

Frisk smiled and let out a small snicker.

You rang up the books and watched in fascination as Frisk sighed to their mother in lightning speed.

“Will this be all?” You asked as you put the last book into the bag

Toriel nodded and you gave her total “That will be $16.25 please”

The goat mother looked shocked for a moment and you smiled “Now you know why we are called Half-Priced books”

Toriel handed you a $20, you broke it, and handed her the change back.

As you were handing the hefty bag of books to Toriel, she asked you a question

“(Y/N), I am having a small get together at my home tonight, and I was wondering if you would be able to come?”

You were astonished, the queen had just met you and she was already inviting you to her house? An array of emotions began flooding through you. All from joy to absolute dread because you knew you couldn’t turn her down.

You looked at Frisk to see a hopeful look on their face, one very similar to Papyrus’s. Papyrus must’ve learned it from Frisk.

You sighed, already knowing that tonight wasn’t going to go well

 “Of course, I would love to” you told the two

Frisk began to clap their hands together and do a little dance. At least someone was excited about it.

Toriel smiled largely at you and quickly wrote down her family’s address on a piece of paper for you.

“It starts at 6 o’clock, but come at whatever time is best for you” Toriel explained and Frisk grabbed her hand and started dragging her out of the shop.

“Good bye dear!” Toriel called out to you as she left

You waved and gave a half-hearted smile, which instantly melted off your face as soon as they were gone.

It was all you could do to not let out a groan then and there.

It wasn’t that you didn’t want to get to know Frisk and the rest of the monsters, but you knew that Papyrus was close so it was likely that he was going to be there as well.

You didn’t know how you would be able to hold up with seeing him.

Never the less you had already agreed to go, and you had to stick with your word.

Even if it met seeing the one person you had no desire to be around.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You fiddled around nervously with the hem of your dress as you sat waiting for your taxi to arrive.

Since Frisk’s home was farther away than what you were used to walking, you decided to call a cab. That and you didn’t want to walk alone at night.

Not after you were strangled.

You were dressed in a dress that was simple but sweet. The bodice was a bright white, and was belted just below your bust; the skirt was a dark maroon that flared out at the bottom and reached just below your mid-thigh.

You had on a black and white scarf but you shoved Papyrus’s into your purse as you thought you would give it to him tonight.

In your arms was also a basket of homemade rolls, you hadn’t been sure if it was necessary to bring anything but your mother had always taught to bring something to show your thanks. So that was exactly what you were doing.

There was a loud obnoxious honk outside your door, it was your cab.

You walked out of your apartment, locking it behind you.

You clambered into the back seat of the yellow vehicle and showed the address to the driver who pulled out in a hurry.

You watched out the window as the building flew by, and you stomach felt like it was in knots. You were terrified of seeing Papyrus again.

After the incident you hadn’t heard a single thing from him, not even a text.

The ride to Frisk’s house felt like it took an eternity, but when the driver pulled up in the driveway you felt your hands start to shake, you saw Papyrus’s car parked in the driveway.

You handed the driver a 20 and told him to keep the change before climbing out and walking up to the door.

You stopped just as you were about to knock. It was 6:15, there was still time to turn back now. But you willed your shaky fists to rap lightly on the door.

You heard a faint “I’m coming” echo from inside.

The door opened to reveal Toriel with a smiling Frisk behind her. Toriel’s face lit up “Oh! (Y/N)! So glad you could make it! And you look absolutely beautiful!”

You tried a smile “Thank you! I wouldn’t have missed it for the world!”

Toriel guided you inside and you were hit with the smell of something absolutely wonderful. It made your mouth water.

“Everyone else is in the living-room; Frisk would you take (Y/N) there for me?” Toriel asked her child who nodded happily

As Toriel was walking away you called out to her “O-oh! Toriel! I made these for you and everyone else, I wasn’t sure if I needed to make anything, so I did anyway” You explained handing the basket of bread over to Toriel.

Toriel look pleased “Thank you (Y/N), what a kind girl you are! I’m sure everyone will enjoy them!”

You felt slightly relieved at that and Frisk began to pull you away

“Okay, Okay! I’m coming, slow down!” you said as Frisk led you into the living-room.

You were greeted by soft plush carpets and the smell of cinnamon. Many familiar monster faces were around the room, and some that weren’t as familiar.

“(Y/N)!”

“(Y-Y/N)!”

You heard a pair a female voices chorus and Undyne enveloped you into a huge hug. You swear you heard your back pop a few times.

Alyphys gave a much softer calmer hug.

Frisk pulled on the edge of your skirt and pulled you over to a male goat monster sitting calmly in a recliner. His face was filled with soft features, and he looked content.

Then it dawned upon you that this was King Asgore. Frisk tapped on their adoptive father’s leg and Asgore looked your way before his face was filled with a  friendly smile.

He stood up, and towered over you, but strangely enough you weren’t intimidated by him. He seemed like too much of a kind person to be scary.

Frisk began to sign to Asgore and after they were done the King turned to face you “You must be (Y/N)! I have heard only kind and wonderful things about you!” Asgore’s voice was deep and velvety

“T-thank you, Mr. Dreemurr!” You said politely

Asgore let out a hearty laugh “Oh no dear! Please call me Asgore! You know I only let my friends call me that, and anyone who protects my people with their life is a friend of mine!”

You couldn’t stop the blush that formed on your cheeks

“O-oh, T-that was nothing” you tried to brush it off but Asgore wasn’t having any of it

“Oh course it was everything! Not many people are as selfless as to risk themselves for someone they’ve never even met” Asgore explained

You felt yourself smile despite the growing feeling of dread that hung around in your stomach.

Little hands grabbed your dress once again and pulled you away from the king and towards Undyne and Alyphys.

Frisk ran up to Undyne and started to sigh to her. Did all monsters know sign language? You knew a small amount, but not enough to have a full conversation or to understand someone.

“Of course I know (Y/N)!” Undyne said with a toothy grin that was aimed towards you. Frisk looked between the two of you and then back to Undyne and sighed something

“The twerp wants to know how we met” Undyne translated for them

You tapped your finger against your chin and then said “Well I met them in the book store just like with you!” You said and poked Frisk in their stomach which produced a happy giggle

If anything could make you feel better, it was Frisk, you loved kids. They were so innocent and there was something about their fascination about the world that just made you smile.

But Frisk was a little different. They had traveled through the entire underworld, alone, and made it out alive.

Most kids would be traumatized; Frisk was completely fine, they seemed happy and not affected at all.

“Boo” you heard a voice say behind you and you whirled around to see Sans standing there

“You little-“ You began but Sans stuck his finger up and said “Watch your language there are small ears around”

You heard Undyne let out a laugh and she threw her arm around you shoulder “I feel yah’ (Y/N)! I have watch my language when I’m around this kiddo, otherwise her majesty will get after me” Undyne playfully ruffled Frisk’s hair, who gave a squeak of indignation.

You let out a genuine laugh, it felt good, but it didn’t last as a voice echoed through the living-room that caused your laugh and smile to die

“UNDYNE! HAVE YOU SEEN SANS? HER MAJESTY IS LOOKING FOR HIM-“ Papyrus stepped into the living-room and stopped. Pain momentarily flickered across his face as he caught sight of you.

Your eyes stung and you felt a sharp pain in your chest. It was becoming hard to breath.

The silence in the room was thick and monsters were looking between you and Papyrus expectantly “O-OH HUMAN! I HADN’T EXPECTED YOU TO BE HERE” Papyrus finally said and it hit you. He had called you human. Not (Y/N).

Tears were slowly forming as you were unable to react.

Sans must have noticed you struggle and he grabbed your hand and said “Come on kid, the bigger one, let’s go see what Tori wants with me” Sans led you numbly out of the sights and hearing of the monsters and into the hallway, where you leaned against the wall trying to calm your emotions.

“You okay pal?” Sans asked noticing you were a bit pale

You looked at the ground “Sans, honestly I’m not sure”

A calm silence wrapped around the both of your when Sans started to walk down the hallway gesturing for you to follow him.

The two of you walked into the kitchen to be hit with the mesmerizing aroma of pie.

Toriel was pulling a pie out of the oven, and setting on the stove to cool.

“Hey Tori” Sans said and Toriel whipped around to see the two of you

“Oh! Sans, (Y/N)! Just in time as well! Sans, can you go to the store and pick up some whipped cream? I’m out” Toriel asked Sans

Sans just smirked “You really like to work me down to the bone, don’t cha?”

Toriel giggled “Yes, now stop being such a lazy bones and go!”

Sans let out a laugh disappeared.

You blinked a few times “I will never get used to that”

Toriel smiled “Yes, I imagine as a human, magic must be difficult to comprehend”

You nodded in agreement “You have no idea”    

“But all of this new technology must be strange for you monsters” You stated

Toriel smiled “Yes, but we’ve managed”

Toriel was pouring some kind of tea into a beautiful cup and said “I don’t mean to put you to work like I did with Sans but, can you take this to my husband?”

You laughed “Of course”

You took the cup from Toriel and noted the calming aroma which wafted from the tea.

When you arrived back in the living room you quickly carried the tea over to Asgore.

“Toriel sent this for you” You explained and handed the china to him.

Asgore smiled and thanked you.

“Hey! Punk! Get your butt over here!” You heard Undyne’s voice command and you turned to see the monsters and Frisk standing in a circle

“We’re playing the most intense game ever! Hide and Seek!” Undyne declared sticking her finger in the air

You tried not to laugh

“Got a problem weenie?” Undyne challenged you

You shook your head frantically “N-no!”

“Good! Now remember if you get found you have to duel with the seeker, which is me, and if you win you get to keep hiding if not you have to help me look!” Undyne explained.

Duel? You had never dueled before and you weren’t even sure how well you would fair if you were found.

Undyne covered her eyes and began to count down from 60 and you sprinted out of the room and into the rest of the house.

Frisk, who you assumed had played this game before, rushed past you, sticking out their tongue on their way.

You laughed and dashed over to a room with closed doors, when you slipped through them you noticed you were in a personal library of sorts.

You momentarily forgot about the game and began to look at all the book titles which were lined up alphabetically.

You picked up on over monster history and skimmed through a few pages, it told the story of how the monsters were sealed into the underground.

You placed it back on the shelf and rummaged through a few more.

You were engrossed in a particular one about magic when you heard Undyne’s voice outside of the door.

You shut the book, placed it back into the right spot. Stealthily, you slipped under a table and hoped Undyne wouldn’t notice you.

The door was slammed open; Undyne strutted in with Alyphys following close behind her.

Undyne was searching everywhere but under your table and you thought you had her beat until she literally picked up the table you were under.

You just gaped at the fish women who laughed and said “Nice try punk!”

You moved out of the way of the table and Undyne set it down, as if it didn’t weigh anything. You knew Undyne was strong but not quite that strong.

“Ready to fight me?” Undyne asked you and held out her hand

You nodded, took her hand and shook it.

You instantly felt a pulling sensation at your chest and the world went black for a moment. When your eyesight cleared you saw Alyphys and Undyne staring at you in shock and awe.

In front of you sat your soul.

But it was cracked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... The plot thickens! XD   
> Hello everyone!  
> How are you all today? Hopefully good!  
> I just have to say Thank You (Again) for all the Kudos you guys left. We've almost reached 100 ^.^ I never expected this story to be successful!  
> You guys are the best!  
> If you guys are missing Papyrus, don't worry, we'll have more of him in the next chapter, I promise!  
> Until Next Time, Xoxo!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	6. Chapter 6

The Soul was a lot different that you had ever imagined it. Not that you thought about Souls often, but you had never expected it to look the way it did.

It was smaller than your hand, yet it pulsated with light and beat in sync with your physical heart.

The Soul that sat in front of you was a shimmery, golden color, which lit up the darkened study.

You couldn’t help but stare in shock.

It was Undyne’s voice which drew you from your astonishment, and bringing you into the realization that your Soul was broken.

“Alyphys- Souls don’t normally look like that do they?” You overheard Undyne say to her girlfriend

Your hands began to shake as Alyphys shook her head.

Alyphys walked up to you and leaned in to inspect the soul “O-Of all the Souls that I’ve s-seen I have never seen such a b-broken one”

Alyphys noticed you horrified face and quickly raised her hands “N-no! N-no! Don’t be s-scared! I may not know what is wrong at the moment, but I can promise y-you’ll be okay. We won’t let anything happen to you”

This relieved you slightly; you couldn’t help but trust Alyphys.

Your eyes were drawn back to your Soul; your fingers were twitching as the temptation to touch it overwhelmed you. Without much resistance you gave in and slowly you reached out

“H-Hey! Punk! I wouldn’t do that!” Undyne’s voice warned as your fingers made contact with your Soul.

Almost instantly pain flared up in your body. Your vision faded and became a pure gold as Papyrus’s face formed in your mind. The moment where you rejected his feelings surfaced to your memory.

Then after his face faded away, your mother’s crying face appeared and you barely felt the tears streaming down your cheeks.

You distantly heard panicked cries. Undyne and Alyphys were now knelt down next to you, desperately trying to jostle you back into reality.

Eventually, they managed snap you out of your trance.

The breath left your body and your chest heaved up and down.

“(Y-Y/N)? A-are you alright?” Alyphys’s flustered voice rang in your eyes.

You absent mindedly nodded, trying to regain your breath.

“D-Dude, you totally went all creepy there, don’t do that!” Undyne said and punched your shoulder.

“I-I think I’m okay… Just please put my Soul back in me” You asked quietly, not wanting anything else to happen.

Undyne happily obliged and reinserted your Soul into your chest.

A rush of fatigue surrounded you as the adrenaline faded.

“Alright Punk! Looks like I win! Let’s go find everyone else!”  Undyne jumped up and winked at you. You let out a sigh and attempted to get up, apparently you didn’t get up fast enough because Undyne lifted you up and threw you over her shoulder.

You let out a squeak “U-Undyne! My dress!”  Your cheeks burned as your dress was just barely long enough to cover your bottom in this position.

“Too bad! I’m the winner I make the rules and your just gonna slow me down!” Undyne declared and started walking out of the room. Then it hit you this was Undyne’s way of making sure you were okay, she didn’t want you to over exert yourself and it seems she thought this was the best way to make sure you didn’t do that.

You heaved a sigh and allowed yourself to be carried. Despite the fact that Alyphys had a worried look on her face, she managed a smile for your sake.

Undyne walked out of the study and into the hallway. It was then Undyne started to run, you yelped and held onto Undyne’s shirt, trying to keep steady.

Undyne was running around the house, shouting threats, as she looked for her next victim.

At one time she passed Sans, who was heading towards the kitchen.

As you both passed him you saw a mischievous smirk on his face, you couldn’t help but give the skeleton the bird, then your noticed his slightly blue cheekbones.

Oh. That’s right, your dress…and it probably didn’t help that Undyne’s running jostled you around.

Your cheeks began to heat up some more. You could only hope that Undyne was fast at finding people.

*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Undyne eventually found Frisk, who was skillfully hiding under their own bed.

Undyne’s duel with Frisk didn’t last long as she won by relentlessly tickling them until they gave in.

While looking for others they followed behind Undyne intently observing you.

You felt slightly unnerved by the kid, who was giving you an incredibly intense look. They suddenly gave you a sweet smile and motioned some simple signs to you

“ **You’re pretty** ”

You were taken aback and you let out a laugh, what a charmer.

“Thank you” You said with a grin

You felt Undyne jostle you around “AHA! Found you Papyrus!” Her voice called out.

You felt your stomach knot, you had forgotten about the younger skeleton brother.

Papyrus had hidden not so discretely behind a small potted tree, that was at the end of the hallway.

“IT SEEMS YOU HAVE UNDYNE, BUT YOU HAVE NOT WON YET!” Papyrus said, stepping out from behind his “Hiding” place.

“We’ll see about that Weenie” Undyne challenged and you figured that now would be a good time to intervene

“Hey! Undyne! You know, I don’t want to hinder your fight, so maybe if you put me down you could-“ you began but Undyne quickly cut you off by slinging you off her shoulder and into her arms.

“Actually punk, I was going to use you” Undyne explained with a devious grin on her lips.

You were confused at first, then you looked over at Papyrus, whose cheek bones were an intense orange.

You were unexpectedly thrown into the air, at first you were impressed, Undyne had managed to throw you. Then you let out a shrill yell as you knew that what goes up must come down.

Luckily Papyrus had quick reflexes and caught you with ease, but the two of you still ended up crashing to the ground

Undyne’s laughter filled the room “HA! Looks like I won! Which is no surprise, considering I am the best seeker ever to play hide-and-seek!” she proudly boasted

“What kind of tactic was that? You can’t just throw people!” You complained

“Sure I can!” Undyne said with a toothy smile.

“UH- HUMAN? CAN YOU GET OFF ME?” You heard Papyrus ask from underneath you, you instantly stood, remembering the poor skeleton.

Papyrus stood up, his cheek bones were practically glowing with orange.

You looked over at the skeleton, Papyrus was taller than you remembered; he was at least a head taller than you.

 Your heart began to ache, as you sheepishly looked to the ground. This must be torture to him, he was turned down by you and your presence was practically rubbing it in his face that he couldn’t have you.

“Geez! You guys are awkward!” Undyne said without a filter

You instantly felt the embarrassment flood through you; she didn’t know that you had rejected Papyrus.

“Why don’t you thank Papyrus for catching you with a hug?” Undyne suggested to you, you saw Frisk who was behind Undyne nod enthusiastically.

Your heart sunk and you quickly made eye contact with Papyrus who looked like he wanted to die.

“Undyne… I’m not sure that’s such a good idea…” You explained, trying saving you and Papyrus any awkward moments.

“Oh come on! It’s not that hard!” Undyne insisted putting her hands on her hips

“UNDYNE, PERHAPS THE HUMAN COULD THANK ME IN A MORE TRADITIONAL MANNER…” Papyrus said

“Ugh! That’s it! I’ll just make you wimps hug, myself!” Undyne said

Fortunately she didn’t get the chance to push you into Papyrus because Asgore’s voice rang throughout the house “Dinner-time! Come get washed up!”

Frisk eagerly rushed down the hall, with Alyphys following slowly behind him. Undyne followed behind her giving Papyrus and you a ‘Hmph’ of disapproval.

That left Papyrus and you standing awkwardly in silence

“Look Papyrus I-“ You started but Papyrus put his gloved hand on your shoulder “HUMAN, PLEASE DO NOT TRY AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF… IT IS ALRIGHT, I HAVE ACCEPTED IT” Papyrus spoke giving you a half-smile

Your felt as if you heart had just broke along with your soul. Papyrus walked down the hall as well, leaving you in deathly silence.

You slapped your cheeks a couple times, trying to regain maintain a joyful appearance. Even if you felt like you were dying on the inside, you should at least try and be happy for everyone else.

Clenching your fist, and bracing yourself you walked down the hallway and towards the dining room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You sat at the dinner table, watching the hustle and bustle as people reached across the table to get as much of Toriel’s cooking as possible. You had to admit that Toriel’s cooking was absolutely brilliant. You almost couldn’t get enough of it.

The monster’s meal time was much like at your house. On the rare occasion that your entire family was together, your mother would have to make a ton of food, considering your brothers could each eat enough food for 4 people.

But it was always lively.

Just as you were bringing a big bite of green beans into your mouth Toriel asked you “So (Y/N) my child, do you have any family?”

This caught you off guard and you choked slightly on your food. Sans pat you on the back and said “Try chewing your food, it helps”

You shot him a dirty look and swallowed, you noted that everyone’s eyes were on you.

“Well, I obviously have my Mom and Dad, but I also have 3 older brothers” You explained carefully choosing your words. The last thing you needed was to reveal that your Mom and Dad were literally the leader of the organization that was trying to get rid of the monsters.

Your oldest brother, James, was a doctor that worked in the Ebott Hospital. You weren’t very close with him considering he wasn’t around much as you were growing up.

The next oldest brother was Edward; he worked as a hard-working lawyer. You always figured that he was your Father’s favorite. Though your mother told you your father didn’t have favorite, you didn’t believe her in the slightest.

You and Edward never really got along; you were constantly fighting and constantly starting up useless arguments.

And finally it was Oliver, who was only 3 years older than you. Oliver was your partner in crime growing up; you both got into a ton of trouble, seeing as you both stuck you noses into every situation. When he had moved out of the house you were devastated. He had left to become a very successful executive chef.

It broke your heart to think that beneath everything, they had all been a part of the HPP. Oliver, who was your best friend, hadn’t even bothered to tell you about any of it.

Since you left your parents, which was over 4 months ago, you hadn’t seen any of your brothers. You would be lying if you said you didn’t miss them. 

You heard Undyne whistle appreciatively.

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Toriel said and gave you a sweet smile

Frisk quickly signed over to Sans who translated “The kid wants to know what their names are”

This brought your up a little short, you could give their real names, but that gave the chance of exposing your secret.

But you figured that there were plenty of random with their names.

“The oldest is James, then Edward, and Oliver” You said to Frisk with a smile, they smiled back at you and you couldn’t resist ruffling their hair.

“What do you do for a living?” Asgore asked next, you told him what you told Sans and Papyrus when you first met them “I work at book store during the day, and on my free-time I’m an author”

“Have you published any books?” Toriel inquired and you shook your head

“No, I’m still working on mine” you lied easily

You couldn’t help but notice that suspicious look that radiated from Papyrus.

Toriel, who looked like someone had shocked her, stood up and walked into the kitchen and when she reemerged she was carrying your basket of bread-rolls.

“(Y/N) made these! I meant to put them out earlier, but I forgot” Toriel explained setting the basket on the table

Undyne was the first one to get a roll, she took a huge bite out of it and gave you a look of shock “You made these?!” She exclaimed

You nodded sheepishly

Next thing you know everyone was raving about how good your rolls were. You felt slightly embarrassed; it wasn’t even your recipe you just took it from Oliver.

“Your gonna **knead** to teach me how to make these kid” Sans remarked from besides you, and earned a groan from all of the other occupants in the room.

“SANS! DO NOT MAKE BREAD PUNS!” Papyrus exclaimed in exasperation

You noted that Toriel was laughing, and Asgore had a smile on his face

“Maybe if you would stop **loafing** around maybe she would” Toriel countered with a smile.

Papyrus looked horrified “SANS YOUR PUNS HAVE RUINED THE QUEEN!”

Sans just chuckled “At **yeast** she finds me funny. (Y/N) does too, **rye-** t?”

Sans looked over at you and you let out a hearty laugh “I think you’re on quite a **Roll”**

Papyrus face palmed and Toriel clapped her hands appreciatively.

That’s when Undyne stood from her chair, a gleam in her eyes “Yah’ know Sans, That’s not a bad idea! Punk! Your totally gonna be there at Papyrus’s next cooking lesson!”

You vaguely remembered that Papyrus was taught to cook by Undyne. Remembering how disastrous last time you cooked with Papyrus was you were actually scared to see what it would be like with Undyne added into the mix.

It probably wouldn’t turn out well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After dinner it was time for you to get home, you had enough excitement and you kind of needed to get away.

It seems that everyone else had the same idea and began to filter out of the house in order to say their goodbyes.

Frisk threw themselves into your arms and you spun them around “It was good finally meeting you Frisk!” you told them after you had set them down

Frisk smiled and signed to you **“You too!”**

You walked up to Asgore and Toriel who were standing next to each other. You held out your hand to them and said “Thank you for inviting me to your home, I appreciate it”

Asgore shook your hand with a firm grip, but Toriel ignored it and pulled you into a hug.

Toriel’s fur was soft and she smelled like butterscotch. The maternal feel that radiated from her was calming. You gave into the hug and enjoyed it while it lasted.

It made you miss hugging your mom.

When you broke apart Toriel was smiling “Anytime young one, we’ll always be here for you”

You nodded in gratitude and made your way off the porch and over to Undyne and Alyphys who were standing next to Papyrus’s car, they must have gotten a ride with the skeleton brothers.

Undyne pulled you into a bone crushing hug “I’ll see you later, right punk?”

You nodded and bent down to hug Alyphys who before you could walk away grabbed your hand “U-Um (Y/N) I-If you don’t m-mind, I would like you to come to m-my lab tomorrow for some t-testing”

You recalled your broken soul and Alyphys quickly added in “I-It’s just for s-safety precautions a-and I-Uh- Um…” You smiled and nodded, cutting the stuttering monster off

“Sure, I’ll come in” You told Alyphys, she sighed and smiled at you.

After getting the address of Alyphys’s lab, you walked over to Sans and Papyrus.

You punched Sans lightly on the shoulder and said “See yah’ later?” Sans nodded with a lazy smile and you turned to Papyrus and smiled sadly at him

“You too” you added and held out you hand for him to shake. Even you couldn’t be anything more, you still wanted to be friends with Papyrus.

“LIKE WISE HUMAN” Papyrus said regretfully and reached out to shake your hand but suddenly you were pushed and you fell into Papyrus’s arms. Instinctively you wrapped your arms around his body, and his were around you.

Had this been before, you would have heard the humming noise. Instead of the familiar humming, pain and shocked reverberated through your body. You pushed Papyrus away, every time your heart beat pain shot through your body.

You looked into Papyrus’s eye sockets and Undyne’s laughter was drowned out by the ringing in your ears.

It was clear that Papyrus had felt the pain as well.

You wanted to say something, anything, but a car horn honked and you had to leave because of your cab.

You numbly stumbled away and climbed into the yellow car and gave the driver your address.

As the cab pulled away you noticed Papyrus’s watchful gaze, watching as the cab drove off into the distance.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Your dreams were terrible that night.

You kept dreaming that everyone found out that your parents were in charge of the HPP. They would all turns their backs to you and say things like:

“You lied to us (Y/N)”

“We trusted you!”

And worst of all it would show Papyrus, he would just look at you with regret and hatred in his eyes and walk away without a word.

So to say the least you were haggard the next morning. And the lack of sleep had left you with an agonizing and throbbing head-ache

Your dreams even haunted you throughout the day; they plagued you every time you closed your eyes. You couldn’t get away from them.

Despite your growing exhaustion and aggravation, the fact that you were seeing Alyphys that day was reassuring; she could explain what was going on. Hopefully.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You arrived at Alyphys’s lab later that day, and was pleasantly surprised. Alyphys’s lab was in a large brick building with open windows that allowed the sunlight to pour in. The inside was expertly designed and beautifully decorated.

It was all very professional.

After you took in your surroundings you walked up the front desk where the receptionist sat

“Hello! I’m here to meet with Alyphys” You explained

The receptionist, who was a small female bunny, twitched her nose and smiled “Wonderful! You must be (Y/N)! Alyphys has been waiting for you! Just go down the hall, take a left, and go in the room labeled ‘Testing Lab’”

You nodded “Thank you!”

After following the receptionist’s instructions you successfully found the Testing Lab. The name of it slightly worried you, but your shrugged it off and stepped into the room.

It was a spacious room, almost like a large doctor’s office, except there were plenty of machines that you had never seen before. Alyphys was sitting at an oak desk in the middle of the room; she was solely concentrated on her laptop.

“Alyphys?” You spoke up, attempting to the scientist’s attention

Alyphys’s head shot up and her cheeks colored “O-oh! (Y-Y/N)! I didn’t even hear y-you come in” She stuttered and shut her laptop.

“It’s fine, and your lab is quite wonderful” You complimented

Alyphys smiled “T-Thank you, if you would p-please have a seat” Alyphys said pointing over to a padded bench.

You sat down on it, and awaited Alyphys’s next instructions. Alyphys was looking over a clip-board with a stack of papers on it.

She began to mutter to herself and turn on machines; soon the lab whirred to life. Alyphys looked over at you, to notice your fascination.

“A-amazing isn’t it?” She asked you, you nodded, you were no tech-master and there wasn’t any way you could explain how any of these machines worked but you could still appreciate them.

You heard the door handle turn and in walked Sans.

“Sans?” You questioned, quite confused as to why the punny skeleton was doing in a place like this

“Hey kid” he said as he walked in

“I-I asked S-sans to come in c-considering he has some experience in science, and he is able to draw your Soul out” Alyphys explained, glancing at Sans.

“Oh” You dumbly said, feeling a bit out of your element.

Sans looked over to Alyphys who simply nodded and Sans held out his hand “You ready kid?”

You nodded your head and Sans right began to glow a bright blue and you felt the familiar tug at your chest that you did the night before when Undyne had removed your Soul.

You vision once again turned black, before clearing up and once again your soul sat in front of you. It was still as gold as ever, but the ugly crack that marred it wasn’t doing it any favors.

 You looked towards Sans who had his eyebrows raised “Wow, It looks like you literally broke your heart”

You couldn’t help but crack a small smile, but your anxiety levels were sky-rocketing.

Alyphys stayed silent, looking at the soul and taking down notes. She didn’t say anything for a good 5 minutes before she finally spoke “Okay, (Y/N) I’m going to touch your soul. Tell me what you feel”

You barely had time to note that her stutter had disappeared before a light, gentle hand was placed on your soul.

Instantly pain shot through you and the visions of Papyrus and your mother, as well as your father now, appeared and you frantically shook your head.

Alyphys removed her hand noting your struggling expression, as soon as her hand was gone; the pain went away leaving you breathless and sweating.

After a few moments of panting you rasped out “Pain… A lot of pain”

Alyphys nodded and scribbled down more things on her clipboard “Do you see anything when your soul is touched?”

You were hesitant to tell the truth to Alyphys, but Sans nodded and said “Go on (Y/N), she’ll keep quiet” Then the truth spilled out about rejecting Papyrus, leaving your parents, and everything else that ever happened.

It was as if a light went off in Alyphys as she fumbled around with the clip-board writing furiously, she gave a big smile

“I know exactly what’s wrong”

This lifted your spirits and Alyphys dove into an explanation

 “Well, as you already know, you and Papyrus are Soul mates, which means that your Souls both resonate at the same pulse and frequency. Souls, especially human Souls, are finicky, but incredibly strong, and the only thing that is strong enough to truly break the Soul and leave its occupant alive is itself. When you rejected Papyrus, you interrupted the frequency of the soul; the infrequency caused the soul to break.” Alyphys paused to make sure you were following before continuing “Though with how deep the crack actually is, I think that the vast amount of grief you felt when you were betrayed by your parents was enough to form a decent sized crack”

You tried your best to process all of the information “So you mean that by rejecting Papyrus, even if it was for the best, I ended up breaking my Soul? But how come Papyrus’s Soul didn’t break?”

Alyphys tapped her chin with her finger “There is a chance that Papyrus’s Soul could be fractured, if not cracked slightly. When you rejected him, your Soul seemed to purposely absorb all of the damage”  

Your breath slightly hitched; there was a chance that you cracked Papyrus’s Soul? The last thing that you wanted to do was hurt Papyrus anymore that you already have.

You then asked the questioned that was burning in the back of your mind “I-Is there any way to fix it?”

Alyphys sighed and said “The only other case of this ever happening was with two monsters, and monster Souls are much different that human Souls”

Sans, whose eye was still glowing looked over at Alyphys “Tori and Asgore”

Alyphys confirmed this with a nod

But you were confused “Toriel and Asgore? They seem like the perfect couple” You said and Alyphys responded “Well, they are in fact Soul mates, much like you and Papyrus or Undyne and I. But down in the Underground they had some issues, which don’t matter at the moment, but Toriel ended up leaving Asgore, which cracked both of their Souls”

You nodded your head, eager to get to the point “Yeah, but did they fix that?”

“They realized that despite all that had happened that they still loved each other, that in turned healed both of their Souls” Alyphys said

Your utter confusion must have been showing because Sans looked seriously over at you “You have to tell Papyrus your true feelings (Y/N)”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH GUYS WE'VE ALMOST REACHED 100 KUDOS! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY MIND BLOWING! I JUST CAN'T EVEN... THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!  
> Okay... I'm okay now...  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I worked really hard on it (It's currently 5:09 in the morning So I apologize for any typos or grammar mistakes)  
> One of the things that I've noticed in Undertale is that when Alyphys is talking about something she is passionate about (such as anime), her stutter seems to disappear so that's what I had happen when she was explaining to Reader about what had happened to her soul.  
> The whole Soul breaking thing was also a great way to explain why Toriel and Asgore were back together. As we all know (if you played the game or have read a lot of fanfiction) the game ended with Toriel and Asgore not being on good terms. Their separation caused their Souls to break, and the only way they were healed was when Toriel knew that she couldn't just stop loving Asgore and she resolved all and any issues she ever had with him. which mended their souls.  
> I understand this is a lot to take in, but if you are at all confused with any of the concepts don't be afraid to send a comment my way, I'll do my best to explain it!  
> Until Next Time! XoXo!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm here to apologize for any grammatical errors (or spelling errors) that you might find! I once again edited this late at night (I really got to stop doing this to myself xD)  
> Anyway! Enjoy the chapter!

“You have to tell Papyrus your true feelings (Y/N)”

Due to your lack of expertise in the area of monster magic, you couldn’t help but let out a shaky laugh at the seemingly absurd cure “Y-your kidding right?” You questioned

“Sorry kid, for once, I’m not” Sans said with a somber tone

Then the shock set in

“I can’t!” You cried in anguish, gripping the edges of the padded bench with your fingers.

Alyphys looked at you sympathetically “I-I’m sorry (Y-Y/N) There isn’t any o-other way to c-cure your S-soul”

You released the bench and ran your fingers and ran them through your hair, the stress and anxiety weighing down on you like a ton of bricks.

There was no way you were ever going to tell Papyrus how you truly felt, you couldn’t. One way or another your Father would find out, and knowing the lengths your father went to, to get his point across, would only ensure something bad happening to Papyrus.

Or even any of the other monsters. You would rather live in pain, than have your friends get hurt on your behalf.

“Then I guess my Soul will just have to stay broken!” You stubbornly stated, crossing your arms.

“O-oh! N-No! I-if your Soul sustains a-anymore damage… well…” Alyphys meekly glanced down at the tiled floor a drop of sweat sliding down her forehead.

“You’ll end up dead kid” Sans said bluntly

You heaved a sigh, of course that would be the outcome. Sure, you didn’t want to die, but you couldn’t help but briefly consider the option.

After a pregnant pause you managed to get your fading voice to say “Please put my soul back in me”

Sans fulfilled your request and pushed your soul into your chest once more. The familiar aching returned.

His eye stopped glowing, and you couldn’t help but notice that he was slightly out of breath.

You slid off the bench, and noted that Alyphys was wringing her hands nervously, as if she was nervous you were going to yell at her. You felt a rush sympathy for the monster, she was trying her best to help you and you were being quite rude.

You flashed her a sincere  smile “Thank you Alyphys, really, for everything, but I need to head home and well, you know… Think over things” Alyphys did her best to smile back at you “Y-Your welcome, if y-you have any p-problems don’t h-hesitate to text me!”

You nodded your head and Sans shoved his hands in his pockets “Come on kid, I’ll walk ya’ out” 

You followed the skeleton out of the testing lab and to the outside of the building where the both of you started walking down the sidewalk, not going to any particular place.

As you walked, your eyes trailed along the sidewalk; you watched your feet making sure you didn’t step on any bugs. It was getting chilly outside, and the scarf around your neck was quite helpful.

The sun was setting, causing the sky to be painted in beautiful hues of orange, red and purple. There wasn’t a single cloud in the sky.

Sans abruptly stopped walking for a moment and you stopped in your tracks to look at the skeleton, whose facial expressions were unreadable.

After a few moments of an intense silence Sans broke it “So what are you gonna do?”

You heaved a heavy sigh and crossed your arms as a cold breeze rushed around you. You hadn’t really figured that out yet.

There were so many different options you could take but which one was truly the right one?

 “I don’t know Sans” you answered honestly

“Do you remember that promise we made? That you would keep Papyrus safe?” Sans questioned you

You nodded, remembering well that after you broke Papyrus’s heart, Sans confronted you and you promised to protect Papyrus no matter what.

“I think the best way to keep Papyrus safe right now is to tell him the truth”

Your brow furrowed, was Sans insane? “Sans, you’ve seen what my dad can do! Or even worse the HPP will somehow get to Papyrus if he learns the truth! I would rather die than have anything happen to him, or you! Or anyone else!” You yelled, fists clenching tightly.

You couldn’t remember when you had felt this angry. You were just so tired of everything.

Before you could register anything else, a hand flew up and slapped you. A sharp sting accompanied the slap. You stood in bewilderment for a moment, as your hand reached up to cradle your now red cheek.

“Dammit kid! Is dying really worth it?! You have so much to live for! And think of Paps, He would fall into despair and not even know why!”  Sans said, his hand now wrapped tightly around your arm.

Sans breathed deeply, slowly calming down “Listen (Y/N), I know you’re scared, but I know Papyrus would be heart-broken if you didn’t make it through this, so if not for your friend’s or your own sake, do it for his”

Then he was gone. Leaving you on the sidewalk, with tears in your eyes, and the wind blowing through your hair.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

You were what many people called indecisive. Whenever you were tasked with making an important decision you had trouble making that decision.

It was a few days after the appointment with Alyphys and your fight with Sans, and you were in an absolutely foul mood. The stress from making a choice was ruining your normally happy demeanor, and you couldn’t seem to keep yourself upbeat.

You had even gotten a bit snippy with a customer so Mark had moved you to putting up new books on the shelves.

“Stupid, good for nothing customers…” You mumbled to yourself as you roughly threw a couple of books onto a shelf.

 “Speak for yourself” A male voice said to your right

You turned ready to make a rude remark to the guy, but your words died in your throat as you saw Oliver leaning casually on a bookshelf.

“Oliver!” you were surprised, how did he even know you worked here?

“Sup little sis, long time no see” Oliver said and pulled you into a brief hug.

 You returned it, still slightly wary “What are you doing here?”

“I was walking by and I happened to see you in the window, and I couldn’t resist seeing my little sister!” Oliver replied gesturing to the window behind him.

You blushed a little bit, and rolled your eyes “Well is there anything I can help you with” You pushed your cart to the next isle leaving Oliver behind

“Actually I wanted to talk… about well, you know…” Oliver started but you shook your head from side to side

“No”

“What? Why not?” Oliver asked raising one of his eyebrows

“Because, I don’t care. That’s why”

“(Y/N) you can’t ignore us forever! We need to talk this over” Oliver protested scowling at your attitude

You just walked away in silence, but Oliver grabbed your arm “Please, I promise it will just be between us. No dad, no mom or anyone”

You looked into your brother’s pleading blue eyes and sighed “Fine”

Oliver smiled and released your arm from his strong grip “Great! Meet me at the coffee shop on Main Street after you get off work!”

With that remark Oliver walked out of the store, leaving you alone.

You didn’t want to, but just because Oliver was your brother you would give him another chance.

Hopefully you weren’t making a mistake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Mark! I’m heading out!” You called to your manager as you were hanging up your land-yard in the back

“Okay! Have a good night! Mark said as you were walking past him.

“You too!”

And thus you started your walk to the coffee shop.

Ever since the incident with the monster kids and the HPP members, you found yourself scared to walk alone. And although the bruises were practically gone the memory was still fresh in your mind.

The HPP had only managed to make your life a living hell. You couldn’t even see why they were so intent on getting rid of the monsters. It wasn’t like the monsters were wreaking havoc on society.

It was actually the other way around the HPP had done more bad than good.

The walk to the coffee shop didn’t take too long, and when you stepped inside you were greeted with the pleasant memories of when you first met Sans and Papyrus.

It was so simple back then.

Oliver was waiting inside for you, at a quiet table in the back corner.

You sat down at the table and he pushed a cup of coffee to you. You took it in your hands and didn’t say anything for a few moments.

Oliver just smiled at you and took a drink of his coffee.

“So how long have you been a part of everything?” you asked pretending to closely examine the pattern on the styrofoam cup.

Oliver tapped his finger with his chin “A few months after it started”

“And you didn’t bother to even tell me?”

Oliver sighed and shook his head “No, I didn’t, I wasn’t allowed to. Mom wouldn’t let me”

You snorted “You’re an adult; you could have made the decision to tell me all on your own”

“It’s not that simple-“

“Yes it is! You all thought that for some reason, keeping me in the dark would be the best for me; well you were wrong! I am a grown woman I could have handled the truth!” you snapped at your older brother.

 “Apparently not because as soon as you found out the truth, you did what a child would have done, you ran” Oliver countered his body tensing up

A pang of guilt hit you, but anger quickly followed “I knew I shouldn’t have come” You took a drink of the coffee and looked away from your brother. Your eyes flitted around the coffee shop noting the stares of the other occupants.

 Oliver had a point. Instead of staying and talking over the matters like an adult, you ran. Now you were being even more childish by refusing to talk to any of your family members.

“(Y/N) The HPP is here because we are trying to keep humanity safe, back in the day, the monsters threatened society, and we are just trying to prevent another war” Oliver tried to explain

“The monsters don’t want to fight!” You said throwing your hands up in the air, not caring if you were making a scene “If anything the HPP has been worse on society than the monsters! While the monsters have been living peacefully, it’s the HPP that is causing all of the destruction!”

“Why are you defending the monsters? You don’t know what they are like!” Oliver spat his face contorting into a scowl

This caught you off guard, you couldn’t let anything slip about the monsters

“Because; I watch the news, and never once have the monsters been aired for causing any kind of destruction!” You lied

Oliver looked slightly hurt “So (Y/N) does this mean that you would turn your back on your own family for _things_ that you don’t even know the true intentions of”

“First of all, they are not _things_ , they are people. Secondly I’m not turning my back on any of you, I just don’t agree with what you are doing” You explained

“This is just like you (Y/N); You think you are doing the right thing, but just you watch, your support of the monsters will come back to bite you later” Oliver said, standing up and looking down at you.

Without another word, Oliver stormed out of the coffee shop, leaving you in a tense silence.

There was no doubt that Oliver was going to tell your Dad about your support of the monsters. This was bad.

Because of you, something might happen to the monsters. This is what you were most afraid of happening.

You dropped your head into your arms and felt tears start to prickle your eyes.

You were scared. There was so much going on and you didn’t know how to deal with it all. You were only one person after all.

 “Well doesn’t this bring back memories” Sans’s voice suddenly said next to you and you looked up to see Papyrus and Sans standing at your table.

You quickly wiped your eyes, hoping that they didn’t notice your crying “Doesn’t it?” You gave them a smile

“Mind if we sit?” Sans asked as he sat down in a chair across from you

“I- uh- sure?” You stuttered, kind of wanting to be alone, but Sans did what he wanted.

Silence billowed out around you, as you didn’t know what to say to Papyrus, considering you two were still kind of awkward around each other, and Sans was giving you a pretty intense stare.

“Well- I’ll just leave you two here, and head home, See ya” Sans said after a few minutes, he flashed you a shit eating grin and disappeared.

The little weasel set you and Papyrus up. He was trying to get you to confess.

You sighed and let out a small laugh “I’m guessing Sans does this often?”

Papyrus nodded and began to pout “YES, HE HAS A TENDANCY TO DISAPEAR WHEN HE FEELS LIKE IT”

You laughed again and the two of you fell into silence once more.

“I-IF YOU DO NOT MIND ME ASKING HUMAN, WHY WERE YOU CRYING EARLIER?” Papyrus asked hesitantly

So he had seen you crying, great.

“Well, I had met my brother Oliver here, we had a bit of an agreement and I got upset” you clarified as vaguely as possible

“DO YOU NOT GET ALONG WELL WITH YOUR BROTHER?”

You shrugged “Normally I do, but I’ve been having some family issues and now I don’t get along with him as well as I used to”

“OH, I AM SORRY HUMAN” Papyrus looked at your sympathetically and you smiled at him “It’s not your fault” you sighed “I just wish things could be different”

“THEN MAKE THEM DIFFERENT” Papyrus said to you

You tilted your head to the side “How?”

“TRY TALKING TO HIM, AND SEE HIS SIDE OF THE STORY. THAT IS WHAT ALWAYS WORKS WITH SANS AND I” Papyrus informed you

That’s the thing, you had tried to see Oliver’s side of the story, but his side was a bit twisted.

“I’ll be sure to try that”

You smiled at Papyrus and grabbed his hand in yours “Thank you for caring Papyrus”

His cheeks turned a bright orange and you heard a voice from the one of the other people in the coffee shop yell “Get out of here you disgusting pieces of shit!”

You looked over and saw an old man whose face was contorted into a gruesome scowl “Take your damn inter-species relationship elsewhere!”

All eyes were now on you and Papyrus and you saw people whispering amongst themselves.

You felt the insult hit you right in the gut and you stood to defend Papyrus and yourself, but Papyrus put a hand on your shoulder and shook his head

“But-“ You tried to protest but Papyrus took your hand and pulled you out of the coffee shop.

You managed to catch the grumble of the old man just as you were leaving “Good riddance!”

Papyrus didn’t let go of your hand for a while after you left the coffee shop. That was, until you reached some kind of park where you dropped his hand and crossed your arms in anger “Why did you stop me?”

“IT’S NOT WORTH IT. THERE IS ALWAYS GOING TO BE SOMEONE WHO IS RUDE AND BEING RUDE BACK ISN’T THE WAY” Papyrus said, shuffling his feet in grass.

You placed your hands on your hips “So basically you’re trying to kill them with kindness?”

Papyrus looked up at you alarmed “NO! YOU REALLY SHOULDN’T KILL PEOPLE, THAT IS DEFINITELY NOT THE WAY!

You laughed “No! It’s an expression! It means you’re always nice despite that person constantly being mean to you”

“HUMAN EXPRESSIONS ARE STRANGE…” Papyrus said

“I guess they can be. My mom used to always tell me to be kind, no matter what. I feel like I’ve let her down in a way, I’m definitely not as kind as I used to be” You admitted

As you glanced around the park, noticing that the sun was almost down, the stars would be out soon.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN? YOU ARE VERY KIND! ONE OF THE KINDEST HUMANS I’VE MET” Papyrus said sincerely

“Thank you, and Papyrus, despite all we’ve been through you continue to be the nicest monster I’ve ever met” You said smiling at Papyrus

Papyrus blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. You looked up at the sky “Papyrus look! The stars!”

Papyrus craned his head upwards and smiled brightly “THEY ARE BEAUTIFUL!”

The two of you stood in silence for a while as you just marveled at the stars. The only lights around were a few measly street lights so the stars were pretty visible, and the moon was full and bright.

You looked over at Papyrus who was watching the stars like a little kid, he kept pointing out little things such as stars that were brighter than others. And even some moving ones, which you didn’t have the heart to tell him, were just planes.

He became thrilled when you pointed out the big and little dippers’ to him. He then quizzed you on how many constellations you could find, and he made sure to remember all of them. He told you that he was going to show Sans later.

You found yourself wanting to tell Papyrus the truth more and more as time went on. You could still feel the dull throb in your chest, but it was covered by a warmth in your gut that made you giddy, and you just wanted to tell Papyrus everything.

“P-Papyrus? Can I tell you something?” You said looking down at your feet, hoping that the lack of light would hide the fact that your cheeks were an inferno.

“OF COURSE HUMAN” Papyrus responded looking curiously at you

“I- um- I have been keeping the truth from you for a while now… and I just wanted to let you know that I- uh…” You stopped for a moment and looked at Papyrus, and gave into all the urges that were telling you to tell Papyrus the truth

“Dammit Papyrus! I really like you!” you breathed out and quietly added “Like, like you like you. Not platonically”   

Papyrus was shocked to say the least, he watched you with wide eye sockets. You felt the adrenaline that was running through your veins turn cold from fear. Was he going to turn you down this time? The throbbing in your chest started to get more intense, as your mind started running to conclusions.

But it was stopped when you were wrapped in a hug. Instant a rush a relief flooded your body and your knees almost buckled, you leaned heavily into Papyrus only to hear the calming humming noise that you had grown to love.

“YOU REALLY SHOULDN’T CURSE HUMAN” Papyrus said with a small laugh

You laughed into Papyrus’s shirt, enjoying his warmth.

The throb that had plagued you once was now almost completely undetectable.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME SOONER?” Papyrus asked, as he stroked your hair lovingly

“I guess… I was afraid” You answered as honestly as possible. And that was partially true, you were scared, but you were scared that he was going to get hurt because of you.

Papyrus just made a noise of confirmation and you both stood under the moonlight, holding each other tightly. For once in this crazy mess of life, you felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lets out a heavy sigh*  
> I did it! I got this chapter up in (almost) a week! (I mean technically it's 12:39, but I'm only half an hour late!)  
> I had a SUPER busy week this week so I had very little time to work on my story. That and I was trying to overcome writers block, which I did! But because of my late update I decided to finally give Papyrus more screen time! I think you guys deserve it! xD  
> My excuses aside, I want to say 2 things!  
> 1) Thanks you all SO much for getting me to 118 kudos! It really does mean the world to me!  
> and!  
> 2) My updates might be slowing down for the next couple of weeks. I am going on vacation in the next 2 weeks and I might not get the chance to write while I'm gone (I'll be bringing my laptop, but it's unlikely I'll have time to write xD) But I promise I will be back with my weekly updates after I get back!  
> Until Next Time Xoxo!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	8. Chapter 8

"Papyrus~! Let go of me! I need to go home, I have work tomorrow!" You complained a smile on your face, as Papyrus refused to release you from his arms.

"I REFUSE HUMAN!" Papyrus stubbornly said squeezing you tighter

The two of you were still in the park. You had confessed your feelings to the skeleton not too long ago. Papyrus, who was initially shocked by the news, decided that he wanted to be as close to you as possible.

This caused him to cling to you like a wet towel. He was pretty adamant about not letting go.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to let me go?" You asked

Papyrus seemed to think pretty hard about what he wanted before he loudly announced: "YOU HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME!"

You let out a laugh "Shhh! You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood! And that's it? Sure, but have you ever been on a date before?"

"BUT OF COURSE! I ACTUALLY HAPPEN TO BE A MASTER AT DATING!" Papyrus exclaimed slightly quieter this time

"Okay, I look forward to our date, oh great 'Master'," You said with a smirk

Papyrus scowled "WAS THAT SARCASM? BECAUSE IT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING SANS WOULD SAY"

You laughed and said, "Oh just let me go, you goof!"

Papyrus reluctantly released you from his arms but still had your hand in his gloved one.

"I MAY HAVE LET YOU GO, BUT I AM WALKING YOU HOME. NO BUTS" Papyrus said and put his other hand on his hip.

"Fine, now let's go!" You said and dragged the skeleton along with you.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Papyrus walked you up to your apartment door and smiled widely at you "I WILL TEXT YOU ABOUT OUR DATE!"

You nodded "Okay, I'll look forward to it!"

With that Papyrus walked away, stealing glances at you as if he was afraid to leave you alone.

When he was finally out of sight you unlocked and stepped into your apartment and noticed that cheesy grin that was plastered on your face.

After a few minutes of calming down, you decided that you might as well tell someone about the whole ordeal.

You quickly whipped out your phone,

**(Y/N): Oh my gosh! Alyphys guess what!**

**Alyphys: What is it? Is everything alright?**

**(Y/N): Yeah, everything is fine! But I confessed to Papyrus!**

**Alyphys: OH MY GOD! When and how did you do that?!**

**(Y/N): Not too long ago... and it's actually a long story, but let's just say it's Sans's fault >.< **

**Alyphys: Well Congratulations anyway!**

**(Y/N): Thanks!**

Almost instantly after you had sent that message an unknown number popped up with a message,

**???: It's about time punk!**

It was Undyne.

**(Y/N): What do you mean: about time?**

**Undyne: I mean... That it took you WAY too long to get your game together and get with Papyrus!**

**(Y/N): How do you know about that anyway? Were you reading my messages over Alyphys's shoulder?**

**Undyne: Well duh! Geez you're slow sometimes**

**Undyne: And since you two are all together and what not I can finally share this picture!**

Attached to Undyne's message was a picture that had totally slipped from your mind.

It was when Papyrus was trying to nurse you back to health after you had gotten a little too drunk and the incident with the HPP members attacking the monster children. To say the least, the both of you ended up in an incredibly awkward situation, with Undyne there to capture the moment.

**(Y/N): Don't you dare!**

You were feeling a bit frantic, it's not like you didn't want people to know that you and Papyrus were 'together' so to speak.

But this was not a good way to let them know. That, and, the Internet could spread things like wildfire, and it's likely that the HPP was keeping tabs on anything that came from the monsters.

Seeing you and Papyrus together in such a seemingly intimate position would be a disaster.

You quickly sent a text to Alyphys

**(Y/N): Alyphys! Please stop Undyne from posting that picture! If my dad (or the HPP) sees it, I'm not sure what would happen!**

**Alyphys: I'll talk to her...**

You walked into the living room, set your phone down on the couch and ran your fingers through your hair.

You had gotten yourself into a big mess.

Not only were you faced with the growing ordeal of your father finding out about your affiliations with the monsters, you now had to juggle keeping Papyrus out of the limelight as well.

You felt sick to your stomach just thinking about it.

You looked over to your right and saw your laptop bag. You had totally forgotten all about your blog.

Feeling slightly anxious you turned on the machine and waited for it to load and you pulled up your anonymous MRO blog.

What you found shocked you; you had suddenly gained a ton of followers. There were quite a few messages on your page asking if you were okay and if you were gone for good.

You follower quotient had almost doubled. You felt pride swell in your chest. You were glad that you blog was having such an influence on people.

You heard your phone buzz and you read the message that was from Alyphys

**Alyphys: Well, I persuaded her to not post it... But she said that not posting it wasn't going to stop her from showing everyone in person...**

**(Y/N): I figured I wasn't going to get out of it completely, but Thanks anyway!**

**Alyphys: You're welcome!**

You looked back down to your blog and smiled; it was high time you let your followers know that you hadn't disappeared.

_Hello, my fellow MRO members!_

_Before I say anything else, I must apologize, I have neglected to update this blog, or even remotely say anything about my absence and I formally apologize, I will do my best to inform you of any absence that will require me to leave the blog unattended for long periods of time._

_With that out of the way, I have quite a lot to tell you. Life has been pretty hectic (which is kind of an understatement). Much has happened, and a lot of it I cannot tell you but I will say that I have neglected to follow my own advice; I did not act smart and got into a very dangerous situation. I know I shouldn't be telling you to be safe when I cannot follow that rule myself, but I can ask you to act with some common sense. If you are going to act, don't be alone when you do it._

_I have also had the wonderful privilege to meet many more monsters and it has only changed my life for the better._

_If there is a chance that you come across to talk to a monster, take it! They are some of the nicest people you will ever meet!_

_There are many things that I wish I could share with all of you, and maybe someday, when everything is over, I will._

_Until that day comes I must go._

_Be Safe!_

_-Anonymous_

While you were incredibly proud that your blog had made such a difference you felt a surge of guilt, as posting encouraging things was all you could do for everyone.

You wanted to do more. As much as it pained you, you simply couldn't reveal who you truly were. Not that letting everyone know that your parents led the HPP would do much for them anyways.

But you couldn't help but wish that you could make more of a difference.

You closed your laptop and let out a sigh. Despite fixing the problem with your broken soul, and the issue(s) Papyrus. Another problem popped up and was as big as ever.

Just this time you had no clue what the solution was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mark! Where in the world did you put the free bookmarks?" You called as you were setting up the store front the next morning.

"They're in the cardboard box under the counter!" Mark yelled back to you

You grabbed the box out from under the counter and began to organize the bookmarks into the little plastic holder.

Your neck was feeling particularly free today, seeing as you were now able to go without a scarf. Your bruises were faint enough to be hidden underneath a light layer of concealer.

It was refreshing.

You were also in a good mood which wasn't always the case. Papyrus probably helped, seeing as he had texted you earlier that morning:

**Papyrus <3: GOOD MORNING (Y/N)!**

**(Y/N): Good morning Papyrus!**

**Papyrus <3: I HAVE TEXTED TO ASK YOU IF IT IS OKAY If OUR DATE IS THIS FRIDAY NIGHT?**

**(Y/N): Sure! That works for me!**

**Papyrus <3: WONDERFUL! I MUST GO NOW, I NEED TO WAKE UP SANS WHICH IS VIRTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE CONSIDERING HE IS AN ABSOLUTE LAZYBONES T.T**

**(Y/N): Alright, Bye!**

You couldn't help but be excited. The last time you had gone on an actual date was back when you were in high school.

Although the now Ex-boyfriend you had around that time only took you to the movies every once in a while, never anywhere nice.

Albeit, you were just in high school, but he could have at least tried.

So you weren't inexperienced with guys, nor were you with dating, but Papyrus isn't exactly normal.

He has his own way of doing things, despite his way being a bit...odd. But you found it endearing.

"Hey! (Y/N)! Listen to me!" Mark was snapping his fingers in front of your face as you were lost in thought.

"Oh! Sorry, yes?" you said blinking a few times

Mark sighed and smiled "I said- I'm going to be gone until sometime after noon, And I need you to man the store while I'm gone"

"What? Why?" You asked, not looking forward to running the store all by yourself.

"I'm having a meeting with my superior" Mark explained

"And you didn't even bother to bring any of the other employees today?!" You looked over at the man with an incredulous look on your face.

Mark sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "It slipped my mind"

"You're supposed to be the manager!" You exclaimed

Mark laughed "I'm sure you can handle it, and just to make it up to you, I'll give you a bonus"

You sighed "Fine, I'll do it"

"Great! I'll see you later then! Have fun!" Mark jovially said as he walked out of the store

You rolled your eyes. For your sake, you hoped it wasn't too busy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bookstore was exactly the opposite of what you had hoped for.

For some reason, the one day you were left alone, the bookstore was suddenly teeming with business.

Generally, the bookstore stayed relatively quiet, there were a few people here and there, and sometimes it was slightly busy, but you always had Mark or someone else there to help.

But people decided that today of all days would be the best time to bring their entire family to the bookstore and cause a complete ruckus.

You managed to get a small break around lunch time when business slowed down tremendously.

The break was very much needed. You sat on a stool behind the counter, as you waited patiently for your next customer to come.

You skimmed through a book that you had found interesting, It was about a young boy who finds out he is half-god and has to go on some epic quest. You were making quite the dent into it when you heard the bells on the door jingle.

"Welcome to Half-price books! If there is any- Oh. Welcome back Mark!" You said as you looked up from the book.

Mark smiled at you "Hello (Y/N), It looks like I'm back earlier than I expected. The meeting went quicker than I thought it would"

"Is that a good thing?" You questioned Mark

Mark shrugged "Not sure, my superior wasn't in too good of a mood today. He said that we aren't getting enough sales, and we are at risk of having to be closed down"

Your eyes widened "No way!" If the bookstore closed down you would lose your job.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what we're going to do" Mark sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly "He's given me 2 weeks to figure something out, otherwise... we're out of luck"

You gave Mark a half-smile "I'm sure we'll come up with something!"

Mark returned your smile and patted you on the shoulder "I hope so"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was Friday evening and you were putting the finishing touches on your makeup as you waited patiently for Papyrus to come and pick you up.

The past few days seemed to drag by as you waited for the night to come. You worked long hours trying to do something with your time.

You took a step back from the mirror and examined yourself.

You were dressed in a loose, flared out dress, which had a keyhole neckline, showing just a bit of cleavage, paired with heels that you could easily walk in.

You weren't sure where Papyrus planned on taking you so you dressed nicely anyway, just to be safe.

You heard a knock and walked to the door and pulled it open and revealed a suit-clad Papyrus, who was holding a bouquet of roses in his hand.

Your cheeks flooded with color as you had never seen the skeleton in anything besides his 'battle body' and his casual clothes.

He looked incredibly handsome.

"WOWIE (Y/N)! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT!" Papyrus said giving you a million dollar smile. He held the roses out to you and you took them with a bright smile

"Thank you Papyrus! Come in for a second! Let me get these in some water"

You took the roses from Papyrus and he shut the door behind him and followed you into the kitchen where you were pulling down a vase from the cupboard.

You filled the vase with water and carefully cut the stems of the flowers and arranged them in the vase.

"Okay- I'm ready to go," You told the skeleton as you set the vase on the counter.

Papyrus had gotten distracted looking at a picture of you and your brother from when you were younger.

"IS THIS YOU?" Papyrus questioned pointing to the young girl whose hair was tied up in two pigtails and had the biggest grin on her face

You walked up to him and nodded "Yep, I was about 6 or 7 in this picture"

"YOU WERE VERY CUTE AS A CHILD," Papyrus told you with a smile and you laughed

"Thank you"

Papyrus set the picture back on the shelf and took your hand "LETS GO (Y/N) WE MUST GET TO OUR DATE"

You followed along as Papyrus walked you out to his car, he opened the door for and you clambered in, attempting to keep your dress down.

Papyrus climbed in on the other side and pulled out of your driveway.

It didn't take super long for you to reach your date destination as Papyrus pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant that you had never heard of before.

The two of you walked into the restaurant and you instantly got the feeling that this restaurant was going to be a bit pricey.

The interior had a slick clean floor, which looked clean enough to eat off of. The interior was a mixture of reds and golds that ranged from a shimmery bright gold to a deep burgundy red. The whole restaurant was bathed in the glow of dimly lit lamps and candles.

Wonderful smells wafted in the air as you inhaled deeply.

Papyrus walked up to a man who was standing behind a podium.

"Hello, do you have reservations made for tonight?" The man asked with a smile

Papyrus nodded "YES, RESERVATIONS WERE MADE UNDER PAPYRUS"

The man opened a small black book and his eyes scrolled down a list of names that were neatly written on the lines in a pristine cursive.

"Wonderful, please follow me," The man said and led you both into the restaurant.

As you walked through the restaurant you marveled at the decorations and the sheer size of the building.

When you reached your table the man pulled the chair out for you and you sat down, facing across from Papyrus.

"The waiter will be with you momentarily," The man said with a bow and walked away

You smiled and looked all around it was definitely one of the fanciest restaurants you had ever been to.

"Papyrus this place is amazing! However did you find it?" You asked the skeleton, your eyes shining

Papyrus smiled "THIS IS ONE OF THE MOST ESTEEMED PASTA RESTURANTS I COULD FIND! THE PASTA CERTAINLY WON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS'S BUT WE WILL HAVE TO MAKE DUE"

A waiter appeared by your table carrying a bottle of wine and two menus "Hello, my name is Keith and I'll be your waiter for tonight, would you like to sample our wine of the evening?"

You nodded your head, accepting the wine gratefully, but Papyrus shook his head.

The waiter walked off and you took a sip of the wine as you watched Papyrus who looking through the menu.

You also glanced through the menu, the options were all fancy, and after a bit of contemplating, you made you decision as to what you were going to order.

You set down the menu to see Papyrus who was holding the menu over his face so you couldn't see him. You tilted your head to the side and reached over to see what Papyrus was doing.

When you moved the menu, Papyrus, who was startled, dropped something in shock and a small book hit the ground.

You leaned over and quickly picked it up and read the front cover.

It was a dating manual.

"A dating manual?" You asked, struggling to hold down your giggles

"OF COURSE (Y/N), I MAY BE A MASTER AT DATING BUT I AM TRYING TO GIVE YOU A DATE THAT IS AS AMAZING AS I AM, NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said and let out a laugh

"Papyrus the fact that you are on this date with me makes it amazing" You told the monster

Papyrus blushed at your comment and the waiter walked up to your table once more and took your orders.

The date progressed without a hitch. Papyrus and you talked about many different things, and you managed to learn a few things about everyone that you didn't know before.

You learned that Sans loves science and spacey things, Undyne first met Alyphys in a garbage dump and that Papyrus is still in training with Undyne. He isn't trying to become a Royal Guard anymore but he is trying to become the head security guard at the local elementary school.

When the food arrived, Papyrus had obviously gotten spaghetti; he couldn't help but comment that the one fatal flaw of the Pasta was that they had forgotten the most vital ingredient: glitter.

Sometime during the meal, you noticed Papyrus was struggling to keep his eye sockets on your face and not let them roam around your body.

Instead of being upset you were strangely okay. You were enjoying the attention you were getting from him.

After your meal, which tasted fantastic, it came time to pay. You tried to convince Papyrus to let you pay half, but to no avail. Although You did get him to let you pay part of the tip.

Papyrus drove you straight home and you both stood outside your door enjoying the sunset.

"HOW HAS YOUR WORK BEEN (Y/N)?" Papyrus asked you as you shifted your weight from foot to foot.

You sighed "Well, we're not the best at the moment; there’s a chance that we might be going out of business if we don't raise our sales somehow"

Papyrus looked over at you "THAT IS HORRIBLE (Y/N)! HAVE YOU COME UP WITH ANY IDEAS YET?"

You shook your head sadly "No, I can't seem to come up with anything..."

"PERHAPS YOU COULD DO A PROMOTIONAL EVENT WITH SOME FAMOUS AUTHOR OR CELEBRITY" Papyrus suggested

That was actually a great idea; you could get some big celebrity to come in and help promote the bookstore! It would be great for business!

"Papyrus! You're a genius! I could kiss you!" You cried as you hugged the skeleton.

Then you realized what you said and your cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Papyrus whose cheekbones had turned a bright orange gave an awkward laugh "THAT IS RIDICULOUS (Y-Y/N)! I DON'T EVEN HAVE LIPS TO KISS"

You hadn't even thought about kissing Papyrus up until now. And in a way you couldn't exactly kiss someone without lips. But despite that, you still wanted to kiss him.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be impossible..." You muttered almost inaudibly while fiddling with the hem of your dress.

Papyrus must have excellent hearing as he asked you "D-DO YOU WANT TO K-KISS ME (Y/N)?"

"I-I mean, yeah, I want to- but like you said you don't have any lips and I wouldn't want to make anything uncomfortable for you- and I mean we don't have to-" you started rambling, embarrassed you had even brought up the topic.

Papyrus effectively shut you up by pressing his teeth against your lips. You gasped lightly, an electric tingle flooding through your lips. A warm sensation filled your whole body as you closed your eyes.

Before you knew it Papyrus pulled away, his cheek bones on fire.

It was such a simple kiss yet it left you wanting more. You glanced at Papyrus whose cheekbones were a vibrant orange.

Was that his first kiss?

"Papyrus? Was that your first kiss?" You asked, Papyrus shyly nodded confirming your suspicions.

You had just taken Papyrus's first kiss; it made your heart flutter. Kissing Papyrus had been a bit different than what you were used to, but it was definitely the most sentimental.

"WHAT THAT ALSO YOUR FIRST KISS HUMAN?" Papyrus asked you curiously, almost a little expectantly.

You let out an awkward laugh and rubbed the back of your head with your hand "No, I have had past boyfriends"

Papyrus looked slightly disappointed and you quickly added "But you definitely trump them all"

This slightly raised Papyrus spirits as he let out a throaty laugh and struck a pose "NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS TRUMPS ALL OF THE PAST BOYFRIENDS!"

Papyrus's phone dinged and he pulled it out of his back and glanced down at the screen before his brow bone furled

"IT SEEMS SANS HAS MANAGED TO GET DRUNK ONCE AGAIN..."

You snorted "Well you better go get him then" you gave Papyrus a small push to get him going

"YES OF COURSE, WHAT WOULD SANS EVER DO WITHOUT SUCH A GREAT BROTHER AS I?" Papyrus said

A giggle escaped your lips and you stood on your tip toes and pressed your lips to his cheek bone "Probably never get anything done, now go you goof ball!"

Once Papyrus was gone you entered your apartment and leaned heavily against the door. You raised your fingers up to your lips, you could still almost feel Papyrus skull against the soft skin.

You wanted to kiss him again.

Your cheeks flushed as your mind started wandering to things far beyond kissing, you slapped your cheeks a few times, trying to stop your imagination which was taking a nose dive into the gutter.

It was likely that Sans would never allow you to get that close to his brother anyway. You were praying that Papyrus would keep his mouth shut about the kiss tonight, or else you would have a lot explaining to do to Sans as to why you kissed his precious little brother.

Your phone dinged and you looked at it, it was a picture from Papyrus who had taken a selfie in front of his brother who was passed out cold, his head laying on the wooden counter of Grillby's

**Papyrus <3: I FOUND HIM!**

**(Y/N): Poor thing, you want any help with him?**

**Papyrus <3: NO IT IS FINE (Y/N), THANK YOU FOR OFFERING **

**(Y/N): No problem, Goodnight Papyrus :***

**Papyrus <3: GOODNIGHT <3 ;D**

Though deep down you had a feeling of dread about the whole situation, a feeling of hope welled up and you thought that there might be a chance of making it out of this mess alive after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 4th of July to all my fellow Americans!  
> And if you aren't in America, then, happy random day of the year!  
> I really don't have much to say in the author's note this time round'...  
> So I'm gonna go! ;)   
> -Until next Time  
> PastaLovingIdiot <3


	9. Chapter 9

"Is there any possible way that you can come?"

"Yes, I understand"

"Thank you for your time"

You slammed the Bookstore phone onto the receiver and let out a sigh of defeat. For the past week, you had been fervently trying to find an author or celebrity to come in and promote the bookstore but you were having no luck.

Mark had been all for the idea of getting someone to come in, but he tasked you with the job of finding someone at such short notice.

You only had a week left, and time was wasting away quickly.

You had become so obsessed with finding someone that you hardly had any time to spend with Papyrus.

You barely had any time for yourself, you took all the shifts you could, and even worked overtime.

The bell on the door indicating that someone was coming in and you looked up to see Margret, another employee that worked at Half-priced books.

"Margret! Hello! What can I do for you today?" You asked her

Margret smiled and said "I'm here to take your shift for today"

"What do you mean?"

"Margret is gonna give you a day off that's what" you heard Mark say from behind you

You turned around and scowled "I don't need a day off"

Mark snorted and pushed his glasses up his nose "You may think that, but if you keep this up you're going to over-work yourself" 

You placed your hands on your hips "If I leave that means I lose a whole day of looking for someone to come in" you protested

"Look (Y/N), we’ll work something out, stop stressing yourself out, everything will be okay, I promise" Mark reassured you

*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After some more encouragement and a lot promising you reluctantly left work.

You walked downtown your eyes glazing over all of the shops that you had seen a million times before.

The only thing on your mind was getting someone to come in. You desperately wanted to the bookstore to stay open. Without your job, you would be unable to pay rent for your apartment.

That and you had become pretty attached to the place.

You walked by an ice-cream parlor and with a smile decided to treat yourself.

You stepped into to be greeted by a wave of nostalgia. You had been coming to this particular ice-cream parlor since you had been young. You and your mother loved to come here after she got off of work and just have a bit of girl time.

The ice-cream parlor was old-timey inspired. The black and white checkered floors were shiny and clean. Newspaper clippings of important events were framed and hung up on the walls. Old posters of cartoon characters and ads for ice-cream were also hung up.

Simple spinning stools were lined up along the countertop for customers to sit at and eat their ice-cream.

You walked up to the countertop and an older lady gave you a sweet smile and said "Hello dear, what can I get for you today?"

"two scoops of vanilla" You responded and the lady quickly gave you your ice-cream and you paid her, making sure you left a tip in the tip jar that sat next to the register.

You walked out, licking your ice-cream. The taste brought a smile to your face. You swore that all other vanilla ice-cream had different taste than the vanilla from that parlor.

You strolled to a park which wasn't much farther away.

You found a vacant bench and heavily sat down. Despite the calm breeze and the sweet ice-cream, you were still tense and worried about work. You figured that you would have to deal with this stress until your problem was solved.

You closed your eyes, trying to relax.

"(Y/N)?!" an unmistakably familiar voice called out

You opened your eyes and stood up as Papyrus began running at you. You tried to brace yourself as you were scooped up into a bone-crushing hug.

"HELLO MY WONDERFUL HUMAN! IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU HERE!" Papyrus exclaimed happily

"You too Papyrus," You said with a laugh

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT THE PARK TODAY (Y/N)? I THOUGHT YOU HAD TO WORK?" Papyrus asked you, tilting his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Well, I got today off, and I decided to come to the park and relax a bit, might I ask why you are at the park?" You said

Papyrus smiled and pointed over to the playground where you saw Frisk running around with some other kids "I AM WATCHING THE LITTLE HUMAN WHILE THIER PARENTS ARE AT A MEETING"

"Well isn't that very responsible of you," You replied

Papyrus put his hands on his hips and laughed "OF COURSE, I AM VERY RESPONSIBLE! SINCE YOU ARE HERE WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME AND PLAY WITH US (Y/N)?"

You were a bit shocked at first before you shrugged "Why not?"

With that, Papyrus grabbed your hand and pulled you over to the playground where for the first time in a long time you played on the equipment.

You felt a little ridiculous, seeing as you were a grown woman, but you just let yourself have fun.

After a while, you retired yourself to your bench once more, this time, with Papyrus accompanying you. Papyrus put his arm around you and you leaned against him.

You looked over to see Frisk standing at the top of the playground watching you intently. You made eye contact with them and they winked and shot you a little finger gun.

You let out a little giggle "You know, I wish I could bring Frisk into the bookstore, people would come just cause they are so cute"

"HAVE YOU NOT FOUND SOMEONE TO COME IN YET?" Papyrus asked you. You had explained your dilemma to Papyrus earlier in the week.

You shook your head "Not yet, everyone seems to be so busy"

You and Papyrus fell into silence before Papyrus looked at you excitedly "YOU COULD BRING IN METTATON!"

Your mind went blank for a moment. Wasn't Mettaton the robot that came from the Underground and was all over social media at the moment? There's no doubt that he would be busy.

"Papyrus, as good of an idea as that is, Mettaton is probably way too busy to come into the bookstore"

"WELL, IT DOESN'T HURT TO ASK HIM!" Papyrus said optimistically

You sighed "I suppose not, but I don't even have his number..."

Papyrus then pulled out his phone and pulled up a contact by the name of none other than Mettaton.

"How in the world did you get Mettaton's number?" You asked, slightly astonished

"THE UNDERGROUND ISN'T VERY BIG," Papyrus told you like that explained everything.

"Well, let me get my phone out and I'll call him," You said as you began rummaging through your purse to find your phone.

"NONSENSE! YOU CAN JUST USE MINE!" Papyrus said and held the now dialing phone up to your ear

"Papyrus! I can't-" You were about to protest when you heard a velvety voice pick up.

**"Ah! Papyrus, darling! Are you calling for another autograph?"**

"Uh... Actually, this isn't Papyrus"

Well, this was already awkward.

**"Oh, well then who might you be my dear?"**

"My name is (Y/N) (L/N), I'm a friend of Papyrus"

you heard Mettaton laugh on the other side of the phone **"Well (Y/N) dear, what can I do for you?"**

"I was calling to see if you would like to come to Half-Priced books on Mainstreet and do an autograph signing of some sorts. We are trying to get some more publicity. I understand if you aren't able to come in"

Mettaton went silent for a few moments before he responded

**"That sounds wonderful! I would love to come in! Do you have a date for the signing?"**

"Uh- this Saturday?"

**"Wonderful! I will get my publicist working on getting it out there right now! See you then sweetheart!"**

With that Mettaton hung up and left you with your mouth hanging open.

"SO WHAT DID METTATON SAY?" Papyrus inquired his eyes shining

"He said he would come in... Oh. My. Gosh. PAPYRUS! He said he would come in! YES!" You squealed happily and did a little dance in your seat.

"THAT IS WONDERFUL! I AM VERY HAPPY YOU! METTATON IS THE SEXY-IST OF RECTANGLES AND HE WILL DEFINITELY HELP YOUR BOOKSTORE!" Papyrus cheered and wrapped you in a hug.

You eagerly returned Papyrus's hug. You were looking forward to telling Mark that you had someone coming in.

"You will come to the signing, right?" you asked Papyrus as you both stood up from the bench

"OF COURSE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WOULD NOT MISS AN EVENT THAT IS SO IMPORTANT TO HIS PRECIOUS HUMAN! NYEH HEH HEH"

"Thank you Papyrus!" You cooed and stood on your tippy toes to kiss his cheek bone.

Instantly Papyrus's cheekbones flushed a bright orange. You heard a snicker from behind you and you turned to see a smirking Frisk. How in the world did they manage to sneak up on you without you hearing them?

They pulled a piece of paper and a pen out of their backpack and wrote:

**I'm so telling Sans**

The color drained from your face. Sans was probably already gonna kick your ass for kissing Papyrus once no need to add fuel to the fire.

You crouched down to their height and said "No, no, no, no! That isn't a very good idea!"

Frisk just shook their head and crossed their arms.

"What do I have to do to get you to not tell Sans?" You asked

Frisk tapped their chin in thought before smirking and tapping their cheek.

"You want a kiss?" You asked

Frisk nodded enthusiastically and you leaned in and kissed their cheek

"Happy now?" you said as you ruffled their short brown hair.

Frisk nodded and ran off to keep playing and you just shook your head with a laugh.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Saturday afternoon and you were pacing anxiously in front of the bookstore. It was the day of the signing and Mettaton was supposed to be arriving soon. The line in front of the bookstore to get in was getting longer by the minute.

After getting chewed out for finding someone to come in on your day off Mark started to post about Mettaton coming on social media. That and Mettaton publicist had been posting a ton about the signing. The signing was going to last for about 2 or so hours.

You were psyched to see such a big crowd.

You dark car pull up and out stepped the one and only Mettaton.

"Hello! Mettaton, I'm (Y/N), the one who called you about coming. It's good to meet you!" You said

Mettaton kissed both of your cheeks in greeting "Hello darling! It’s absolutely wonderful to meet you as well!"

You led Mettaton inside and got him introduced to everyone and situated at the signing table.

As soon as everyone was prepared, Mark opened the door and a flood of people came rushing in.

Some people had pictures of the flamboyant robot to be signed and others brought their favorite books to be signed by him. There was occasionally some people who get Mettaton to sign their bodies.

Everything was going smoothly. You chatted with people and met some new monsters. As well as made some pretty good sales.

As you were pointing people around the store you felt small arms wrap around your waist you and looked down to see Frisk.

"Hello, Frisk!" You said and returned the hug to them.

You looked up and saw Toriel and Asgore.

"Oh! Hello Toriel, Asgore!" You greeted the king and queen with a smile

"Hello, my dear!" Toriel said and wrapped you in a warm hug, and you shook Asgore's hand.

"Thank so much coming!" You said and clasped your hands together in front of you.

"We wouldn't have missed it for the world!" Toriel said

You looked around before asking "For no reason in particular, but, have you seen Papyrus anywhere?"

Frisk grabbed Toriel's sleeve and signed something to her "Frisk says that he is somewhere around here"

How could you possibly miss Papyrus? He wasn't exactly stealthy.

"Okay, Thank you!" You said and walked off to find the skeleton.

You pushed through the crowds of people. You couldn't seem to find him anywhere.

You even kept your eye out for Sans, you weren't sure if he was even here but you were hoping he was. Because if Sans was around Papyrus would be sure to follow.

"(Y/N)! Come here!" Mark called to you as you walked past him.

"I need you to run the trash out real fast," Mark said and handed you a full bag of trash.

You nodded and headed out of the store, you walked down the sidewalk and into an alleyway that had a number of trashcans lined up along the sides.

The tall building seemed to shadow the alleyway. And a cool breeze blew across your shoulders. You felt a shiver run up your spine as you started walking quicker.

You had a bad feeling about this.

You opened the heavy lid to the trash and threw the bag in. As you were turning to walk away a hand grabbed your arm and pulled you to the side of the trashcan and out of sight. 

You adrenaline rushed through your veins as you desperately tried to pull away from you assailant

A white cloth was put over your mouth and nose. You forced your body not to breath in as you kept fighting to get away.

"Stop fighting!" The person whispered angrily in your ear.

Your chest was starting to burn from the lack of oxygen, and your vision was going blurry.

In your last attempt to escape, you threw your head back and felt it connect with your assailant's nose and they stumbled back and let out a yell of pain.

"HELP!" You screamed out, as you started to run away, you turned around to see your assailant. He was wearing a black mask over his face and black clothes on his body.

"Dammit (Y/N)! It's me!" They said and pulled down their mask.

It was Oliver.

"O-Oliver?!" You cried out as he roughly grabbed your arm.

"Yes it's me, now let's go!" Oliver said angrily. His nose was bleeding pretty badly and his blue eyes were shining with anger.

"What? NO! Let me go!" You yelled as you struggled to fight back against your much stronger brother.

"HEL-" You tried to scream again but Oliver's gloved hand covered your mouth cutting you off once more.

"Shut up!" he told you and picked you up off the ground, holding your arms down.

You wiggled around as you tried to free yourself but to not avail, so you tried screaming.

It was muffled but it as much as you could do.

You were starting to give up when suddenly an orange glow encased Oliver and threw him to the side.

You dropped to the dusty ground and looked up in astonishment to see an angry Papyrus and Sans.

Papyrus looked terrifying. He had an aura of orange around him, with a threatening circle of bones encircling him. His brow bones were furrowed and his jaw was set.

This was the first time you had ever seen him even remotely angry.

You felt intense and suffocating power flow through you, but you weren't afraid of it, instead it seemed to calm you down and gave you a chance to breathe.

Sans was also looking pretty pissed as his right eye was now glowing a bright blue.

Oliver was lifted up and thrown to the other side of the alleyway in a blue blur by Sans. You heard a crack and groan from Oliver.

Papyrus took a step forward and looked ready to throw a bone when you cried out "Stop! Please! D-don't hurt him anymore!" tears formed in your eyes and Papyrus looked at you before his face softened and his magic disappeared, along with the intense pressure.

In 3 solid strides, he was next to you and lifting you up into his arms.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT? DID HE HURT YOU?" Papyrus asked you worry etched into his features "I-i'm fine" you said as you clung to him for dear life.

Sans, on the other hand, wasn't as willing to release his magic as he walked past the both of you and over to where Oliver was laying.

He scowled and asked you "what was he tryin' to do to you, kid?"

"I-I don't know," You said as you wiped your eyes

This made Sans scowl deeper.

"Hey Paps, take the kid inside and call a doctor, I'll take care of this guy,"

Papyrus nodded and started carrying you off

"Sans! Don't hurt him anymore! He's my brother!" You frantically called over Papyrus's shoulder.

"I know kid, I know" Sans muttered without looking as you

You sniffled and buried your face into Papyrus's chest as he silently carried you into the bookstore. You focused on the humming noise, what had happened back there? It was as if you had felt the true power of Papyrus's magic.

And what was Sans planning on doing with your brother? He hadn't released his magic when you left, so you could only hope for the best at this point.

Luckily when Papyrus got to the bookstore it had quieted down quite a bit and there were only a few people left in the store, a majority of the people being monsters.

"Oh my!" was the first thing you heard as Papyrus stepped inside

Papyrus set you down in a chair and everyone rushed around you

"What happened?" Toriel asked, her hand covering her mouth

Everyone looked at you expectantly, you looked down at you lap and forced to your voice to form words "S-someone tried to k-kidnap me"

Papyrus grabbed your hand reassuringly as you started to shake.

"CAN SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR?" Papyrus asked

"I really don't think-" You tried to protest but Undyne cut you off

"I'll destroy whoever did this to you!" She declared, clenching her fist, you suddenly felt a wave of guilt hit you. They didn't know anything.

"There will be no destroying of any kind Undyne. But, (Y/N), if there is anything you know about who did this to you, maybe we can get the authorities to find them" Asgore said taking a step forward and placing his hand on your shoulder.

You looked up at all of your friend's worried faces, and you felt a sob well up in your chest. There was no hiding anything anymore.

It was likely Oliver was trying to take you back to your father after he had told him about your affiliations with the monsters. If Oliver somehow did get away from Sans, there was no doubt in your mind that Oliver would tell your father about what happened.

At this point, it would be safer for everyone if you just told them the truth, but you were ashamed of who your parents were. And even worse you were scared that they were going all desert you because you hid it from them.

"I-it was the HPP" You muttered softly, it was almost inaudible

"What was that sweetheart?" Toriel asked

"It was the HPP," you said a bit louder this time. Papyrus squeezed your hand tighter.

Toriel's eyes widened and she looked to her husband, who also looked confused.

Frisk grabbed their Mom's hand and stepped close to her in fear.

"How is that even possible? You're not even a monster!" Undyne said putting her hands on her hips

"It's possible because my parents are the leaders of the HPP"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh... Hi?  
> Long time no see my friends!  
> Sorry for the long wait! I got back from vacation and all I wanted to do was sleep XD So I procrastinated writing till the very last possible second! (Just cause I'm good at procrastinating)  
> Anyway! Thank you SO SO SO much for 161 kudos and somewhere around 2,000 hits! It literally means the world to me!  
> Unfortunately, I start school this Thursday so I'm not sure if it will affect my updating schedule at all.  
> We shall see!  
> Until Next Time XoXo!  
> PastaLovingIdiot <3


	10. Chapter 10

_"It's possible because my parents are the leaders of the HPP"_

 

As soon as the words had left your mouth the temperature of the room seemed to drop 10 degrees.

Undyne grabbed Alyphys's hand and pulled the scientist behind her. Alyphys glanced at you sympathetically. Papyrus just looked at you in astonishment.

As the guilt for lying to them faded away, anxiety and fear took its place and you felt your heart start to race. Your hands started to shake and your clasped them tightly together in your lap.

You tore your eyes away from your lap and looked up at Asgore whose eyes were hard, Toriel looked frightened.

"We will talk about this later, for now, let's get you checked out by a doctor," Asgore said, his voice terse and on edge

You wordlessly nodded, and stood up from the chair, noting that everyone stayed a good distance away from you. As if you were going to lash out and attack them.

You looked over your shoulder to see Mettaton, Asgore, Papyrus, and Undyne all standing in a circle talking in hushed voices, every once in a while they would glance over to you.

A lump formed in your throat as you tried to blink your tears away. One or two managed to escape and you quickly wiped them away with the back of your quivering hand.

A tissue was held out in front of you by Alyphys. You took it with a weak "Thank you"

Alyphys had been one of the only monsters, besides Sans, to know about your parents. You appreciated her kindness at a time like this.

The two of you stood in silence for a few moments before you felt Alyphys place her claw on your arm "E-everything will be okay" she said trying to reassure you

You looked down at your shoes and whispered "I hope so"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After taking you to the Emergency room and getting the 'Okay' from the doctor, you were taken to the Asgore and Toriel's home.

"(Y/N), I think it would be best if you explained yourself," Asgore said folding his hands together, you nodded in agreement.

Toriel set a glass of water down in front of you and placed a gentle hand on your back.

"W-well, like I said, my parents are the leaders the HPP. When I first learned about it, I was devastated, so I left them. I haven't seen them since" You said as your eyes began to sting from unshed tears "I never wanted to hurt anyone"

"If you left your parents, why did your brother try and take you away?" Undyne asked you

You shrugged your shoulders "I’m honestly not sure”

Asgore put his hand to his forehead "I just wish you would have been a little more honest with us"

"I-I'm sorry. I was just so scared, I didn't want to lose you guys because of my parents" You said honestly and wiped away your tears

"We forgive you (Y/N), just next time try to be honest with us," Toriel said softly and you ashamedly looked down at the table “Okay”

Frisk got up from their chair and walked over to you and signed something to you, you looked to Toriel for a translation

"They say that everyone makes mistakes and we will always be your friends"

You looked over at the smiling child and pulled them into a hug "Thank you, Frisk"

"That was pretty gutsy of you to leave your parents punk," Undyne said with a grin and ruffled your hair from behind.

"It was more difficult than anything, I still love them but their views are just a little uh- messed up," You said with a small laugh "And since I've told you everything else, I might as well tell that I'm actually a member of the MRO"

Toriel's face lit up "Oh! That's wonderful!" Frisk was beaming at you.

You heard a ding and looked over to see Undyne checking her phone "Uh- Hey guys, Papyrus just texted, he found Sans... But it isn't good" Undyne said with concern in her voice.

Papyrus had volunteered to go and look for his brother. Worry began eating away at you, Sans seemed pretty pissed when Papyrus took you from the alleyway. You were worried not only about Sans but Oliver.

Sure, Oliver was a jerk, but he was your brother.

You suddenly felt a flare of pressure, like you had in the alleyway. You instinctively put your hand on your chest and scowled.

"My child? Are you okay?" Toriel asked, noticing you facial expression.

"I-I don't know" you mumbled as the pressure fluctuated from strong to soft. The pressure didn’t hurt, it was smooth and flowed gently, but it felt strong.

Alyphys walked up to you and asked: "I-Is it your Soul? Is it responding to something?"

“I-I think its Papyrus, he’s using his magic” You mumbled

“How would you know that?” Asgore stood and walked over to you.

You let out a sigh “I-I don’t know, I just do.” You shifted around in your seat “It doesn’t hurt, but it feels like his magic is flowing through me” You did your best to explain

“I-It’s probably because P-papyrus is your Soul mate” Alyphys said “Most normal h-humans would find the presence of m-magic in them suffocating and unbearable, b-but since you are the Soul mate of a monster your body can handle the magic easier”

“Do you think he is okay?” You asked feeling anxious

“Papyrus isn’t one to use his magic often, but he is stronger than most people think. He can hold his own” Asgore said, placing a large hand on your shoulder.

Undyne walked back into the room “I’m not getting anything from him, should we go find him?” Undyne asked, as she crossed her arms in frustration

Asgore sighed “Give it some time, he’ll be back eventually”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

2 hours and 3 minutes. That’s how much longer it took Papyrus to get back to the house.

You had been alright for a while with the presence of Papyrus’s magic, but as soon as it faded you couldn’t seem to sit still. You paced the living room floor until Undyne threatened to knock you out.

You currently sat on the plush couch, tapping your finger against the arm rest.

“So, (Y/N), you said earlier that you were a part of the MRO?” Asgore asked you

“Uh- yes, I write a blog encouraging people to join the cause” you responded to the sudden question

“That a very noble thing to do, especially for people you don’t even know” Asgore said with a small smile

You shrugged “I guess so, I just want everyone to be happy”

“You’re a good person (Y/N), not all humans are as kind as you” Asgore said and placed his hand over yours “Papyrus is very lucky”

You turned a light red and you opened your mouth to respond when the door was slammed open and Papyrus walked in with Sans laying limp in his arms.

“Oh no! Is he okay?” Toriel fretted as Papyrus set his older brother on the couch.

“HE…HE IS FINE” Papyrus said, but his face said otherwise. Alyphys walked up to Sans and inspected him for a moment “H-he just used too much magic, he will be fine in a little bit”

A collective sigh was released at that news.

“Papyrus… Are you okay?” You asked as you walked up to the taller skeleton.

“YES, I AM FINE, BUT I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU (Y/N)” Papyrus said and took ahold of your hand

“Of course” You said and allowed Papyrus to walk you out of the room. Papyrus led you into the kitchen where he stopped in the middle of the room with his back to you.

“(Y/N), WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?” Papyrus said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

You winced “I-It’s not that I didn’t want to, I just wanted to keep you safe…” I you said softly and glanced down at the tiled floor.

Papyrus turned towards you and took a step closer “MY PRECIOUS HUMAN, YOU DO NOT NEED TO WORRY ABOUT ME” Papyrus grabbed your chin and tilted your head upwards so you were looking him in the eyes “I LOVE YOU (Y/N), YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING”

Tears stung your eyes as Papyrus pulled you into a hug, you enveloped yourself in his warmth. Papyrus gently stroked your messy hair, sending chills down your spine.

You pulled back from Papyrus and looked up in his eye sockets “Thank you Papyrus” you stood up on your tip toes and kissed Papyrus gently.

Papyrus at first didn’t do anything until you felt his boney arm slip around your waist and pull your closer. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck. You kissed him harder, your heart begin to race, heat flooded to your cheeks.

It was strange kissing someone who lacked lips.

“HEY! Punks! Sans is-“A voice yelled then faded into silence.

Papyrus and you broke apart and look over to the doorway to see Undyne, whose cheeks a bright scarlet.

You sucked in your breath and pushed away from Papyrus and adjusted your shirt. Your felt your cheeks heat up and you tried to ignore it. Papyrus wasn’t in much better condition as his cheeks were a bright orange.

After a few moments of silence, you cleared your throat awkwardly “So- uh- Sans?”

“Oh- Yeah, Sans is awake” Undyne said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cries because bad chapter is bad*  
> Hello everyone!  
> I know, I know, I'm late (again)  
> I started up school again a few week ago and it's been a shit storm of homework and stress since, and my mind hasn't really been focused on writing.  
> I'm also struggling to overcome some pretty awful writers block, so I may or may not completely rewrite this chapter (Because frankly I'm not very happy with it at all)  
> I'll do my best to get my next chapter up in time next time!  
> Until Next Time XoXo!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	11. Chapter 11

Papyrus had been the first one to hug Sans as soon as Alyphys reassured everyone that the older skeleton was okay.

“Hey Paps, I’m okay” Sans said with a light smile as he patted his brother on the back

“SANS YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT ANY MORE!” Papyrus released his brother and held him by the shoulders and looked him the eye sockets.

“I won’t, I promise” Sans reassured

That seemed to be enough for Papyrus because he took a step away his brother with a smile on his face.

“So Sans, what the hell happened?” Undyne asked as she put her arm around Alyphys

Sans let out a tired sigh “I didn’t do anything to the guy, I just asked him some questions about the HPP”

You scowled, Sans was hiding something, you weren’t sure what exactly but you just had this feeling.

“What’s wrong kid? ya’ looks like a got a bone to pick with someone” Sans said to you as he leaned back into the couch.

Papyrus groaned and you snorted “Nothing bone boy, I suppose I’m just worried about Oliver”

Undyne looked over at you an incredulous look plastered on her face “Why would you be worried about that Bas- I mean jerk. He tried to kidnap you!”

You crossed your arms and leaned against a wall “Undyne, even if he is a part of the HPP, he is my brother and I can’t just stop caring about him” you gestured towards Alyphys “That’s like asking you to not be worried about Alyphys”

It was Undyne’s turn to scowl, as you had made a good point.

“Well I’m off to Grillbys, I would say my stomach is growling, but I don’t have one” Sans said and stood up, you looked at Sans and made eye (socket) contact with him.

“Sans, dear, I don’t think that you really should be using you magic after-“ Toriel started but Sans was already gone. Toriel let out a sigh of defeat shook her head.

“Hey Papyrus? Do you think you could take me home? I’ve had a long day” You said and rubbed the back of your head

“BUT OF COURSE MY PRECIOUS HUMAN!” Papyrus said and stood up before stopped and made eye contact with Frisk “I MEAN MY PRECIOUS BIGGER HUMAN”

That got a laugh out of everyone and you began to walk around the room and give hugs to everyone.

When you reached Asgore you held your hand to shake his, but he unexpectedly pulled you into a tight warm embrace “(Y/N) you are a good person, just remember that we are always here for you. You don’t have to be afraid of coming to ask us for help” he whispered in your ear

You nodded and he released you from his grip.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Papyrus reached your house you sat in his car reluctant to get out as you clasped his hand in yours

“Thanks for everything today Papyrus” You said and smiled at him

“LIKE I SAID (Y/N), I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR YOU” Papyrus gave you a bright smiled and squeezed your hand “WILL YOU BE OKAY ALONE TONIGHT?”

You nodded and pulled yourself out of the car and walked up to your apartment. You went to unlock the door only to have to swing open slowly. All the lights were out and you were sure you had left one on when you left.

This instantly struck you as a scenario you would see in a horror movie. You cautiously stepped in and grabbed an umbrella that you keep the by the door and held it tight in your sweating hands.

“Hello?” You called out as you walked through the rooms, turning on lights as you went.

A shiver ran down your spine as you took careful steps. You heard a creak from behind you. You whirled around to see nothing. You took a deep breath trying to calm yourself down.

“Hey kid” A voice said and you let out a scream and swung your umbrella towards the voice, holding your eyes shut.

The umbrella flew out of your hands and you opened your eyes to see Sans standing there his right eye glowing blue and the Umbrella you were holding suspended in the air.

Sans’s brow bone was raise and a smirk was etched onto his face.

“Is that anyway to treat a friend?” Sans asked and you let out a groan.

“Sans! Why are you in my house?! And how did you get in here?” You yelled in frustration “You almost gave me heart attack!”

“Geez, sorry kid, I didn’t mean to rattle your bones” Sans and dispelled his magic, and caught the umbrella out of the air as it was falling.

You heaved a breath and took the umbrella from Sans and put it back in it's proper place, before walking into the living room to see Sans sitting on your couch, his feet propped up on your coffee table and his arms behind his head.

You crossed your arms over your chest “So what did you really do to Oliver?”

Sans opened one of his eye sockets and looked at you “I just talked to him”

“Bull shit”

“You don’t believe me?” Sans asked his attention now fully on you

You scoffed “Of course not. You don’t just ‘talk’ Sans” You slumped heavily down in the couch next to Sans “So spill it"

Sans let out a small laugh and said “This is bringing back some familiar memories”

You tilted your head to the side, confused for a second when you remembered when Sans first found out about your parents. You smiled lightly and laughed “That seems like so long ago”

You looked over at the older skeleton who was staring up at the ceiling, he heaved a tired sigh “Honestly kid, I really didn't do anything to him" Sans said

Silence engulfed you and all you could hear was the gentle humming of the lights 

"You can’t let them get you (Y/N)” Sans said out of no where

“What do you mean Sans?”

“I mean the HPP, right now you are the only thing they have that connects them to us” Sans said

Sans had a point. You stood up from off the couch and walked over to the window and looked outside “I know, that’s what scares me. But Sans, if anything we have our friends by our sides, we’ll be okay. Right Sans…? Sans?” You waited a few moments before you turned around to see Sans passed out.

You smiled lightly “There he goes” You grabbed a blanket off of the back of the couch and laid it over him “We’ll be alright Sans. I promise”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~*~

It had been about 2 or so weeks since the incident at the bookstore.

The HPP had been eerily quiet, and you were now constantly on edge, just waiting for another attack. Well, that is when you weren’t with Papyrus or any other of the monsters. They had been so exceptionally kind to you since you told them the truth.

Your life had gone to back to being as normal as your life could possibly be.

In fact, you even had a double date with Papyrus. After you had learned that Papyrus had never been to an amusement park you decided that it would be fun to take him to one. It had been Papyrus’s idea to invite Undyne and Alyphys to come along.

So here you were standing in the summer sun, hand in hand with Papyrus as he marveled at all of the colorful rollercoasters.

The sounds of screaming people, laughing and birds chirping brought a smile to your face.

“So punk, what’s the best ride here?” Undyne asked you stepping up beside you.

You put your hand on your chin and shrugged “I’m not sure, they’re all fun” You pointed over to a medium sized ride with a shorter line “That one is pretty good for beginners”

“Then let’s go!” Undyne said and began walking off with Alyphys following her closely behind her.

“Are you okay with that ride Papyrus?” You asked him

Papyrus nodded “OF COURSE, YOU ARE THE MOST EXPERIENCED ONE HERE, YOU MUST KNOW WHAT’S BEST!”

You felt your cheeks heat up as you shrugged your shoulders “Well- I wouldn’t say that”

“NONSENSE! LET’S GO!” Papyrus said and dragged you behind him to catch up with Undyne and Alyphys.

After waiting in line for what felt like forever you were finally loaded onto the rollercoaster. You turned around to see Undyne and Alyphys who were seated in the cart behind you and Papyrus. You gave them a thumbs up and flashed a smile before looked over at Papyrus who was nervously holding onto the bars.

“ARE YOU SURE THIS THING IS SAFE?” He questioned you

You laughed and grabbed one of his hands “Yes, trust me”

You felt the ride lurch and couldn’t help but laugh at Papyrus’s horrified expression as the cart started up the steep hill.

By the time you reached the top of the hill Papyrus had his eye sockets shut tight and a death grip on your hand.

The coaster tilted off the edge and dropped, you let out a scream and threw your free arm up in the air. You faintly heard the excited laughter of Undyne from behind you.

Eventually the ride came to a stop and you looked over to check on Papyrus.

“Hey, you okay?” You asked slightly concerned

“THAT WAS AMAZING! WE MUST DO THAT AGAIN!” Papyrus exclaimed, his eye sockets shining.

You laughed and you both climbed out of the ride and walked over to Undyne and Alyphys who were sitting on a bench.

Alyphys had a hand over her mouth and Undyne was rubbing her back.

“IS SHE OKAY UNDYNE?” Papyrus asked you as he eyed the sick monster

“I think so, I’m not sure why she is so sick suddenly” Undyne replied

“Oh, she’s just motion sick” You replied and started digging around in your purse.

“WHAT’S MOTION SICKNESS? IS IT CONTAGIOUS?” Papyrus asked and hid behind you

You chuckled “No, only some people get it. Alyphys’s body just doesn’t react well to the roller coaster, take one of these and you’ll feel better soon enough” You handed Alyphys motion sickness medicine.

“T-Thank you (Y/N)” Alyphys said gratefully

“No problem”

“Well, I think were gonna stay put until Alyphys here feels better” Undyne said and leaned back on the bench, putting her arm around her girlfriend.

“But U-Undyne-“ Alyphys started but Undyne shook her head “No buts”

“We can stay here with you guys, if you want” You offered, but Undyne waved her hand “No, we’ll just meet up later” She said

You nodded and looked over at Papyrus “You ready to go?”

Papyrus nodded and pointed over to the tallest roller coaster in the park “LET’S GO RIDE THAT ONE!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Is that Sans?”

You had met up with Undyne and Alyphys in the food court area after riding a lot of the bigger rides, and were currently walking around trying to find some place to eat.

“THAT IS SANS. HE ACTUALLY IS AT WORK, I HATE TO SAY IT BUT I’M SLIGHTLY IMPRESSED” Papyrus said as you all made you way over to San’s stand.

“Sup guys” Sans greeted with a slight wave

You all ordered hot dogs and you stepped up to get yours Sans held his hand up “Sorry kid, I’m all out of Hot dogs, but you can have a hot cat”

You raised your eyebrow “Excuse me?”

Sans used his magic and placed a ‘hot cat’ on your head, and you reached up and looked at it. It looked, and smelled like a normal hotdog, but there were two little ears on the top.

You looked at Sans incredulously and he laughed “What’s wrong kid? Cat got your tongue?”

You snorted and shook your head.

“Well, my shift is almost over, BP should be here any minute” Sans said looking at his wrist which so conveniently didn’t have a watch.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT SANS? BP WORKS FOR METTATON” Papyrus said and put his hands on his hips

“We must be talking about different BPs then” Sans said with a smirk

You leaned over to Alyphys “Who is BP?”

“BP is a cat monster, that works in Mettaton’s fast food restaurant” Alyphys replied

You almost asked why Mettaton had a restaurant dedicated to him, but you dropped it not thinking it was worth the headache.

“SANS! YOU CAN’T-“ Papyrus yelled, when you glanced over you saw Papyrus with his hand on his forehead, an exasperated look on his face. Sans was missing, he only let behind a cardboard note that read ‘sold out’ on the front

You shook your head with a smile and started walking down the path when a voice called out

“HoI!! I’m teMMie!”

You looked over your shoulder and saw a cat monster who was shaking in either excitement or because they had one too many coffees that morning.

“Um- Hello Temmie” you replied looking around for Papyrus

“yOu buY TeM FlaKeS?!” Temmie said “SeND tEm tO coLLeG?”

You took a step back “I-uh- sure?” You stammered not sure how to answer the enthusiastic monster

You handed Temmie a couple dollars and in return you got a bag of colorful Tem Flakes that resembled fish food.

“TaNk yOU!!!!” Temmie yelled out as you quickly walked away from the stand.

As you were walking, you pinched a few of them and put them in your mouth, you expected them to taste like fish food, but instead they tasted like vanilla cake batter.

“(Y/N)?! WHERE ARE YOU?” You heard Papyrus yell and you walked towards his voice, you spotted him standing on top of a bench

“I’m right here Papyrus!” You said

Papyrus jumped down and wrapped you in a hug “OH MY PRECIOUS HUMAN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!”

You laughed “I’m okay, I just got a bit- uh, side tracked” You grabbed Papyrus’s hand “Come on Papyrus, there are a few more rides that I want to show you”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Come on! This is the last ride” You said as you pulled Papyrus by the arm and towards the giant Ferris wheel.

The sun was almost down and the amusement park had turned on all of the neon lights in order to light up the park.

“CAN I OPEN MY EYES YET?” Papyrus asked as he held his arms out in front of him so he didn’t run into anything

“Not yet!” you said and you helped him climb onto the Ferris wheel.

You took a seat and closed the gate, allowing the worker to slowly move the cart up. As soon you reached the top you touched Papyrus’s shoulder “Hey, you can look now”

Papyrus opened his eye sockets and his jaw dropped “WOWIE! IT’S BEAUTIFUL UP HERE!”

You smiled and looked out, from the top of the Ferris wheel you could see all the rides, and with the sun almost set the park was bathed in a multitude of colors.

“THANK YOU FOR A WONDERFUL DAY (Y/N)!” Papyrus said, putting his arm around your shoulders and pulling you into a side hug.

“You’re welcome, I’m glad you came with me” you replied and nestled yourself into his embrace.

You both went silent just listening to the voices of other people and the creaking of the Ferris wheel. You could hear the gentle hum of Papyrus’s magic.

“I LOVE YOU MY PRECIOUS HUMAN” Papyrus said and pressed his teeth to the top of your head

“I love you too Papyrus”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> Before I say anything else, I just have to thank all of you for all the support that guys have given me, it means the world to me.  
> Also! We've almost reached 200 kudos! I never imagined that my story would be this successful!  
> The amount of times that I have gotten on my account and have seen my inbox filled with comments from you guys just makes my day so much better!   
> So again, thank you for everything  
> ...  
> Sorry that got a bit sappy XD   
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I decided to give Papyrus and Reader-chan a well deserved date, and I couldn't help but throw everyone else into the mix XD   
> Until Next Time XoXo  
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	12. Chapter 12

“Undyne! Papyrus! Wait up!” You yelled as you struggled to keep up the two monsters.

Papyrus had managed to convince you to come on a training session with Undyne and him. You weren’t exactly in shape, so you almost had a heart attack when Undyne told you that today was endurance day.

You wiped the sweat off your forehead and onto your shirt. The park, where Papyrus and Undyne usually did their exercising, was pretty vacant with not many people around.

“Come on punk!” Undyne called, she had stopped, but was running in place while waiting for you. Papyrus gave you a huge smile and a thumbs up “COME ON (Y/N)! YOU CAN DO IT!”

You forced your legs to pick up the pace as you tried to catch up with the two monsters.

You finally reached where Papyrus and Undyne were waiting and collapsed onto the soft grass. You shut your eyes as you struggled to catch your breath.

“YOU DID AWESOME (Y/N)! I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT,” Papyrus cheered, leaning over you.

You opened your eyes to see that Papyrus had barely broken a sweat. You grunted and pushed yourself up onto your hands, your shirt was soaked with sweat, and you were sure you could see your sports bra underneath the thin shirt.

“I suppose that was good; for a wimp” Undyne said as she pulled her cherry red pony tail, tighter. Undyne also didn’t appear to be tired in the slightest.

“How- Are you not tired?” You gasped still trying to catch your breath.

“Oh, this is nothing compared to running in hotland” Undyne dismissed with a wave of her hand

“Hotland? That sound absolutely miserable” You commented as you struggled to stand up.

Papyrus must have noticed your struggle as he easily lifted you up and onto your feet.

“Thanks” You mumbled, feeling completely incapable.

“You ready for 5 more laps around the park?” Undyne asked with a devious grin and stretched her arm behind her head.

You had barely caught your breath from the last laps.

“No!”

“YES!”

“Alright! I’ll race you! Whoever is last, buys the others ice-cream!” Undyne taunted and took off on a sprint, leaving you in the dust.

“UNDYNE THAT WASN’T FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START!” Papyrus called and started running after her.

“Wait-“ You called out helplessly.

Looks like you were buying ice-cream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ice-cream had never been so appealing to you before. You let out a sigh a relief as you stepped into the freezing cold parlor.

“WOWIE! WHAT A WONDERFUL PLACE!” Papyrus said as he looked around enthusiastically “AND LOOK AT ALL OF THESE ICE-CREAM FLAVORS!”

Papyrus pulled Undyne over to the case and they marveled at the sheer number of different flavors to choose from.

You laughed and crossed your arms as the cool air made your sweat turn cold.

“Choose whatever you guys want” You told the two and they looked at you with shining eyes.

Papyrus ended up getting chocolate covered in a ton sprinkles, but not before asking about a spaghetti flavored ice-cream. Undyne got a mix of rocky road and vanilla, also covered in sprinkles.

You decided to stick with your normal vanilla cone.

You sat on a spinning stool and swiveled back and forth as you enjoyed your ice-cream. You took a bigger bite when you felt a sharp pain in your head.

“Ah!” you yelped and held a hand to your temple.

“ARE YOU OKAY (Y/N)?” Papyrus asked you, putting his hand on your shoulder

You nodded and shut your eyes “Brain freeze”

You suddenly felt something hard press against your lips and you opened your eyes to see Papyrus kissing you.

You squeaked and pulled back, surprised at his sudden actions.

“What was that all about Papyrus?!” You questioned, your cheeks turning red

“THAT’S WHAT UNDYNE DOES WHENEVER ALYPHYS GETS BRAIN FREEZE, EXCEPT IT IS ALWAYS A BIT MORE…INTENSE, WHEN THEY DO IT” Papyrus explained, his cheeks also turning a light shade of orange.

“That’s not a good-“ You started

But Undyne snorted and cut you off “You don’t have a brain freeze any more do you?”

You shut your mouth, she was right, you didn’t have a brain freeze anymore. You leaned back in your seat and pouted, dejectedly licking your ice-cream.

Undyne just laughed and took the last bite of ice-cream before standing and walking away to throw away her napkin.

When Undyne left, Papyrus glanced over at you “D-DID YOU NOT LIKE ME KISSING YOU? YOU SOUNDED KIND OF ANGRY” He asked shyly as he fidgeted with the hem of his running shorts.

You sighed and put a hand over Papyrus’s “Of course I like it when you kiss me, I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m not sure what’s gotten into me” You said, feeling slightly guilty

“I FORGIVE YOU! NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS THE MOST UNDERSTANDING HUMAN OF ALL HUMANS!” Papyrus said as he wrapped his long arms around you. Pressing a kiss to your temple.

Undyne walked up and rolled her eyes “Come one lovebirds, let’s go”

After you had left the Ice-Cream Parlor Undyne and Papyrus dropped you off at your house.

“YOU WILL COME RUNNING WITH US TOMORROW, RIGHT?” Papyrus asked as he walked you to the door.

You shrugged “Maybe, depends on how sore I am tomorrow”

“OKAY! YOU DO NOT HAVE TO COME IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO” Papyrus said

“Stop by in the morning anyways, I’ll tell you then” You told Papyrus as stood on your tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek bone.

“ALRIGHT, I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW! GOODBYE MY PRECIOUS HUMAN!”

“Bye!”

You pushed open the door and slipped off your shoes, it was 6:45 a good time to get some pizza, so you decided to call and order pizza.

While you were waiting for your pizza to be delivered you took a very much needed shower.

When the pizza had been delivered you sat on the couch, binge watching Supernatural.

You curled up on the couch, underneath a pile of blankets and immediately felt your eyes starting to go out of focus as you struggled to stay awake.

When you eventually gave into sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Darkness was swallowing you._

_You started backing up, trying to get away from the darkness that was trying to consume you when you bumped into Papyrus._

_“Papyrus!” you cried out_

_Papyrus just looked up at you with cold, lifeless eyes “It’s All Your Fault (Y/N). He’s Back Because Of You”_

_“No” you muttered and turned to run from Papyrus only to bump into Undyne and Alyphys “He’s coming (Y/N)” Undyne said in a monotone voice._

_“You can’t stop him” Alyphys echoed after Undyne_

_You felt a cold chill rush across your spine, you stumbled back and fell to the ground._

_Asgore and Toriel appeared in front of you next and leaned in close to your face_

_“We’re all dead, because of you” they said in unison as they reached out for you._

_You closed your eyes tightly as you braced yourself for death._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*******~****~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You awoke with a scream. You frantically looked around, as if you were still in danger, your breath was coming in short and distressed breaths.

You were still in your apartment. It was just a dream.

You buried you face in your hands as you felt tears prickle in your eyes.

You didn’t have nightmares often, but that one was definitely the most terrifying one you’ve had yet.

There was once thing that you were confused about, everyone in your dream kept alluding to this person, who you presumed was a man.

It didn’t make any sense. Then again it was just a dream, there was no way it could mean anything. You were probably just over tired.

A knocking at your door made you jump and brought you out of your thoughts. You glanced over at a clock to see it was still pretty early in the morning.

You reluctantly climbed off the couch and groaned as the movement hurt your sore muscles. You shuffled over to the door and cracked it open to be greeted by Papyrus.

“GOOD MORNING (Y/N)! ARE YOU GOING ON THE RUN?” Papyrus inquired

Your breath hitched and you felt your hands shaking as you remembered the cold look in Papyrus’s eyes from the dream “I-uh- think I’m going to pass on today, I’m kinda sore from yesterday” You partially lied

“ARE YOU ALRIGHT? WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO STAY WITH YOU?” Papyrus offered

“No! I mean- It’s fine, I can manage” you said a little too quickly, but then chuckled awkwardly hoping Papyrus would just brush it off

“OKAY…I’LL BE STOPPING BY LATER TONIGHT, IF THAT’S OKAY WITH YOU? I HAVE SOMETHING I WANT TO SHOW YOU!” Papyrus said

You nodded and waved goodbye before eagerly shutting the door. You were being irrational. It was just a dream. There was nothing to worry about.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night you were sitting on your couch, anxiously waiting for Papyrus to come over. You had made up your mind while at work to tell Papyrus the truth about your dream. Papyrus had told you that you could tell him anything, and you figured it would be better to get this off your chest.

You heard the door opened and Papyrus call out “(Y/N)? ARE YOU HOME?”

“Yeah” You said and stood up as Papyrus walked into the living room

“Hello Papyrus, how’re you?” You asked as you wrapped your arms around Papyrus’s middle.

“I’M WONDERFUL (Y/N)! I GOT A PROMATION TO TODAY!” Papyrus responded with a smile and returned your hug.

“That’s awesome Papyrus!” You said “So what was it that you wanted to show me?”

“OH! YES! ALYPHYS GAVE THESE TO ME THE OTHER DAY AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LIKE THEM” Papyrus said as he slung a blue bag off his shoulder and pulled out a few books.

He handed them to you and you peered at the covers, they seemed slightly dusty. They ranged from _A History of the Underground_ , to _Monster Magic 101_.

“I FIGURED THEY WOULD DO YOU MORE GOOD THAN ME, SINCE I AM ALREADY A MASTER AT MAGIC, AND I LIVED IN THE UNDRGROUND SO I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT!” Papyrus said with a laugh

“Thank you so much Papyrus!” You said sincerely and stood on your tiptoes to kiss the tall skeleton. You regretted it as the strain on your muscles caused you to wince.

Papyrus must have noticed “ARE YOU SURE YOUR ALRIGHT?” he asked, tilting his head to the side

You glanced down at the ground and wouldn’t make eye contact as you mumbled “Yeah, but…there’s something I need to tell you”

“YOU KNOW YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING” Papyrus told you s

“I know” You said with a sigh, you stood in silence for a few moments as you figured out what you were going to say “I had this dream last night” You started but trailed off as you still didn’t know how to word your dream.

Papyrus took your hand and pulled you over to th couch, with Papyrus’s arm wrapped around your shoulders and your head leaning on his chest. You heard the humming noise and instantly your nerves faded away.

“And in this dream,y-you were there… Undyne and everyone else were also there” You played with the hem of your shirt as you continued “You were all telling me that everything was my fault and you had all died because of me…” Your voice cracked as you felt tears prickle in your eyes.

Papyrus was silent for a moment before he spoke “YOU KNOW THAT WE- I -WILL ALWAYS BE BY YOUR SIDE, NO MATTER WHAT”

“I know, that’s one of the reasons I love you” you whispered as you nestled yourself closer to Papyrus

“NYEH HEH HEH! I LOVE YOU TOO (Y/N)!”

You stood up from next to Papyrus, feeling a lot better after talking about the dream “You wanna watch a movie? I’m sure there are a few that you haven’t seen” You asked as you stretched your arms resulting in a few satisfying pops.

You walked over to your movie shelf and knelt down and started glancing over the titles. You looked over at Papyrus who had a shocked look in his face.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, raising your eyebrow.

“W-WHAT WAS THAT NOISE YOUR BODY MADE?” Papyrus asked

You blinked a few times “You mean my shoulder popping?” You laughed as you picked out a _Captain America_ movie that you figured Papyrus would like “Have you never heard that noise?”

“NO, IT SOUNDED LIKE IT HURT” Papyrus said

You put the movie into the DVD player and started it up. You took a seat next to Papyrus and laughed “No, it doesn’t hurt, it actually feels good” You said and you purposefully popped your fingers

Papyrus cringed at every crack “HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?” He asked

“Well I’m not fully sure, but I think that when you pop something it expands the space between the bones, and the stuff that keeps my bones from rubbing against each other fills in that now empty space” You explained

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN AWFUL THING TO DO TO YOUR BONES” Papyrus said with a shiver

You giggled before saying “It’s not, now hush! The movie is starting” You said and curled up into Papyrus’s side.

You choose quite well with the movie; Papyrus was fascinated by the fact that the humans in the movie had managed to make a super-soldier.

At first you had to explain to him that the humans in the movie weren’t real, and that you couldn’t make a real life super-soldier like Captain America. That slightly burst his bubble, but then he said that he was going to ask Alyphys if she could figure out a way to make a super-soldier.

It was the middle of the movie when you heard a knocking at the door. It was close to 11:30, no sane person would be out on a weekday this late.

“I’ll get it” you told Papyrus as you reluctantly climbed off the couch, walked through the house and to your door.

Taking ahold of your handy umbrella you cracked the door open to see a bruised and bloody figure, with tears streaming down their face.

You let the door swing fully open, the umbrella fell out of your hand and made a thud on the ground as the figure spoke.

“Hello dear (Y/N)”

“Mom?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I am back with another chapter!  
> I would apologize for the cliff-hanger... but... NOPE! (I just love leaving you guys hanging like this! ^.^)  
> Oh! I almost forgot, but Thanks SO much for the 216 kudos! It means everything to me!  
> ...  
> Remember! If you ever have any suggestions, comments, or concerns feel free to either leave me a comment or message me! I love hearing your guy's feedback!  
> Until Next Time! XoXo  
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	13. Chapter 13

“Mom?”

Your voice came out as a hoarse whisper, you took a step back, shock and confusion evident on your face.

Your mother took a deep breath “I know this is confusing (Y/N), b-but I didn’t know who else to go to” She said

Your mother started swaying where she stood and you stepped forward to help keep her up. You mother leaned heavily on you, you almost lost your balance as you struggled to keep her from falling over.

You noticed that there was a lot of blood on your mother’s shirt. You prayed that it wasn’t hers. You bit your lip, you needed help, but you weren’t sure how Papyrus would react with one of the founders of the HPP at your house. But, there wasn’t any way you could do this by yourself.

“Papyrus! Help!”

“WHAT DO YOU NEED (Y/N)? IS EVERYTH- OH…” Papyrus asked as he stepped into the room

Papyrus immediately rushed forward and picked up your mother.

“Thanks” You said and anxiously brushed your fingers through your hair “Uh- Just put her on the couch, I’m going to get some bandages”

Papyrus nodded and you walked to your bathroom, grabbing the blue first aid kit from out of the cabinet. Something had to have happened for your mother to show up at your house. You stopped and gripped the edges of the bathroom sink, your mind racing.

The door cracked open and Papyrus stepped in and shut the door behind him.

“(Y/N)? WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO IS THAT WOMAN?” Papyrus asked a look of confusion on his face

“I-uh- She’s… She’s my mom” You said, as you fidgeted with your shirt.

“YOUR MOTHER? I THOUGHT SHE WAS WITH THE HPP! WHY IS SHE HERE?” Papyrus questioned

You choked up, that was what you wanted to know as well “I don’t know” You replied “I completely understand if you would like to leave-“

Papyrus put his hand over your mouth “I’M STAYING” You nodded and whispered “Thank you” as you exited the bathroom.

You walked over to your mother who was staring blankly at the wall. You sat down next to her and she looked over at you and smiled weakly “I’m sorry about intruding in on you… and your friend” You mother said as she glanced over at Papyrus, with her hand pressed up against her side.

You shook your head “No, It’s fine” You said as you opened the first aid box and went to work, focusing mainly on the cuts on your mother’s arms, you would tackle what was under her shirt later.

You inspected your mother’s face, it was odd not seeing a smile on her face. Your mother was almost always happy, when her face was at rest you see crow’s feet at the corners of her eyes.

Speaking of her eyes, you could see a slight black eye forming. Your brow furrowed as you wondered why someone would do this.

Her brown curly hair was knotted, and thrown haphazardly up into a ponytail. Her face was dirty and she was shaking pretty hard.

After bandaging up the rest of your mother you put your hand on her thigh and looked her in the eye “I’m going to need to look at that” You said and gestured toward her side.

Your mother nodded and lifted up her shirt, revealing a pretty deep cut. You sucked in a breath, this wasn’t something you were going to be able to fix with just some bandages.

“Okay Mom, I have to disinfect the wound. This is going to hurt” You warned as you wetted a cotton ball with hydrogen peroxide.

Your mother nodded and looked over at Papyrus and started talking to him, as if she was trying to distract herself from the pain.

“I know you must be pretty confused as to why some like _me_ is here, but I promise I mean no harm” Your mother said with a wince as you lightly dabbed the wound.

Papyrus looked surprised “OH! NO! YOU ARE HURT, YOU HAD EVERY RIGHT TO COME TO YOUR DAUGHTER, IF YOU HAD MEANT ANY HARM YOU WOULD HAVE DONE SO LESS…OUTRIGHT”

Your mother gave a sad smile “You are very kind to someone who deserves no kindness”

“NONSENSE MRS. (L/N)! EVERYONE DESERVES KINDNESS NO MATTER WHAT THEY HAVE DONE!” Papyrus before putting his hands on his hips.

You smiled, of course Papyrus would say something like that.

You mother smiled lightly “Please, call me Candace”

You finished wrapping up your mother’s cut, you took her hand and looked her in the eye “Keep pressure on it, you need to go to the hospital and get the cut on your side checked out. It looks too deep for just bandages” You said

Your mother shook her head and brought her hand to her side and pressed “I can’t, it would be too difficult to explain how I got the injuries”

“Then lie! You need better medical help than what I can give you” You said in exasperation

“IF YOU DON’T MIND ME ASKING, HOW DID YOU GET THOSE WOUNDS?” Papyrus interjected

Your mother shifted uncomfortably on the couch her free hand clenching into a fist “It all happened so quickly. We were having our weekly meeting, when- these men- just went ballistic. It was as if they had been possessed; their eyes were black. Before I knew it, they were all like that-” Your mother stopped, her voice trembling.

“Timothy; My husband-” your mother glanced over at you “His eyes turned black- he started laughing, that was when I starting running”

Your mother put her hand up to her mouth as she started to cry “I- I just hope… He’s okay”

You pulled your mother into a hug, slightly shocked, it wasn’t possible for those men’s eyes to turn black. Unless magic was involved.

“Hey, Hey it's okay, you’re safe here. I’m sure Dad is okay” Your tried to reassure your mother.

“IF YOU SAY ALL THE OTHERS TURNED, THEN WHY DID YOU NOT TURN CANDACE?” Papyrus asked as he stepped closer to pat your mother on the back.

Your mother pulled away from you and shrugged “I-I’m not sure”

“Well, we can worry about that later, right now we need to go to the hospital to get your side fixed up.” You declared and stood up from the couch.

“(Y/N)-” Your mother started to protest but you held you hand up

“No buts, we are going. You need help” You said

You walked away before your mother could say anything else, grabbing Papyrus’s arm and pulling him along with you.

When you figured, you were out of your mother’s hearing range you whispered “Do you think it was magic that caused that to happen?”

“I DO NOT KNOW, BUT I DO KNOW IF IT WAS A MONSTER THAT ATTACKED THEM, THEY DID IT WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM KING ASGORE” Papyrus said

“Well, whatever it was got to my Dad…” you heaved a sigh and leaned against Papyrus’s chest.

Papyrus wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close “PERHAPS WE SHOULD TAKE THIS TO KING ASGORE, HE MIGHT-”

“No!” You just about shouted and took a step back from Papyrus “You can’t take my Mom to him! Who knows what he would do to her!” You cried

“KING ASGORE IS NOT LIKE THAT ANYMORE! HE WOULD NOT HURT YOUR MOTHER” Papyrus tried to explain

You shook your head “No- it’s too dangerous”

“Actually, that is exactly what I would like to do” You heard your mother say from behind you

“Mom!” You said and turned around to see her leaning against the wall, her cheeks flushed from over-exerting herself.

“Were you listening to our conversation?!” You asked as you took hold of your mother’s arm.

“It’s difficult not to when you are shouting” Your mother said with a small laugh, before she looked at Papyrus and said “Do you think you could talk to your King about meeting with me?”

“OF COURSE” Papyrus responded with a nod

You scowled, giving Papyrus an upset look “I’ll be right back, let me go get my purse and some shoes”

You walked away from your mother and Papyrus, tears prickling in your eyes.

You knew Papyrus meant well, but you didn’t want to risk taking her to Asgore. Your mother seemed okay with the idea, but you had your doubts.

Despite knowing the monsters for a while now, you didn’t know how they would react to one of the co-founders of the HPP within their vicinity.

You walked into your room and as you bent over to pull your shoes on your feet the door slammed shut behind you.

You jumped and turned around, you scowled and grabbed your purse.

That was odd, your door didn’t normally close on its own. As you went to grab the door knob the light on your ceiling fan burst and sparks flew.

You screamed and instinctively dropped to the ground.

With the light out darkness engulfed you. You felt a cold chill run down your spine and you looked behind you, it felt like someone; something, was watching you.

You barely had time to react before the door was pushed open and hit you in the head. You yelped and slumped back.

Papyrus stood in the doorway, a look of concern on his face,

“OH NO! ARE YOU ALRIGHT (Y/N)!?” Papyrus asked as he knelt next to you

You snorted and let out a light laugh “I’m okay” You said as you rubbed a red spot now forming on your forehead.

Papyrus stood and helped you up “I DID NOT MEAN TO HIT YOU WITH THE DOOR, THAT WAS PURELY AN ACCIDENT!” Papyrus said and fretted over the mark on your head

“You’re fine Papyrus!” You reassured him

“IF YOU ARE SURE… I HAVE GOT YOUR MOTHER IN MY CAR, ARE YOU READY?” He asked you

You nodded “Yeah”

As you were walking out you looked over your shoulder at the now dark room, with a shudder you walked after Papyrus, wanting to get away from the dark room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You stood inside of your mother’s hospital room as the doctors worked on your mother.

Papyrus was outside, trying to get ahold of Sans and tell him about the situation. You leaned your head back and closed your eyes, anxiety rippling through you.

You were happy to see your mother in all, but it was causing you so much stress. With the situation you were in now, you would eventually have to choose a side, your family or the monsters.

The door creaked open and a doctor stepped in, holding the door open for the nurses to wheel your mother’s bed into the room.

The doctor stepped up to you and smiled “Miss (L/N)? Your mother is doing fine, we just finished with her stiches, she will be okay, as long as she gets plenty of rest”

You let out a sigh of relief, the cut wasn’t as bad as you expected to be. You thanked him and walked over to your mother and glanced down at her features, the dark circles evident under her eyes. She looked tired and worn down.

She looked so peaceful while she slept, her chest going up and down in steady breaths. You pulled a chair up next to her and sat down.

There was a knock at the door “Come in!” You said and Papyrus stepped inside, his phone in his hand.

“SANS IS ON HIS-” He started when Sans appeared next to him,

“Hey paps”

Papyrus jumped “SANS! DO NOT DO THAT! YOU SHOULD AT LEAST WARN US NEXT TIME!”

Sans shrugged and gave a lazy half smile “Sorry bro, I didn’t mean to _rattle your bones_ ”

Papyrus groaned, and Sans looked over at you and your mother. The lights in his eyes darkened for a moment before, they lightened back up immediately.

“How’s she doin’?” Sans asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

You shrugged and took your mother’s hand in yours squeezing it lightly “The doctors say she’s fine, but I guess we’ll see when she wakes up”

“HAS THE KING AGREED TO TALK WITH (Y/N)’S MOTHER?” Papyrus asked his brother

Sans nodded “He has”

“SEE (Y/N)! KING ASGORE IS A KIND KING! I’M POSITIVE EVERYTHING WILL GO PERFECTLY!” Papyrus said and let out his signature laugh “NYEH HEH HEH!”

You could only hope that Papyrus was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh- Hey... long time no see my friends T.T  
> I'll just apologize about that unexpected hiatus right off the bat, life got in the way of writing!  
> But enough excuses from me, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I tried (Key word: tried) to make it longer than my normal chapters as a way of saying sorry for the long wait!   
> I will do my best to have my next chapter out in a timely fashion, but I make no promises! XD  
> Until Next Time! XoXo   
> -PastaLovingIdiot <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Please excuse any spelling to grammatical errors! I finished writing and editing this pretty late at night, so I might have missed a few things!  
> Thanks!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot

_It was so cold._

_You felt so alone._

_You pressed your hands up against your ears as you tried to block out the harsh whispers._

**_“Listen to me”_ **

**_“I’m coming”_ **

_They were saying those words over and over, as the dark surrounded your body._

**_“You’re next”_ **

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

You awoke with a gasp, your eyes flying open.

You were still in the hospital, sitting on a not so soft chair. You groaned as you rubbed your stiff neck, wincing as you felt the sore muscles.

You looked over at the hospital bed, it was empty, your mother nowhere to be found.

“Mo-” You stood up, when the bathroom door was pushed open, your mother stepped out. With the blood and dirt now washed off her face, she looked much more awake and like her normal self.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” your mother asked you, noticing the confused look on your face

“I-I’m fine” you said and sat back down on the chair, stretching your arms “Shouldn’t you still be in bed?”

Your mother shook her head “No the doctor gave the permission to leave whenever I was ready”

“Oh” You simply said and leaned back

“I also may have called Papyrus on your phone” Your mother said sheepishly

“What? Why?”

“So he can take us to speak with King Asgore”

“Fu- Mom, this can’t be a good idea” I said resting your head in your hand

“Watch your language, and I need to do this (Y/N)” Your Mother said

“But mom! It’s-”

“No (Y/N)! I am doing this” Your mother said, her word being final.

You let out a sigh and closed your eyes, already feeling a headache coming on.

“I’m sorry (Y/N), for everything” You mother said walking over to you and holding her arms open for a hug.

You stood up, and went to walk away from your mother, not wanting to have this conversation at the moment, but your mother grabbed your arm and pulled you to her.

You numbly stood there. As much as you appreciated an apology, it wasn’t going to cut it.

You were saved from any more time alone with your mother when there was a knock at the door to reveal Papyrus and Sans.

“GOOD MORNING (Y/N)!” Papyrus greeted with a warm hug, you returned the embrace.

“Mornin’ kid” Sans also said

“Morning” You mumbled through a mouthful of Papyrus’s shirt.

Papyrus let go of you and you led them all the way into the room, where your mother was waiting.

“GOOD MORNING MRS. CANDACE! ARE YOU ALL READY TO GO?”

You mother gave him a sweet smile “I certainly am”

“WONDERFUL! SANS HAVE YOU BROUGHT THE BRACELET THAT ALYPHS MADE?” Papyrus inquired of his brother.

“What bracelet?” Sans asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

“DO NOT TELL ME FORGOT IT!” Papyrus said slapping a hand to his forehead

“Okay, then I won’t tell you” San said sarcastically

“SANS I LITERALLY GAVE YOU ONE JOB!” Papyrus cried

Sans let out a chuckle “Naw bro, I’m just kidding around with you, the bracelet is right here” Sans said and pulled a small blue cuff out of his pocket.

“SANS! THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!” Papyrus said as he took the cuff from his brother and walked over to your mother “IF YOU COULD WEAR THIS BRACELET, IT NEUTRALIZES ANY SERCRET EAR-PIECES OR OTHER EQUIPMENT THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE HIDDEN ON YOUR BODY”

As your mother put the cuff on her arm as Papyrus began to ramble “NOT THAT WE THINK YOU ARE GOING TO DO ANYTHING, WELL AT LEAST I DO NOT THINK YOU ARE, BUT THEN AGAIN I-”

“Okay Papyrus! Sorry to interrupt, but if we are doing this, can we get a move on?” You asked, putting a hand on Papyrus’s arm.

“OH RIGHT! OF COURSE!” Papyrus said

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The ride to the King’s and Queen’s home was quiet and awkward. Not a word was said, not even Sans made a pun.

You watched out the window anxiously tapping your fingers on your leg.

When arrived at the house Undyne was waiting by the door a spear in hand and a glare on her face. You felt your heart drop, this wasn’t going to end well.

You climbed out of the car and helped your mother out, making sure she was careful with the stitches. You walked to the front door, by your mother’s side.

Undyne scowled at your mother and tightened her grip on the glowing spear.

“HELLO UNDYNE! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?” Papyrus asks bounding up behind you, Sans trailing behind him, a nonchalant look on his face

“I’m fine Papyrus” Undyne says clipping off her words shooting looks at your mother.

“THAT’S GREAT! SHALL WE GO INSIDE?” Papyrus suggests as you have all stopped outside.

“That’s a great idea Paps” Sans says and pushed the door open and walks inside as if he couldn’t feel the tension at all.

You led your Mother inside after Sans and into the dining room where Asgore and Toriel are sitting, Frisk is sitting in their adoptive Mom’s lap fiddling around with a beaded rainbow bracelet.

“Hello (Y/N), Mrs. (L/N), Thank you for coming” Asgore said standing to his feet, a hard look in eyes

“Hello your Majesty” Your mother says

Frisk smiles when they see you and runs up and wraps their arms around you

 _“Hello!”_   They signed to you

You grin despite the situation and return Frisk’s hug “Hello Frisk”

They hold the rainbow bracelet up to you and smile “Oh? Is this for me? Thank you, it’s beautiful” You say and slide the bracelet onto your wrist.

Papyrus and Sans walk into the room and Frisk runs up to them and starts signing in rapid fire to Papyrus. Papyrus get down on Frisk’s level and nods, and signs back to them.

“Papyrus, dear, do you mind if you take Frisk to his room and play with him there?” Toriel suggests and Papyrus nods, lifts Frisk onto his shoulders and runs up the stairs, Frisk laughing gleefully.

“Please, have a seat” Toriel says and gestures to the seats across from the table, you both sit down and you see Undyne and Sans stand behind the king and queen.

“So, to start, why don’t you tell us what happened?”

Your mother starts to go over at the story that she told you and Papyrus.

Toriel looks over at her husband “You say that these men seemed like they were possessed?” Toriel asked.

Your mother nodded in response.

“But you were not affected by the darkness?” Asgore asked

You mother bit her lip “I do not think so, I have no recollection of ever being possessed”

“Strange” Asgore muttered to himself

“How do we know if she is telling the truth?” Undyne cut in crossing her arms

You felt your blood boil “Why don’t you just be quiet” You snapped, not thinking about it. You felt so angry, this wasn’t like you.

“What was that Shrimp?” Undyne said her voice lowering, her grip on her spear tightening.

“(Y/N)! Stop!” Your mother said trying to hold you down in your seat as you stood “I said, you should just be quiet”

Undyne gritted her teeth and stepped up to you.

“Undyne, stop this instant!” Asgore said trying to get control of the situation.

“You know, you’re just as bad as your parents. Thinking you can-” Undyne began but before she could finish her sentence, your body acted on his own and you swung your fist, nailing Undyne right in the nose.

As soon as you had made contact with her nose you felt yourself gain control of your body once again. You took a step back and looked down at your hands, had you really just done that?

“(Y/N) (M/N) (L/N)!” Your mother said after a few moments of stunned silence, her voice hard “That is not the way I raised you to act!” Your mother scolded you

Undyne sat up, holding her now bleeding nose with a groan on pain.

You felt tears well up in your eyes, this wasn’t you.

“(Y/N)? What has gotten into you?” Toriel asked you, standing up and reaching out for your arm, you flinched away.

“I-I’m sorry” You said out and took a step back and rushed out the door.

You ran around the house and to the backyard where you saw a beautiful garden, you began to walk through it, the cold air causing goosebumps to form on your arms.

You stopped and glanced down at your shaking hands.

What was happening to you?

You clenched your fists, your nails biting into the palms of your hands.

“Hey kid”

You screamed and turned around to see Sans standing there

“God dammit Sans, you’ve gotta stop doing that!” You muttered as you placed a hand on your chest

You both stood there in a brooding silence before you cautiously asked “How’s Undyne?”

Sans shrugged “She’ll be okay, she’s had worse”

You felt a little bit a relief.

“But I’ve got to **hand** it to ya’ kid, that was a good swing. Where’d you learn that from?” Sans said

You snorted and looked at your hands once more “I don’t know”

“You don’t know?” Sans raised his brow bone

You shook your head “I couldn’t control myself Sans. I felt such an intense anger, it was as if I wasn’t even feeling my own emotions”

You gave a bitter smile “I remember when you asked me to protect Papyrus-” you stopped to let out a remorseful laugh “I don’t think I’m very cut out for that job”

You felt tears begin to sting your eyes, you quickly blinked trying to get them to go away.

Sans simply put a hand on your arms and looked you in the eyes “Kid, trust me, everything will be all right”

You nodded and blinked and Sans was gone.

You looked up at the sky, which had grown cloudy. The breeze had picked up and you noticed small white flakes of snow falling to the ground.

You reached out and caught one on your hand, only to have it melt.

You looked at your hand and then down to the bracelet that was sitting on your wrist. You were scared. You had managed to bring so much grief to the monsters, but they had been incredibly kind to you none the less.

You needed to stay strong and stop running away from your problems, if not for yourself, but for them. They were your friends, they were your family.

With your resolve in mind you steeled yourself and walked back to the house.

You stopped before opening the front door and took a deep breath, preparing yourself.

You stepped inside and walked into the dining room where your mother and Asgore were shaking hands.

“(Y/N)! Are you all right?” Your mother asked you as you stepped into the room.

You nodded before turning to Asgore and Toriel and bowing your head “I am so sorry! I-I don’t know what come over me”

“Oh (Y/N), we forgive you. You must have been under a lot of stress” Toriel said kindly as you lifted your head

“As much as we appreciate the apology, you should go talk to Undyne” Asgore said placing a gentle hand on your back

You nodded “Where is she?”

“In the living room” Asgore responded

You slowly walked into the living room to see Undyne and Papyrus sitting on the couch, Frisk sitting on Undyne’s lap laughing as she tickled them mercilessly.

“Um-” You started, wringing your hands together

“I’m so sorry Undyne!” You blurted out

Undyne stood up and walked up to you her face void of emotion. You shut your eyes expecting to be punched back. Instead she put her hands on your shoulders and her face lit up “Why?! That was an amazing punch!”

“Huh?!” You said in shock as she let out a bellow of laughter

“You had some real intensity behind that swing of yours. It was freaking amazing!”

“Y-You aren’t mad?” You questioned

Undyne shook her head “No, if anything, I should be apologizing to you. I provoked you, and compared you to your parents, which was a mistake because you’re way better than them!” Undyne made a fist and smiled at you.

You let out a shaky laugh “I-if you say so”

Frisk tugged on Undyne’s pant leg and signed something to her

“That’s brilliant! (Y/N) you should come to a training session with Papyrus and I! Doesn’t that sound like a great idea Papyrus?!” Undyne said and turned to look at Papyrus

Papyrus’s face lit up “IT DOES, (Y/N) YOU SHOULD COME! THEN, I THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD EVEN TEACH YOU MAGIC!”

You shook your head “I don’t think that such a good idea, and I’m human, I can’t learn magic!”

“So, what! Doesn’t mean we can’t try!” Undyne said slinging her arm around your neck and giving you a rough noogie.

“UNDYNE! DO NOT NOOGIE (Y/N)!” Papyrus protested

Undyne smirked and released you “Why? You want one instead?” She lunged at Papyrus pulling him into a headlock.

Yep, this was your family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is a bad author?  
> I am!  
> I'm back from my almost 2 month long, unexpected hiatus! I honestly feel awful for not updating in so long, so, as a Christmas present from me I will have another chapter out on Christmas day and another one out on New Years.  
> You guys deserve it after dealing with my bullshit XD  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Until Next Time XoXo!  
> -PastaLovingIdiot


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh.   
> Hey.   
> I'm not dead.   
> Sophomore year has been a total bitch, and well... I don't really have another excuse.  
> So here's a Christmas special I had planned for December, in the middle of March...  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
> Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes. I suck at grammar (and English in general xD)

“Are you sure you don’t want to come?” you asked your Mother as you shoved a pair of some thickly lined boots onto your feet “Toriel and Asgore said you could come if you’d like”

“It’s okay honey, I’m already going to your aunt Ingrid’s house” Your mother said handing you several bags full of Christmas presents. It was Christmas Morning and Papyrus just showed up to take you to Asgore and Toriel’s house for Christmas.

It had been a little over a month since your mother first showed up at your door step.

Since then she had moved in with you, as you both tried to figure out what to do next. Your mother had yet to hear from your father whom had presumably fallen into the “darkness”

So, she couldn’t exactly go home.

“Just go have fun with your friends, and say hello to Papyrus for me”

“If you’re sure… Bye Mom” You said and kissed your mother’s cheek as you stepped out of the house and into the cold snowy air.

You spotted Papyrus’s car sitting in the road and you quickly trudged through the snow, and pulled the door open.

“Merry Christmas Papyrus!” you said with a sweet smile and slipped into the car, setting your presents in the back seat.

“WOWIE (Y/N)!” Papyrus said in awe of the presents “YOU BROUGHT SO MANY GIFTS, YOU COULD BE SANTA, EXCEPT MUCH PRETTIER”

You laughed “I suppose, I got a pretty big Christmas bonus at work and decided to splurge on Christmas presents”

Papyrus pressed a quick kiss to your cheek and smiled “YOU ARE VERY KIND!”

You rubbed the back of your head, your cheeks turning red “Nah, I just like to give gifts”

You glanced out the window as Papyrus started to drive Toriel’s house.

Snow was softly falling to the ground, covering the trees in white. The snow had unexpectedly come, but you weren’t complaining.

Christmas was always more fun with snow.

When you reached Toriel’s house, Papyrus helped you carry the gifts into the house where everyone was waiting.

“Hello!” You called as you stepped into the house, wiping your snowy boots off on the rug.

Frisk came bounding to the door wrapping their arms around your waist. They had Santa hat sitting atop their unkempt hair.

“Hey Frisk” You said patted their head.

“ **Hello (Y/N)! Merry Christmas!”** signed to you

Frisk then launched themselves at Papyrus who caught them and threw them up in the air, Frisk let out a shrill scream.

“HELLO TINY HUMAN! I HAVE RETURNED!” He said

You slipped off your boats and set your presents on the ground, so you could take off your coat.

“COME ON (Y/N)!” Papyrus said as he started running down the hall, Frisk; who was now sitting atop his shoulders, bouncing along

“I’m coming” You said as you ran after the enthusiastic skeleton

You stepped into the living room to be greeted by the sweet smell of gingerbread and pine. The room was decorated with tinsel and garland, giving it a Christmas-y feel.

“Hello (Y/N) dear” Toriel greeted, standing up from her rocking chair for a hug

“Hello Toriel” You said and hugged the goat mother, feeling instant comfort as you melted into her embrace. She truly gave the best hugs.

Undyne came up behind you and pulled you in a headlock, giving your head a rough noogie “This is what you get for being late punk!” she said

“U-Undyne! B-be gentle!” Alyphys fretted as Undyne yanked your head down roughly.

“Ah, chill babe, she deserves it!” Undyne said, a laugh rumbling in her chest

“Yeah, yeah, sorry I was late Undyne- I was making sure my mom was going to be okay” You explained as she releases you from the headlock.

“HOW IS YOUR MOTHER (Y/N)?” Papyrus asked.

Papyrus had become quite fond of your mother, ever since she made him homemade spaghetti sauce. Saying that she was almost as good of a cook as the Great Papyrus.

All the monsters had given your mother a chance. It surprised you, after everything your mother had done, yet, they forgave her.

“She’s doing pretty well, I told her she was welcome with me today, but she was insistent on going to her sister’s house” You fixed your hair, the best you could, and unpacked your gifts under the tree and sat cross legged on the floor, next to Frisk.

“Well since (Y/N), we usually open presents first, then eat. Is that okay with you?” Toriel asked

You nodded “of course!”

“Frisk? Would you like to hand out the gifts?” Asgore asked

Frisk nodded enthusiastically picking one up and reading the label, before setting it in Papyrus’s lap.

“TO PAPYRUS, FROM TORIEL” He read aloud

Papyrus enthusiastically ripped open the gift, revealing a white shirt neatly folded. He held to up revealing it to say: “Spaghetti 4 Ever”

“IT IS AMAZING, JUST LIKE ME! NYEH HEH HEH!” Papyrus folded the shirt back up and set it in his lap “THANK YOU YOUR MAJESTY!”

“You’re welcome dear, I’m glad you like it” Toriel said

Next, a gift was set in your lap. It was crudely wrapped with newspaper and had a label that just said: “Punk”

“That one’s from me” Undyne said crossing her arms, a mischievous smirk on her face

You opened it to reveal an upside-down picture frame, when you flipped it around you immediately blushed and flipped it back around.

It was the picture that Undyne took of you and Papyrus ages ago, of him accidentally falling on top on you.

You had totally forgotten about it up until now.

Undyne let out a hearty laugh at your reaction “What do you think of that?”

“I-Uh-” You stammered, your cheeks turning cherry red.

You glanced over at Sans whose brow bone was raised, it seems he hadn’t seen the picture.

You let out a silent sigh of relief, knowing that if he had seen it, it wouldn’t have been such a merry Christmas. You gingerly set the present down on the floor next to you.

“Thank you Undyne” You said with a roll of your eyes.

“Any Time!”

More presents were passed out, and more paper flew, as people opened all their presents. You were genuinely surprised that you got so many gifts, you weren’t expecting much.

You had gotten a knitted scarf and gloves from Toriel and Asgore; the picture from Undyne; Alyphys had made you a book light that hooked to the edge of a book so you could read at night; Sans had gotten you a sweater that said “Nerd” On the front; and Frisk had made you a picture of you and them holding hands in front of the book store.

You were incredibly thankful for all the gifts that you got.

Per your request, the gifts you had brought were the last ones to be opened.

Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk were the first ones to open their presents.

“Oh, my goodness (Y/N)! These are beautiful!” Toriel exclaimed as she pulled out a china tea cup, with a hand painted Mount Ebott on the side. Asgore had gotten a tea cup that was of a field of yellow flowers.

“Thank you (Y/N), this is a wonderful gift, you have no idea” Asgore said

Frisk opened their present and got a new colored pencil set, a sketch book, as well as a new sweater.

“ **Thank you!** ” They signed to you

“ **You’re welcome** ” You signed back with a smile

Next up was Undyne and Alyphys.

“N-no way!” Alyphys exclaimed as she unwrapped a manga series, adjusting her glasses as she read the title “T-this is the limited edition, g-golden cover, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie manga set! H-how did you find these?” she looked over at you with wide eyes

“They were donated to the book store, and I figured you would like them” you said nonchalantly.

“L-Like them? I love them!” Alyphys practically squealed

“Oh yeah! A gym membership!” Undyne cheered next to Alyphys as she held up a small blue card “Now I have a place to work out even when it’s the middle of winter! Thanks punk!”

You smiled “You’re welcome! It was a bit tricky to find, since not all places are monster friendly but I pulled a few strings and managed to find a place”

Finally, it was Papyrus and Sans’s turn to open their gifts from you.

Sans got a new pair of slippers since his were getting old, or so Papyrus said.

“Thanks kid, my old one’s soles were getting kinda **slippery”** he said

Papyrus groaned “SANS YOU ARE RUINING CHRISTMAS!”

You laughed “Open your present Papyrus!”

Papyrus tore the paper off the rectangular box he was holding. He slowly lifted the lid, his jaw dropping as he lifted a up a small clay figurine.

It wasn’t just any figurine, but it was of Papyrus. Papyrus was standing in a heroic pose, his cape blowing in the wind. A golden helmet sat on his head, as well as a golden breastplate with the Royal seal on the chest.

“I knew you like figurines, and Undyne told me it had always been your dream to be in the Royal Guard back in the Underground, so I had the armor put on. I know it’s not perfect but-”

Papyrus interrupted your rambling by lifted you up into a bone-crushing hug “I LOVE IT!” He said

He let your go and pressed a kiss your cheek, you blushed and smiled “I’m glad you like it”

“I ACTUALLY HAVE A GIFT FOR YOU AS WELL!” He said and put the figurine in your hands as he ran out of the living room, and came back carrying a small box.

You handed him back his figurine and took the box from him and opened it, it was small and slim, you honestly had no clue what was inside of it.

When you pulled open the lid you gasped “Oh my gosh, this is beautiful!”

A small, golden, heart shaped locket sat inside. You clicked the heart open and inside was a picture of your and Papyrus on one side and on the other side “I love you” was intricately.

“I FOUND IT AND INSTANTLY KNEW IT SUITED YOU! IT ALSO MATCHES YOUR SOUL! OR AT LEAST THAT’S WHAT UNDYNE TOLD ME” Papyrus explained to you

“Thank you, Papyrus, I absolutely love it!” You said and stood on your tippy toes to kiss him when a book flew in between the both of you, held by blue magic.

“OH! Cock-blocked by the older brother!” Undyne said letting out a rambunctious laugh

“Undyne!” both you and Toriel said at the same time

“SANS! THAT WAS UNNESSECARY!” Papyrus said his cheeks turning orange.

Sans simply shrugged and looked nonchalant “I think you should take a page out of my book and not kiss people”

“SANS YOU ARE LITERALLY THE WORST”

Everyone burst into laughter as Toriel stood up “All right, I’m going to start brunch, Sans? Would you like to help me?”

“Sure thing, Tori” He said and walked after the Goat mom.

You carefully pulled the necklace out of the box “Would you put it on me?” You asked Papyrus and turned around so he could slip it around your neck.

You smiled as the locket rested against your skin. It was perfect.

“I love you” You said and wrapped your arms around your skeleton lover.

“I LOVE YOU TOO (Y/N)!” Papyrus said returned your embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah.   
> Christmas.   
> Yup.   
> LOL! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
> (When ever that will be...)   
> Until Next Time! XoXo  
> -PastaLovingIdiot


End file.
